To Be Hers
by crazyevildru
Summary: Continues after To Be His. Eric is now King of North America Area 2 and Chancellor to the Worldwide Vampire Authority. Sookie is exploring her powers while trying to solve a mystery in her heritage and be completely taken by surprise by something else! TO BE TRILOGY: To Be His, To Be Hers, To Be Theirs
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: To Be Hers  
**SEQUEL TO**: To Be His  
**AUTHOR**: crazyevildru  
**TIMELINE**: after To Be His (most of season 5, excluding the last few episodes)  
**POV**: Eric/Sookie  
**SUMMARY**: Continues after To Be His. Eric is now King of North America Area 2 and Chancellor to the Worldwide Vampire Authority. Sookie is exploring her powers while trying to solve a mystery in her heritage.  
**RATING**: NC17/M  
**DISCLAIMER**: I sadly do not own the characters, else there would be way more of Eric's body and many more sex scenes. True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and the characters belong to Charlaine Harris.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I have not read the books. This is based solely on my interpretation of the True Blood characters, though I've had people telling me about the books, I understand there are different historical changes as to maker's and some slight personality changes. So this is a True Blood fanfic.

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON CHAPTER 45 OF TO BE HIS: DPrincess, minkarlek, Eternal Kaila, Olivia Williams, VAlady, cimmeria, elliebaby33, ncmiss12, Mistress-Cinder, VAlady, Millarca666, evalilly, nordiclover, cela whitney, charhamblin, MsNorthman, LostInSpace33, , Team-Sooric-Delena, Loftin  
**

**And without further ado...  
**

**Chapter 1**

_My beautiful little girl._

_"Are you ready? We must hurry, Sister. It's the only way."_

_"Yes." I nod but I cannot hardly imagine a world without her in my arms. Already, they feel empty._

_"Now. Now." The echoes of screams fill my ears. "We must hurry."_

_"Yes, Brother," I say as I finish pouring the circle around her. "I pray this will work, Little One."_

_"Hurry! He's coming!" I hear my sister scream from a distance. "Hurry!"_

_She dives toward us and we three join hands and begin chanting, glowing together brightly. "By magic it was done and magic will thee protect. Bind thee magic to thyne core and fae she'll be no more."_

_Tears streak down my face as her light dies and she screams with the agony of it. "This is the only way, Darling," I whisper. "The only way to keep you safe. They must never know."_

_"Sister, you must go. You must go now," they urge me, the light show in the forest is getting closer and brighter. "NOW!" I dive into the circle and grab her so I can teleport her somewhere safe._

_I turn with her tightly in my grasp and scream in horror as my sister's blood sprays across my face._

My eyes pop open and I look around as I sit up but see nothing but the darkness of the room. Another night, another dream. I'm surprised I'm not dreaming of Red Night, as I refer to it. I think about Red Night in my waking hours but I'm haunted by these… dreams at night. I wake up knowing there was some kind of battle, a fight, blood and screaming. I try to remember more, faces, names, places, but I simply wake up in fear from a battle in a forest.

I flip on the light and pull my phone out. It's one am and he hasn't even left me any messages. Of course he knows I'd be sleeping, but… he also knows I put it on silent if I don't wish to be woken up.

I pull up my contacts and hit Eric's name in my favorites and it starts connecting. Unfortunately, it goes to voicemail which means he's busy or in a meeting.

"You've reached Eric Northman. Leave a message so I can bite you."

I laugh. He changes that greeting constantly and I haven't heard that one.

"Hey," I say softly. "I just woke up. I- had another one. I- really wanted to hear your voice. I miss you. Hope everything is good and you're being all sexy and kingly. Call me when you can."

I hang up and rest back against the pillows with a sigh.

He's been gone six days this time to Europe for a huge WVA meeting because apparently, they found a pocket of sanguinistas and now they have to deal with those betrayers. He assured me it wasn't going to be dangerous and that there would be the most ancient, fast, powerful vampires in the world attending. And of course my vampire is on that list.

I put my slippers on and head out to the kitchen to heat up the half a cheeseburger that I started before bed. I can eat and eat and eat all day long if I want, no matter how many calories or how greasy and I haven't gained a pound. Not even half a pound in the last three weeks of eating six full meals a day. Holly is pissed and extremely jealous.

I carry my plate back to bed and since he's not here, I can eat in bed and not get growled at. Fucking vampires. I turn the TV on as I crawl back under the covers and flip channels. I do not wish to watch any more politics. I watch enough of that when he's here. I want something stupid and ridiculous and trashy.

Ooo… Breaking Dawn Part One. Perfect!

I settle back and munch on my fries and check my phone for any message. Then I text Pam and ask if she's heard from him. She'll know if he's in a meeting or not.

"Best man couldn't find a tux."

"Jacob!" Bella smiles happily.

Lame. So lame. You'd think I'd be Team Edward since I am living with and betrothed to a vampire, but Edward is not even a miniscule part of what my viking is. Bella made the wrong choice in my opinion.

My phone starts ringing and I glance at the caller ID and I'm disappointed it's not him, but-

"Hey, Jess."

"Hey, Sookie. I didn't think you'd pick up since Pam said you had had meetings today and figured you'd be sleeping."

"Granted, there is considerably less to do with Eric not at home, but I had a weird dream or something, so… I'm watching trashy vampire TV. What's up?"

"Well… I just wanted to check with you again before I painted."

"I told you that it's completely okay with me."

"It's just that it's your gran's house and I didn't want to cover up the wallpaper or-"

"Jessica," I say, interrupting her. "I told you that both she and I are completely okay with it. Lafayette said so. He said she was quite happy if someone could start having some good memories in her home. She was also quite happy that a vampire might add some excitement to the house."

"Alright, well… I'm going to start tonight. It's cool enough that the paint can dry. Will you come see it once I'm done?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see what you do to it and Eric said just let him know if you don't want any of the furniture because it can moved into storage."

"No. I love it. I love it all. I'm just sprucing colors. So… enjoy your trashy TV."

"Alright. Night." I hang up and eat the rest of my burger and fries. I doze on and off and eventually the room goes dark and I succumb to sleep.

When I wake, I'm staring at the nightstand and I grab my phone. Seven am and no messages from Eric. What the fuck? I worry a little as I roll onto my back and jump when I hit something hard and cold.

"Cheese and rice," I yelp. "Hey," I say and I don't care if he is sleeping. I shove him. "Wake the fuck up, Asshole." I shove him again and shake him.

"Mmm," he groans and rolls toward me. He must be really tired if he can't rouse himself. Sometimes he can, especially if he's had copious amounts of my blood.

"If you don't wake up right now, I'm going to use sharpies and draw on you," I threaten. "I'll put little hearts all over your face and write Eric loves Sookie on your cheek." I shove him again and don't get a response.

Hmm… I wonder if this might. I open my nightstand drawer and pull out a safety pin. I prick my finger and squeeze it until there's a drop of blood and then I wave it under his nose.

"Mmm" is the response again. I place my finger to his lips and jump when his mouth latches on, sucking on my finger like a baby on a bottle but it was only a little prick which stops bleeding pretty soon. I pull my finger out and sigh. If that didn't wake him up, nothing will.

"If you weren't a vampire who literally can't wake up right now, you'd be in serious trouble, Mister," I grumble. I get up and head to the bathroom, peeing and brushing my teeth before grabbing a thing of red lipstick. Must be Pam's because I know it's not mine. She's always trying to encourage me to wear more red.

I draw a couple drops of blood on his chin before drawing a giant heart on his chest. I write Eric & Sookie 4ever in the middle of it and laugh as I do. Then I snap a photo for myself to keep and text it to Pam as well. She'll think it's funny.

Why wouldn't he have woken me when he got home? Unless it was too close to dawn and he knew I'd wouldn't want only a minute with him. Still… it would have been to have a big Eric hug, or fuck him to sleep.

I hop in the single stall shower and think about my agenda for today. Things are going to be fairly crazy, especially since I've been handling everything for the past week with Eric away. I'm meeting Holly at ten for breakfast. Or… for my second breakfast. My first, I'll eat as soon as I'm out of the shower.

I also promised Jason lunch. I'll do my first lunch with Jase and my second lunch will be with the contractors. Hopefully, they'll have the final version of the plans because we want to break ground as soon as possible. Time has flown in the past few weeks just like my morning does because the next thing I know, I'm in Memphis, sitting in a diner with our contractors.

"So here are the blueprints for the existing structure and like we discussed, we're extending out in the back with three floors, basement and then the ground and second and third floors."

"Yes, exactly, only we want to make a statement. So I'd like to extend above the third story. Perhaps with an interesting roof of some kind. The building's existing structure needs to be redone because I don't want three different color bricks."

"Yes, that's included, Ms. Stackhouse. We brought samples to take so you can pick your color. We could even do a design in the color as well." They hand me a book to take and I slip that into my bag. "Now these are the mock ups of the remodeled area, creating the vaulted ceiling and tiled walls and pillars."

I examine everything carefully and make notes to them as to what exactly we want but overall, I think we're ready to start. They hand me the bill for the starting payment they'll need and I nearly choke. One million dollars? One MILLION dollars? Just to start?

"Okay, once I review these with my partners, we'll be in touch. I think we're almost ready to begin, Gentlemen." We all shake hands and they pay for my second lunch. I walk out and casually walk behind the building before teleporting home.

Finally! I laugh as I walk into our bedroom and see my heart on his chest.

I strip and put my clothes away before kissing his forehead and heading out to grab a bottle of water, a bowl of grapes and my book. I stretch out in one of the lounge chairs on the deck where the sun can seep into my skin.

Sookie?

I reach out to see where she is since I can sense her close but she's not awake. She's not in bed so there must only be one place she is. I stand and that's when I notice she's taken some… liberties during my sleeping state. Hmm… two can play, Lover.

I take the lipstick she left on the nightstand and head out to find my delicious fairy. She's predictably sleeping, backside up, on the lounge chair near the pool. Perfect. Her beautiful ass is bare and taunting me to do nasty things with it. I write Eric Northman's across it, careful not to wake her, before I snap a photo and text it to her.

I zip in to the kitchen to heat up a container of blood for myself and wait for her to hear the text go off. I stand and drain two glasses. I know our reunion will get bloody and I want to have enough to control to stop when I must.

_Do you think that's funny?_

I laugh softly but say nothing back to her. I walk out and she's standing up, trying to wipe it off with a towel while scowling at me.

"You should leave it," I request and sweep her into my arms before falling into a chair with her.

"Hey, I'm mad at you," she states but we both know she doesn't mean it. "How the fuck do you come home after six days and not wake me up, Eric?" She tries to sound angry but I know she's more upset.

"You were sleeping and I know you haven't gotten a lot of rest, so-"

"I needed you," she says quietly and I wrap my arms around her tighter. "This does not help," she protests as she curls up in me.

"Yes it does," I whisper. "And I'm sorry. It couldn't be helped. When you called, I was in flight. I didn't get your message until I got home."

"Why didn't you tell me you were on your way?"

"I didn't know until last minute. But everything is okay." I kiss her forehead and ask "want to tell me about it?"

She shakes her head softly and I run my fingers through her hair.

"Don't go away for so long again."

"I'll try not to, but politics doesn't wait."

We sit for a few minutes, enjoying the early evening as the sky grows darker. I didn't want to be away, that's for certain. There are more exciting things going on here like Sookie's fairy vagina, as Pam calls it, and the construction in Memphis. Oh, and of course my Sookie.

The entire time I was away, all I wanted to do was come home to her, to be with her, to kiss her and hold her and drink her and fuck her. She is definitely what ties me to the earth now. I never imagined I'd be so attached to a single creature, living or dead. But some days? All I want is to be hers.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**sooo... who is ready to get crazy with us? the fun is going to begin soon enough!  
**

**PS: Does anyone want to make a picture for this fic's Avatar/icon? I'm not a photoshop person, perhaps with sookie looking fae-like and Eric being kingly?  
**

**AN:** There are POV markers that look like this: ~*~*~*~, separating Sookie and Eric's POVs. If you didn't see any squiggles and stars to separate POVs, it could be your browser. Some people have reported that smart phones don't show it, but 95% of my readers haven't reported any issue. If you can't see the POV markers, please private message me OR email me and I'd be happy to email you the fic. OR you can friend me on live journal.

My email is crazyevildru at yahoo dot com


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO: DPrincess, charhamblin, nordiclover, Mistress-Cinder, minkarlek, , ncmiss12, Olivia Williams, MissLuLu2010, Team-Sooric-Delena, spacemonkey1129, MSR82, elliebaby33, fallunder, VAlady, evalilly, lunjul, kwhitewolf26, ChickiesMom, LostInSpace33, Eternal Kailia  
**

**Chapter 2**

"It's a shame you can't enjoy this," I tell him as I take another delicious mouthful of the chicken alfredo.

"Well I'm quite happy with my twenty-three year old surfer chick," he laughs and gulps the last of the blood. Half the fridge is donor blood and the other half is food for me.

"Yeah, but think of all the things you missed out on. Chocolate, for example, is fucking amazing. And chocolate and peanut butter are even better. Don't you ever wish it would appeal to you?"

"Let me spread some on your chest, Fairy Princess. That would be very appealing." One of his finger trails down my side and over my hip.

I laugh softly and eat more as he rubs my back.

"Ooo the amazing heavenly treat that is Ben and Jerry's. That's the nectar of the gods, any flavor, doesn't really matter because they're all amazing."

"As are babies, which you've never tried."

I look at him, at first thinking he's joking but he's not. "You've eaten babies? That's-"

"Newborn vampires. The thirst is unquenchable and back then, there weren't as many people. You took what you could get."

"But you ate babies?"

"I drained them, yes."

"Let's not speak of this again," I say, trying to push it out of my head. "Put that under the things-I-don't-need-to-know category of Eric Northman trivia."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's been several centuries since I've done it."

I realize he's a vampire and he's probably killed… I can't even imagine how many people in a thousand years. But babies? First of all, what is there, like two mouthfuls?

"Not as comforting as you might think, Eric," I inform him and he kisses my shoulder. "Anything else I should know? Have you slaughtered a basket of puppies? Stomped on sleeping kittens? Ripped the heads off bunnies?"

"Well… I have killed rabbits, but that was as a human and for food. The babies were also food. Blood is blood, Sookie, and when there are only about a hundred people in a town, when you find one, you're lucky."

I place my container of food on the ground as I consider this. Rationally, I understand the facts but… I guess I hadn't thought about it in such detail.

"Well luckily, that's not the world anymore, huh? Sounds disturbing. Please don't ever allow me to eat a baby, whether I'm fairy or vampire. Okay?"

"I promise," he whispers as his lips touch mine for a slow and tender kiss. I move to straddle his hips. His hands slide over my thighs as I hold his torso and start kissing my way down his neck and over his collarbone. I drag my tongue over hips nipples and suck on one before flashing to the silver rod sticking through his chest right here, burning him through and through, ripping him apart and searing his flesh. I see where every single one stood.

I sit up and he cups my face, his thumb wiping the tear from my cheek.

"Stop thinking about it, Lover," he implores me and kisses me sweetly. "There are a thousand other images of my chest you could have in your mind. Think of one of those."

"I can't help it, Eric. Up until then, the worst thing I'd seen was my grandmother dead in the kitchen, but… I'd gladly make that my screensaver if it meant not seeing you like that."

He kisses my forehead and tries to send me calm through the bond which is appreciated. Too bad he doesn't have the purple fairy glow to calm me down. "I'm sorry you've had such horrific experiences in such a young life."

"Like losing my not-parents?" I picture my mother's face and times in my life when everyone always told me I looked just like my dad. Even with my blond hair, I was always like my dad. And how had Mom and Dad even kept this a secret from me in their thoughts? How was that possible? I heard everything else they were thinking.

"This is certainly… a puzzle."

"How could you hide this type of secret for twenty years from a telepath? How would they have kept it from my family? From Gran? Didn't she notice that Mom was never pregnant?"

_Unless they were glamoured._

"WHAT? Don't- no. No," I say as I sit up. "No, no, no. No. Now there are vampires in this?"

"Lover, calm down. It does no good getting upset about something you have no control over. Perhaps not glamoured, but we know there are memory spells. Perhaps your family was given false memories or something. Perhaps none of them knew."

"Oh." Right. Well that's possible. I suppose. "Maybe." I feel powerless in this and Maurella has been gone for three weeks. I wonder if she's coming back. "I'll visit the club tomorrow."

"Remember you promised to hug fairies for me."

"So… if Ben and Jerry's were to make a vampire flavored, it'd be Fairy Garcia?" I giggle because he doesn't get the reference and just stares but I'm pretty impressed with myself.

I lean forward and capture one of her breasts with my mouth. She loves when I suck on them, with or without fangs, though I prefer with. She gasps and arches against me as they slide into her flesh.

I feel a surge of desire, twinge of pain and lust as she groans and runs her fingers through my hair.

_Fuck, Eric, suck on me. That feels so good._

I growl at the encouragement, as if I need more. I had to go almost a week without her around me, her scent surrounding me, and her presence close to me.

Get me inside, Lover. Grab me and put me in you.

Her hands wrap around me and do just that and we're both quite happy to be molded together. I think she really loves being on top like this. Hell, she loves anything we do and anything I give her.

_I missed you so much._

Missed sex? Or me?

_Both._

That's a satisfactory answer because I missed both her and the sex as well. I wrap my arms around her as she bucks her hips and rides me. My sexy little fairy is quite a minx and that is known about the fae: they are very sexual. I just never anticipated all the nasty things my little Sookie would come up with.

She doesn't even know she does it either, because it's moments like these when we're together and her hands are on me that she's sending me all sorts of images of things she wants, things she's curious about, things we've done that she loved. It all courses through her, through us both now. She's got quite an imagination but doesn't feel comfortable enough yet to vocalize it, let alone admit some of it to herself.

The bond seems to be more than a normal human/vampire bond. I spoke with Agostino at length while I was away because he has bonded with several humans throughout his time. He has shared blood with them as I do with Sookie but he never experienced what we do. He said he'd feel their emotions and vice versa, be able to tell where they were, if they were in trouble or if they were happy. But this between her and I is like a direct link to each other's minds.

I know she wonders about the vampire only clubs I own and what the one will be like in Memphis. She's thought of what she saw with Yvetta that night in the basement and wonders if I want her like that. She wonders what that would feel like. She wants to know why I haven't done anything like that already with her. She hopes it's not because I don't want her as much.

Hmm… alright. I cup her face and send her a couple images of what I'd like to do with her. I'd like her blindfolded and tied to the bed while I tease her with my tongue and bite her all over. I'd like her bent over one of our breakfast bar stools and cuffed with her ass in the air while I spank it and then fuck it.

Her lust spikes tremendously as she bucks her hips harder.

_Knulla mig, min viking. Bita mig nu. (Fuck me, my viking. Bite me now.)_

I yank her hips against mine so I can hold her before moving us down onto the patio so I'm above her. She wraps her legs around my waist and clings to me as I move our hips as fast as I can without breaking her.

_Now now now_

I see a vision of my fangs a second before they pop out and are in her neck, sucking my liquid Sookie, as she comes, digging her nails into me as deep as she can. I lick the wound languidly as it slows and then prick my tongue on a fang to heal it for her.

"This is nice, but maybe your back could be laying on the concrete," she suggests with a soft giggle.

"You told me to fuck you and that didn't lend itself to the chair. What was I to do?" She giggles softly as I pick her up and sit back in the lounge chair with her in my lap. "Better?"

"Much."

I kiss her softly and she rests her head on my chest and we look up at the stairs and play with each other's fingers. I love knowing that I will have hundreds of years with these moments every night with her. I can hardly imagine growing tired of being with her.

"What was with the images?" she wonders. "Seems like you enjoy what we do."

I sense a hint of self-doubt and that must be fixed immediately.

"I absolutely enjoy every moment I spend inside you, Sookie," I tell her. "But… I know some things have been on your mind lately. Perhaps you don't even realize they are, but… I want you to know I want you any way and every way you're willing to go, whenever you'd like."

The doubt goes away and she says nothing but seems satisfied with that answer.

"Do you want to tell me about what woke you last night?"

She sighs. She promises that she's not dreaming of Red Night, as she calls it. She says it's about a forest, every time. Screaming and fighting in a forest that she doesn't recognize. It's never detailed enough where she can remember faces or names, but she wakes up afraid thinking of the forest.

"No more details, just… that forest. And I know in the dream there's more. I know there are voices but I can't remember them. I can't pick them out. It's… I don't know, Eric."

"And you've never had premonitions, so… perhaps it's a memory? A childhood one perhaps? Or one you picked out of someone's brain?"

"Who knows," she shrugs against me before lifting her head. "But I have stuff we need to look at so we should probably get dressed."

"True. I told Pam we'd be there tonight."

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you play with me in the shower," she grins.

"No. If you're lucky, I'll play with you in the shower."

She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. "I fucking missed you."

"I missed fucking you too."

"Arrogant ass," she laughs and punches me.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO: evalilly, WitchMitzi, bethelove, Team-Sooric-Delena, violetsdream, truebluevampire, ncmiss12, LostInSpace33, Olivia Williams, Eternal Kaila  
**

**Chapter 3**

"I don't like the front though," Pam says. "It looks too blah."

I'm not really certain that blah is an appropriate adjective but I remain silent.

"Yeah, it looks too much like a school or fire department," Tara says. "It does not scream vampire club to me or vampire royalty."

"Well they said they can do it in brick and even put a pattern into it," Sookie explains and pulls out a book so we can look. "But of course, we could have it done in shale or whatever. I'm not the expert on architecture, but we can decide what goes on the outside later and focus on the inside plans and what we want."

I sit as they start debating brick vs shale or stone or whatever the fuck. Instead, it sort of strikes me that two centuries ago, I was fairly solitary. I'd run into others from time to time and of course bed humans as well. But… for the most I was fairly content to be by myself, wandering around as I chose. I hadn't realized how much I missed the camaraderie that Godric and Nora and I shared until I made Pamela. And now our family is even stronger.

Pam is very fond of Sookie and her bond with Tara is deep. Even Sookie says that Tara seems quite smitten now with her maker. Sookie and Tara have been talking more as well and I have to admit that she's even growing on me, once you get her attitude out of the way. It'll be the four of us partnering up in Memphis for the business and of course, I can trust them with my kingly duties as well.

I'm looking forward to this next phase in my existence with the three of them. My women. My family.

_Jag är stolt över dig, min son. Vår linje är stark. Älska dem väl. (I am proud of you, my son. Our line is strong. Love them well.)_

Sookie looks at me suddenly and I raise an eyebrow to her.

_If you're going to say something, say it in English, Eric._

That wasn't me, Lover. It was Godric.

_Well that's… creepy._

I laugh softly and smile that he's happy with his line. I will make sure to keep it strong like he did and do him proud as the oldest member of our line.

_Jag vet att du vill, min Eric. Skydda dem alla, även din syster. (I know you will, my Eric. Protect them all, even your sister.)_

I nod, wherever he may be. I'm grateful to know he's still around and that perhaps he's found peace.

"Well none of this cosmetic stuff matters to me, Ladies. However you'd like it to be is fine," I say as I stand. "You hens figure out what you want, as long as it suits our needs." I'm the funding for our operation; they can do the design.

I head out to the bar where Jessica is serving drinks. "Hey, Boss," she smiles and hands me a glass. "This one is pretty good. Eighteen year old jock vegan."

"Tomorrow I have a few prospective partners for you coming. We'd like you to be part of the process since you'll be working with them," I inform her.

We gave her the option of coming with us to Memphis but she likes it here. Go figure. She's extremely young but she works hard and loves Fangtasia as much as we do. She's found a home for herself here and I know it makes Sookie feel really good that we gave her a way of supporting herself. Sookie's also really happy that her house is being taken care of and not sitting there empty. So it was a win win that Jessica wanted to take up our offer of learning the ropes to run Fangtasia Shreveport.

By the time we get construction and interior remodeling done on the new location, Jessica will have learned how to order product, do payroll and keep the books, with hired help of course. I have a couple ideas for who could come work it with her so we'll get that set up so they can train as well. In six months, hopefully with enough money and weather permitting, we can be up and running in Memphis.

The building we found was a steal cost-wise, but we need more space. Luckily, the property has plenty of acreage for us to expand. The addition will include the Dungeon which will be a vampire only club that Pam and Tara design and run. Pam wants something edgy, whereas the other vampire only places are vintage. The one in Prague has the most amazing architecture and is very old. She wants this place to be very chic for the modern vampires looking to explore their wild side.

Fangtasia Memphis will be on the ground floor of the addition and be opened to whomever wishes to enter, for a fee of course. This is where Sookie comes in. After she decided that my home was hers, I knew she'd want to be a part of what I was thinking. I know that she actually likes waitressing and working at the bar. She enjoys the conversation and the fact that no night is ever the same. So her and I will run Fangtasia Memphis together.

The existing structure has office space that will be renovated to be kingly. But my subjects can come when they have grievances and I'll be able to deal with things as they arise. The second floor will include meeting space that vampires can't utilize for various things and the third floor will be light tight and have separate rooms to keep suspected law breakers in or visiting guests.

Memphis was simply a major city seemingly central to my kingdom and has a wonderful tourist trade which means money for a vampire bar when tourists get curious.

"Master?" Ginger asks as she slides up against me.

"Yes?"

"There's a gentleman who wishes to have a word. Shall I take him to your booth? And might I say those jeans fit you quite nicely?"

"Yes. And then get him a drink," I tell her and she toddles off. I realize we should have cut her loose a dozen or more glamours ago, but… as far as humans, she's loyal and a good girl. Sadly, her time may be coming though. Any more major glamours and she'll lose her mind and be mental.

I observe the guest she leads over to my booth. He's wearing a suit which is a bit formal but he's definitely a vampire. I watch as he taps his finger on the table. A vampire with a nervous twitch? Suspicious. Very suspicious. Though he didn't come in carrying anything.

I approach from behind his line of vision before I make myself known by sitting down in a flash.

"Your Majesty," he says and bows his head. "I appreciate your time. I'm sure you have many things to do and-"

"Who are you?" I cut to the chase. I don't need supplications. I need answers. I'm busy.

"My name is Grant. I was hoping… if I made myself known to you, perhaps I'd be granted clemency."

"Why would you need it?" I ask, suddenly on alert.

_Eric, what's wrong? Are you okay?_

Fine. Stay back there for a few minutes while I figure out what this guy wants.

That's the drawback that she immediately wants to come protect me, as if I'm not a thousand old warrior. It would almost be sweet, if it wasn't insulting.

"The word is out that the WVA is hunting down any and all sanguinistas and their kin. I assume for the true death but I hoped if I wasn't hiding… if-"

"Who is your maker?"

"Count Adalmund."

"He lives," I state. "We were unable to find him." He was leading the regime in Europe that I went over to help extinguish. But he evaded us but at least we took out many of his followers.

"Yes," he nods. "I believe I know where he is."

I sit up and look at him. "And you've come to sell out your maker? You realize hiding might have been better for your health."

"Please, Highness," he says. "I wish to be free. I wish- for his death, for selfish reasons, but… if you have reason to put him to true death, all the better."

I observe him silently for a few minutes and his eyes keep darting everywhere, as if he's waiting for an attack of some kind.

"Why would you wish your maker true death?"

"I have spent ninty-three years in his service, in his chamber, shackled in the closet for when he'd have need of me. Only during his rush to flee one of his homes because of your raids, was I able to get free."

"And you came here?" I wonder. It seems suspicious that he would simply show up when the Count was in Europe. How did this lone vampire get to America and find me? And why me? "To me?"

"I know no other vampires but for the Count and his two progenies. I was not allowed any other contact with anyone. But they spoke your name as a target for your part in destroying the Authority here. You were easy to find. I beg your pardon. Please… Highness. I wish to live in peace. I wish to… figure out what I am and who I am."

I want to believe him but I will trust no one without proof.

"Unfortunately, until I can be sure you are not a threat, you will have to be secured." I watch his reaction as sheer panic floods his face and that is something a vampire cannot fake. Panic is definitely not something a vampire feels unless there is a real reason for it. Threatening to "secure" him would quality as a reason if he's been held for forty years by a psychotic. "I have a facility not far from here. The accommodations are fair but you'll be monitored."

This does not calm him at all.

"Please, Majesty, I will swear fealty on pain of death to you. I will give my blood right now to you, everything I am, if you can end his power over me."

"Where is he?" I ask.

He hands me a piece of paper. "His progeny Matthew gave this to him, the location of a safehouse. I believe it's where he and his remaining underlings went."

I take the paper and put it in my pocket. "But I'll still need you to surrender yourself to holding until we assess this information and your usefulness."

"Please don't lock me up," he whispers, almost painfully.

"It's like a jail room with silver bars, but a bed and light safe. There will be no need for chains or silver if you willingly surrender yourself to be secured. You will not be mistreated under my leadership unless warranted."

He nods. What else can he do?

I nod to Peter and Todd, two relatively young vampires, perhaps a century or so, but they've lived in Area 5 and never caused any trouble, very respectful toward me and Pamela as well. I offered them jobs and they were quite happy for the change of pace.

"Grant is surrendering himself for holding until we can assess some information he brought. He will stay in one of the rooms in the Compton basement. You will both escort him there and use no force unless he doesn't cooperate. Also please supply him with a couple TruBloods for the evening."

"Of course, your highness," they say and I watch as he walks out with them.

I must contact the WVA immediately with these coordinates. If it's in my territory, I'll be called on to lead the attack and I hope it is not in my area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I think that'd be a really cool way to go," I agree with Pam. We found this amazing site online that's letting us see different ways we could have the building done. We want the right feel and brick just isn't working for the mood we want to set.

"So what's next?" Tara wonders.

"They said we need a one million dollar check to get the work started. So I suppose that's where Eric comes in." I wonder how much money he really does have if he can drop a million dollars without blinking an eye.

"Well they can go fuck themselves," Pam says as she shuts the top of the laptop. "Eric is not going to sign over a million dollars on the promise they'll do the work. Unfortunately, you still need to have a penis in this country to be taken seriously, otherwise they'll rail you over."

"I thought it was a little excessive," I agree and stand up to stretch my legs. An hour of this was interesting but I'm fidgety and hungry. "There any food here besides bar nuts?"

"I've got a bar and nuts for you, Lover," Eric says as he walks in and kisses the top of my head before pulling me on top of him as he flops on the couch.

"What was the issue out there?" I ask as I prop my head up to look at him since we're half-laying and half-sitting on the couch.

"Count Adalmund was one of the primary sanguinista supporters in Europe and we went after him this past week but he evaded us. One of his progenies showed up and wants us to take him out so he can be free. He claims that his maker is not at all friendly."

I know he is obviously skeptical and it's really a shame I can't read other vampire's minds. That would come in very handy.

"Well we've heard he wasn't the greatest maker, but… it still seems a little… convenient," Pam says. "And since our penis is here… Eric, the contractors want a million up front." He growls. "I thought you'd have something to say about that."

"They can go fuck themselves? Do they know I'm a vampire and that I will drain them dry if they try and fuck with us? Perhaps our next meeting should be at night," he says, his fangs coming out.

"Oh calm down, you big oaf." I smack his chest. "There are more important things, like feeling your human," I remind him.

_I don't have a human. I have a fairy princess._

Fine then. You need to feed your fairy or else she'll perish and you won't get to fuck her or drink her delicious fairy blood.

"Let's go," he says and stands with me in a split second. "What do you want? You know you don't have to wait for someone to take you; you can order whatever the fuck you want and have it delivered. Oh, speaking of…" He reaches in his pocket and chucks something at Tara. "Your maker may put limits on it as she wishes."

"Thanks, Sugar Daddy," Tara teases as she hugs him and he seems a bit surprised at that.

He must have gotten her a credit card too. Apparently, though Pam has money of her own, Eric takes care of her daily living expenses. I'm not too sure why. It's very confusing since I know he said he released Pam before the whole Authority thing happened a year ago. So if she's been released, should he still be paying? Though I suppose he has his reasons.

Pam and him talk for a few minutes in Swedish, I assume about the credit card. She doesn't seem mad at all so perhaps he's explaining the limits or what. Who knows? I need to fucking learn Swedish. Perhaps I'll use that card to buy Rosetta Stone.

"Alright, what do you wish to eat, my fairy?" he asks as he sweeps me into his arms and spins me around. "I'll take you somewhere if you like," he informs me and kisses my neck a little too sexily. "Though I have a meeting back here in two hours with the former king of Mississippi."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I nod and he walks with me out to the back where his car is, and mine but I'm loaning it to Jessica. "I'm craving something spicy," I tell him as I pull out my iPhone (yay) and search for Mexican restaurants in Shreveport. "It's on Mansfield Road, Trejo's."

He nods as he responds to a couple texts before starting the car.

I figure if I want to know something, I may as well just ask and if he doesn't want to answer, he can say so. Although… why wouldn't he share something with me?

"Something's on your mind."

"Why did you give Tara a card? And why do you pay for Pam's stuff? I thought she has money of her own."

"She does," he nods. "But…" he shrugs. "She's my progeny and… I can afford it."

"Even with how much she shops? What the hell is your net worth? Ten million?" I laugh. "Even that might not be enough."

"Actually, including holdings and cash I have hidden, it's probably closer to sixty million."

Holy fucking shit. I nearly choke on my tongue. "Holy shit. You- you have sixty million dollars? Sixty million? As in six zero million dollars?" I can't even imagine what a hundred thousand would look like. But… sixty million? He has sixty million dollars? "How?"

"Wise investments. I paid attention to shit. Got into the stock market right after the crash because I knew it'd bounce back. Bought all kinds of technology shares, Apple, IBM, Microsoft, AT&T, Verizon, insurance companies, credit card companies… plus with the revenue from the clubs I own… The revenue pays for most things. I rarely have to touch the savings now, except when I invest in something new."

"But… sixty million? Sixty… million."

"Pam only started trying to make her own money about thirty years ago. I told her I would support her for another hundred years so she'd have time to get her own holdings together. I gave her money to start with and she's been doing well for herself. I told her as long as Tara is a partner in our business, then she should have a card as well. But as soon as I cut Pam off in seventy years, Tara's out as well."

That makes a lot of sense. It's actually really… sweet.

"Is this typical maker behavior?"

"I don't know as if there is typical progeny/maker behavior in this respect since money is such a new concept for us, really a century or two old. But… I don't suppose so. I know a lot of makers cut them off after twenty or thirty years."

But he's been with Pam for over a century. "Why didn't you?" I wonder.

"I'm very fond of Pamela. After the first couple years where you really have rein a newborn in to teach them hunting and those things, it's companionship."

"And sex," I state since I know him and Pam were lovers for a few decades.

"True, but when that sort of ebbed, we went our separate ways for five or so years, but… she found me one night and said she missed me and I'd missed her. So we've just traveled together since then," he shrugs.

"You're more like brother and sister, until you throw your weight around to piss her off."

"True," he grins. "Sometimes that's fun. Sometimes it's for her own good. But for the most part, she rarely needs me as a maker, but family was very important to Godric and he ordered me to take care of our family."

"Thank you, for sharing."

"Why did you want to know? Does it bother you? It doesn't feel like it does. I haven't felt any jealousy between the two of you."

"No, no, it doesn't bother me at all. I was just curious and I'm starving!" I say, grateful when we pull in the restaurant.

He shuts the car off but doesn't open the door.

"What?" I wonder and turn toward him.

"I'm quite happy with how the next phase of existence is shaping up, with you and Pam and Tara, our place in Memphis… I hope you are happy as well, Älva."

"I am happy," I tell him, wondering why he felt like he needed to say it. "Is that the cause of contentment I felt this evening?"

"Indeed," he smiles and kisses me again. "Now let's go feed my fairy princess so her blood stays plentiful and delicious for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you believe this Grant?" Guillaume asks us all. Ah the wonders of modern technology. Skype is a beautiful thing because we can all conference in when we need to.

"Perhaps. But it looks like the location he claims Adal is hiding is outside Montreal, which is your territory. I can put some pressure on him tonight if you like, but I wouldn't suggest an attack tonight."

"Though if his master has realized, he's gone missing, he's likely to move," Isabel states. "I say you go in tonight."

"But it's close to dawn and we don't need Guillaume's men at risk. If we wait until tomorrow, we can leave tonight and meet," Kaisha says. "I can bring seven of my strongest fighters. We need the numbers to ensure our safety."

I'm extremely grateful they're not suggesting I come. As much as I love to fight, I want to sit this one out and take care of some things at home first.

"Eric, did I leave my phone in here?" Sookie asks as she pops in right next to him. "Oh shit, sorry."

"Miss Stackhouse," Isabel smiles. "Pleased to see you're well. I hope you're ready since we've already had an issue arise."

"An issue?" Sookie asks and looks at me. _What are they talking about?_

"We haven't had a chance to discuss things yet," I announce. "Guillaume of Area 1, North America, and Kaisha of Area 3 North America, this is my mate Sookie Stackhouse."

"Hi," she smiles and nods. "I'm so sorry I interrupted. I didn't realize."

"Mmm… Agostino was right. She's quite beautiful," Guillaume states. "And we're told you smell amazing."

"When I've showered," she laughs.

I pull her down into my lap so I can smell her neck in front of them. "And she's quite clean tonight. If we're done here, I have pressing matters." My fangs slide out. She smells particularly appealing this evening.

"Yes. Tomorrow night, but see if you get more information that could be useful," Kaisha states.

"And if more help is needed, my progeny is traveling right now. I will have him find you," Isabel offers.

"Alright. Until tomorrow," I say and log off.

"What issue? Talk to me about what, Eric?" she asks.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS TO: **bgibbs0402, ReDish, LostInSpace33, ncmiss12, Trajedy99, Eternal Kaila, msr82, VAlady, lunjul, minkarlek, classicoldmama

**Chapter 5**

"We'll talk at home," he says. "Nothing to be worried over."

"No. Tell me now," I demand. I don't like secrets, especially from him. Vampire secrets tend to end in horror and misery.

"I'm meeting with Arkansas soon; let's not get into it right now. It's really nothing to worry about. I promise." I know he's sincere in that but…

"Arkansas is not here yet so we have time." He stares at me a moment before I feel him acquiesce.

"The WVA is still discussing and deciding, however… the North American royalty voted unanimously to make you a liaison for vampire-fairy relations."

"And this is not something you felt you needed to divulge immediately?" I ask as I stand, a little pissed really, which I'm sure he senses. "That's a little more important than sex, Eric. What the fuck does that mean?" I don't want to be used by more vampires. I don't want to be exploited anymore.

"You think I would honestly put you in that situation?" he asks, himself a bit upset.

"Well you did before."

"You can't possibly think that what we have now is the same as before, Sookie. I know you don't believe that and this is why I wanted to wait to talk at home."

"What do they want from me?"

"We, Sookie. We. I am part of the North American royalty and with what happened with Istvan and Isabel and Agostino suspecting something, I knew it was best to be pro-active. So I told them how Sophie-Ann had manipulated you through Bill because she wanted your gift. I told them that was not going to happen again unless I was dead. This has nothing to do with your gift, Sookie."

"So what then?" Why can't he just skip to the point first rather than making me upset and nervous?

I spent the last few years of my life, since I met Bill, never feeling safe. I want that. I want to know- I need to know I'm-

_You are safe._

He pulls me into his arms and holds me against him.

"You are safe. I will keep you safe. I have the power to do that now. Everything I do is to keep us safe. I promise, my Sookie."

"So what do they-"

"Eric," Pam says as she opens the door. "Casey of Arkansas is here for you."

I sigh and step back. "Go," I tell him. "I'll meet you at home."

"I promise we'll talk and that you're safe, Lover," he tells me and kisses my forehead before heading out.

Pam looks at me as he breezes by her. "Trouble in fairadise?"

"Do you know about this liaison thing?" I wonder.

"What liaison thing?"

"That answers that question," I say as I head for the door as well. "I'll call the contractors tomorrow to set up the meeting for us all," I tell her.

"Okay, sounds good." She touches my shoulder briefly and I get a faint wave of worry and my head turns to her quickly. "What?" she asks.

"Why are you worried?"

"I'm not wor- why do you think I'm worried?"

"I think I just got a feeling off you, like I do from the weres. Why are you worried?"

"I don't want you and Eric fighting or upset with each other."

"We're not. Just… sometimes he prioritizes things wrong. He put sex before actually telling me something apparently important enough for Isabel to mention."

"Well… he is male, not always known for thinking with their brains first. But Eric is usually much better at keeping the important first. He must have really missed you."

"I certainly missed him," I say softly.

"You know, when he's away, you're always welcome to come stay the night with us. Or… we could come there. It helps having family around, Princess."

"Yes, but then you and Tara might try and seduce me and Eric would get jealous and it'd be a whole big thing and-"

"Eric would love it," she assures me with a cocky smile and lift of the eyebrow.

I smile, "perhaps. But he's home now so we'll never know," I grin. "I guess I'll go home and relax."

"Have fun."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Casey," I greet him with a nod as I take my place in my booth. I wish he'd been delayed so I could talk to Sookie, but I didn't want to get into that until we had time to discuss things.

"Highness, I know you just got back but I thought you needed to know that I heard Alicia of Indiana is extremely unhappy and may be stirring up trouble with her neighbors. I've heard she's speaking out against you and the WVA."

"What's she saying?"

"My progeny has taken up with one of her subjects, or former subjects since they are now yours. But apparently she is unwilling to follow a Viking thug, her words of course. She was contacting other formal royals to find supporters."

Well this is not good. I will have to leave for Indiana immediately, not what I wanted. But she must be dealt with. "She's always been a bit spoiled."

"She's an insolent child," he states. "She's not even two centuries old and was named queen simply because her maker had clout."

"Do you to what other states she spoke?"

"At least Ohio and Michigan. But I can call him and see if he has more information."

"Please do," I nod as I text Pam to look into flights to Indiana.

"And- I would like to retain my territory under your leadership. I know we haven't had many interactions, but my reputation speaks for itself. Arkansas has been run well since I was appointed and has always adhered to the rules of the Authority. Brandon and I are good friends and he told me he was named Lord of Louisiana. Have you named anyone for Arkansas?"

"No," I shake my head as I stare at him a few moments. I really wish Sookie could read vampires because it would be extremely helpful to know who I can trust.

"I swear my fealty to you, King Northman and to the WVA and their laws. I know the vampires of Arkansas are nervous about new leadership but I assured my constituents that I would do all I could to ensure their continued safety provided they follow the laws. I have also made sure they all registered with the WVA as you ordered."

I think for a few moments about what I know of Arkansas and the perhaps hundred vampires who live there, if that. It's got a fairly small population but if he has their trust and support… Plus he did bring valuable information that he could have kept to himself.

"Lord Casey," I state. "Have your progeny find as much information as he can on what's happening in Indiana. I intend to visit quickly to deal with the situation before it gets out of hand. And pass along my assurances to my subjects of Arkansas."

"Thank you," he nods. "Thank you so much. What of my sheriffs? Will you be appointing new ones?"

"You're free to organize and govern your state as you choose. Should you wish to keep the remaining sheriffs, forward me their names. If you name replacements, send me that information."

"Of course, Majesty," he nods. "Thank you for your time, but if I'm to make it back home in time for daylight, I need to leave now."

"Safe travels," I nod and he leaves quickly.

Now I have to deal with Grant and figure out if he's really telling the truth or not. And hopefully, I'll be home in an hour and have time to make love with my fairy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Jasmina!" I scream and reach for her, to grab her though I don't know what I can do for her. Her arm gets torn off and thrown toward me._

_"Go," she whispers and blasts me with all the energy she has left._

_I teleport to another forest, a place I know well. I smile at the thought of my lover inside me, giving me this beautiful daughter and a deep sadness fills my soul. "This… is what must be done, my love. It's the only way you'll be safe from them, the only way you'll be able to live."_

_I walk along the riverbed, the mud squishing through my toes as I stare at my lamb, her bright eyes staring at me, as if to ask me why I will leave her. I sink to my knees beside the water and rock her slowly, singing her a song of meadows and dancing fairies. My little fairy…_

_"Lil? Is that you?"_

_"Corbett," I smile._

My eyes pop open and I hear the door open and close.

"Mom?" I ask softly into the darkness.

"Well that's something I've never been called before," Eric says. "I thought you'd be sleeping." He turns on a lamp beside the bed and my eyes take a moment to adjust.

"I was. I- I think it's my mother."

"Who?" he asks as he pulls off his shirt.

"My dreams. I think it's from my mother. Maybe… maybe they're her memories? Or maybe she's like… visiting me? I don't know. Maybe they're her thoughts?"

"What makes you say that?" I watch as he unzips his jeans and that sound is enough to make me wet for him. He's so absolutely breath-taking, especially when he's naked.

"I- a song. I remember a song and I heard it in the dream."

"No scary woods?" he inquires as he slides under the covers with me and pulls me against him.

"No. It- this time… it wasn't. I know there was more but it's… there was a river and this song… like I remember it or something, but it's not all there. But… I think it's my mother, Liliana."

He kisses my temple and says nothing because he doesn't need to. I simply wanted to share it and think about it outloud.

"So… what do they want with me?"

"They listened, when I said the fae should be protected as well, from vampire attack, that our laws should punish any seeking to hurt any supe, including fae. At least the North American Royalty have. The others are still discussing, but we are free to govern as we choose."

"Again, that's great, but what do they want from me?" I ask, frustrated.

"Calm," he whispers and kisses my neck. "Obviously, a vampire would not be trusted by the fae as a contact person. We want to make you the liaison to vampire-fairy relations. If there is a grievance by a fairy against a vampire in our jurisdiction, we want you to meet with the fairy and bring their case to me. It's more protection for you from vampires since now not only are you bonded to a king but your kind is also protected. Additionally, it gives you some credibility amongst the vampires as something more than just my human."

See? Why couldn't you just say that shit before, Eric?

"I wanted to have time to explain why and how it benefits us. This has nothing to do with your gift. I did not share that piece of information with them either. Your gift is yours and you alone decide when you use it."

That right there. That is why I believe in my heart this is real between us. He gets me now in a way that no one else ever has. I know I don't need to say thank you because he did it simply because he loves me and will protect us so we can be happy.

"Now… wanna make love until the sun rises?" he whispers as his hand slips between my legs.

"Of course, my king," I laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO: VAlady, classicoldmama, Mistress-Cinder, Nutmeg1985, mindy781, violetsdream, LostInSpace33, MsNorthman, melissacl, Eternal Kaila**

**You all said you wanted to take a wild ride, right? Said you'd follow where I lead? Hopefully you still mean it! Because here goes!**

**Chapter 6**

_Mmm… why are you more delicious every time I taste you?_

Because your opinion is jaded. You're too in love with me.

I giggle a little as he pokes my side while his mouth languidly sips my blood.

_No. Your blood is richer, Sookie. I mean it._

Well I don't know what to tell you, Cowboy. Perhaps it's the massive amounts of food I'm eating. Or the Eric blood I enjoy so much?

I stroke his hair and relax under him, enjoying how his body covers mine completely, like I could be swallowed up by his essence. I move my foot up and down the back of his leg gently. I love how he holds himself over me on his elbows so he won't crush me, even though that would really not be the worst thing.

I feel him start to pull away and groan in protest. "No, keep going." I push his head back against me. I don't want him to stop. I love feeling him drink from me. I don't know if it's my own emotions or also his, but I am just completely content when he's drinking me, knowing my blood nourishes him. It makes me want him again and I send him the image, which he dutifully brings to fruition by sliding back inside me.

He moves slowly as he keep stroking my flesh with his tongue, allowing the blood to pool on my skin before swallowing. The movement itself is rhythmic and coupled with the rocking of our hips, it is pure bliss. I'm grateful that he just knows how much I love him drinking me and how intensely in love with him I am. I would give him every drop in my body if he needed it.

He stops suddenly, immediately pulling his mouth away from my neck as well.

"What?" I ask, alarmed at how he sudden the movement was. He's still for a few moments before relaxing a little. "What?"

"No. I thought I heard something."

"My body pleading for an orgasm?" I whisper and pull his mouth back to my neck.

_Must have been, Lover. Though perhaps one day I'll deny you what you crave. I'll tie you to my bed and bring you to the edge over and over, never letting you fall._

Lust consumes us both and my neck is forgotten as he pumps his hips harder into me, probably bruising me in the process but I don't care. It'll heal.

His head jerks up again and he freezes, his entire body tense.

What?

He slowly pulls away and moves off me.

"Eric, wh-" He covers my mouth.

_Quiet._

Eric, what-

_Quiet. Hold your breath a moment._

I don't understand but I try and calm my panting, which is hard to do.

_That's impossible._

"What?" I ask, releasing my breath and suck in more oxygen.

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "Thought I heard someone in the house."

"What?" I ask as I sit up quickly, my hands immediately glowing red.

"Shh, it's okay," he says and takes my wrists, careful not to touch my palms. "I don't hear it anymore. It's alright, Sookie."

I don't believe him because I feel worry emanating from him.

"If we're about to be attacked, please tell me."

"No, no. Must have been a raccoon or something outside," he says and kisses my forehead. "Let me heal your neck." He pricks his finger and rubs the wounds with his blood until they heal. "Now… how about that orgasm you wanted?" he smirks and pulls me into his lap. I slide down onto him and he does his best to try and hide the worry, but it's an uneasy finish to what had been a wonderful session of love making.

Love making. It was funny to hear him suggest such a thing, but he really is quite romantic when he wants to be. Of course then tomorrow night, he'll tell me he wants to fuck me through the wall. There are just so many sides to Eric Northman. And luckily, I get to see them all.

I fall asleep in his arms moments after his daylight slumber claims him. It's after one when I wake and pull myself out of his arms. I'm slightly paranoid that he had heard someone, but I would have sensed a void or another brain. It must have just been an animal, like he said, and I don't pick up on those. I suppose being paranoid is what has kept him alive a thousand years and what will keep him safe another thousand.

After a shower and large breakfast, I decide to pop over to the club to see if Maurella is back. Claudette is cleaning tables when I arrive and greets me with a big hug. Eric will pleased. I have to try and remember to hug as many as I can before I leave.

"How are you feeling? You're looking… much better than I thought. You're healed. How did that-"

"Maurella came to see me and she did this… she healed Eric," I say. "His eye. She healed him."

"What? That's impossible," she states. "That's- vampires can't be healed by our magic. Our magic works on the living and they are not."

"Well he has his eye back, so it worked. She seemed surprised about that too," I explain as we sit at a table. "I need to find her. You said she's the keeper of the Looking Glass?"

"Yes. Like we explained before, it was meant to be a window into the other realms, into Faery. Its keeper is the voice to whom it answers. She is the only full blooded royal fae in this world; therefore it answers to her and her alone."

"I need her to use it to find my mother. Or I need her to tell me about this."

I'm so confused about this and why would Maurella drop this bomb and then disappear?

"Could she have been taken? What if she's in trouble? I mean… what if other fairies are mad she healed a vampire? Could they-"

"We'd know," Claude's voice said as he appeared from backstage. "We would know."

"How?"

"We are her guardians," Claudette explains and gets a cold look from Claude. "We are sworn to help protect her and aid in her duties here."

"What duties? She has duties?" I thought she simply enjoyed sleeping with humans.

"A full-"

"Claudette!" Claude speaks harshly.

"She has a right to know," she insists. "She's one of us," she tells him before turning back to me. "A full blooded royal fairy would not have been left in this realm without reason," Claudette explains but that begs more questions.

"What's the reason? If you're her guardians, can you find her? Can you call her back? How would you know if she were injured or in danger? Why didn't you protect her from the Russian?"

"We weren't assigned then," Claude states. "And we would know. We took a blood oath to aid and protect her and we would simply know."

"Then call her through your blood and get her the fuck back here. I need to know about Liliana."

This is so fucking frustrating! What other methods might I have to find her? I wonder if Holly would be interested in ramping our spells up a notch. Maybe there's a location spell or something? I have all this magic in me. I can feel it humming any time I taste Eric's blood, or when I stand in the sun or now when I'm here surrounded by magic. It has to be useful for something.

"Royals need not answer to anyone. She's free to do as she chooses and if she chooses to stay hidden, she will," Claude informs me and is completely unhelpful.

"Please let me know when she comes back? Or if you hear from her?" I sigh as I stand. "Maybe you can't help me, but I've got other options too."

"Be careful," Claudette smiles and I pull her close for a long hug. Claude is surprised when I hug him tightly too. I did my best Eric!

I pop back home and text Holly before having my second breakfast and half of lunch. I feel… drained and pale. I take some water and a book outside and as soon as I'm outside, I already start to feel better. I strip before vegging out in a lounge chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes pop open and I know internally that it's not even close to sunset but I have the uncontrollable need to be with her, to feel the sun on my face. That is a terrifying thought.

I grab my phone and know it's three in the afternoon as I make my way down the hallway and sense her presence outside, beyond the light tight coverings of the windows. I warm a large glass of blood and drink it down as I stand near the sliding doors that open to the back patio.

I close my eyes and hear the same thing I heard this morning. It was fainter this morning but it's stronger now and I don't understand it. I must be going crazy but I swear it's there.

And so is the compelling desire I have to be outside.

I place the empty glass on the counter and place my hand on the door handle. I slowly slide it perhaps half an inch and the warmth of the sun immediately penetrates the dark space but I step out of the ray and stare at it as it shines. I slip my hand into the direct ray of the sun, preparing for pain and burning flesh, but there's none. It feels good. It feels amazing.

I slide the door open a little more and step into the light so it hits my chest and I feel my blood start to hum softly. I open it a little more and then a little more until I'm standing in the doorway, exposed to the harsh rays of the afternoon southern sun. It's incredible and warm and I feel my entire body hum with its energy.

I leave the door wide open in case I have to vamp speed it back inside but I take a few steps out and feel the warmth of the patio under my feet. It's something I really haven't gotten to truly enjoy in centuries.

She's basking in the sun, stretched out in naked glory beside the pool with one leg dangling in the water. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and steady. Her hair is splayed out around her head and she looks like the fairy goddess she is, her hair a golden halo.

I kneel between her legs and my hands hover over her warm flesh. The sun stretches across my back, tickling cells that have not been exposed to sun in over a thousand years. I lean over and inhale her skin's scent and she's doused in fairy. She's even more intoxicating than ever. Her body is humming from the sun just like mine.

I hover above her chest, hearing her heart pumping away, calling me to taste her. Her artery is throbbing and pulsing, blood shimmering under her golden skin. Every drop is mine. My fangs drop as my body yearns to rub against her, to rouse her from sleep and push inside her with the sun on my back, contrasting everything I am supposed to be.

I concentrate on every piece of her and me, tied so effectively together through blood and emotion, our lives so indelibly linked now that I'm fairly certain neither of us could live without the other. Her body radiates heat and pulses magic inside me and the blood flowing under her skin is so strong I can almost sense it flowing under mine. The sound of her breaths are hypnotic to me as is the way her chest rises and falls, begging for my mouth to take her breasts and suck on them while she mewls for more.

But I close my eyes and try to tune all of those sounds that are inherently Sookie and focus on what is not: thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp.

I hear it pulsing within her and I do not understand.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear guest who said the following "Oh crap, is this going to turn into yet another pregnant Sookie story? It's like everyone thinks a woman life can't be fulfilling if she's not producing offspring" : Please have the courage to log in if you're going to insult my intelligence or my beliefs that you know nothing about. I don't need your negativity toward my creative decisions. I really struggled to decide where to go with my story and tried to come up with a plot that would be compelling and different. You're welcome to stop reading any time my choices are not not engaging or appealing to you.

**svmlover1: thanks for reading and good luck in the future**

**THANKS to everyone else enjoying a new adventure: white demoness, Mistress-Cinder, ChickiesMom, MSR82, classicoldmama, charhamblin, mindy781, lunjul, mindy781, Team-Sooric-Delena, Eternal Kaila, Olivia Williams, minkarlek, ShellCat, melissacl, evalilly, Eternal Kaila, nordiclover, LostInSpace33, Humag, cimmeria, VAlady, Andykins, TrueGirl3 **

**Chapter 7**

I stare at her for several long minutes, watching as the gentle breeze moves her hair, watching the rise and fall of her breasts and how the sun dances on her skin.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump

That's- it's impossible. It has to be something else other than…

I place my head over her chest, carefully against her skin and hear the steady beat of her heart: thump thump thump thump. It's a rhythm I know all too well, one I love listening to, hearing echoing through me. But the other one is faster: thumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

I place my ear to her abdomen, feeling her warm skin underneath my face and it's very prominent, echoing inside her.

I sit back on my heels as I stare at her.

"AAAHH!" she shrieks as she opens hers eyes and blasts me backwards against the house. "Eric! What the fuck are you doing?" she shrieks and throws herself on me and the next second, we're on our bed. "Do you want to die? How dare you fucking- you will not fucking leave me!" she yells and punches me hard in the chest. "You got that?" she yells and punches me again.

"Sookie, calm down," I say, sending her calm through the bond. "Feel me, Lover. I'm okay, absolutely no burning or anything." I catch her arms when she tries to punch me again and pull her tight against my chest. "I'm okay. I promise."

"But- but how?" she asks and she rubs her face against my skin. "You're so warm."

"I don't know. I woke up and just… felt the desire to be outside. I did some small tests first, but… I was outside for about five minutes."

She turns on the light and starts examining me, first by running her hands over my chest and arms and then by instructing me to flip over. She proceeds to run her hands over my back and she relaxes a little as she eralizes that I'm really okay.

"Now… take us back out there. I was enjoying the view," I whisper to her as I pull her into my arms. "One of the chairs or in the pool if you please."

"No. I'm not taking my vampire out into the bright afternoon sun. That's completely counterintuitive. It's- why push your luck?"

Push my luck? Seems like the sun is the least of my problems.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump

"Eric, what's wrong?" she asks and touches my face softly.

"Nothing," I reply and kiss her cheek softly. "You're right. Why don't you go back out and I'll get some more sleep?"

She stares at me, not believing. I know she knows something is wrong but… I need to be certain. I need more information. This is not- it can't be.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump

It's impossible. She couldn't possibly be…

"Eric, please, what's happened?"

"I'm worried about going to Indiana and leaving you for a couple days. I didn't want to come home just to have to leave." I lie. I have to figure this thing out and I have no idea where I would get information. Especially since she- there's no way she could be-

"Well I don't want you to go either. Maybe I should come with you?"

"NO," I state quickly. "No. No. You- have to do things here, for us. Pam and I can't take the day meetings and we want to get the new building done as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" she asks seriously. "You- what's wrong with you?"

"Everything is fine, Älva," I tell her, not having any clue how or why I feel the need to conceal this. If that's what this is. This- who do I even talk to about this?

"You're lying and I want to know why?" She pushes off of me and stands up to glare at me. "What's going on, Eric?"

"I've got a lot on my mind, Sookie. I don't need you-"

"Eric Northman, you tell me right this minute. You promised to keep me safe and if there's something going on, I demand you tell me right now."

"I've been called to join in the search for Count Adalmund."

~*~*~*~*~*~

My entire heart sinks to the floor.

"No," I say softly. "No. You just got back." I don't want him going after deranged killers. "I thought those other people were going to-"

"They called before I came home and they-"

"You knew this when you came home?" I ask angrily. "You- and you said nothing? What the fuck, Eric?" I ask, wishing I could growl like he can.

"I didn't want to upset you when we had to deal with other things."

"Well good job," I say and blast him to hurt him as I storm out of the bedroom.

_Sookie, please don't be mad. You know you're just mad because you're worried._

"No. I'm mad because I'm MAD!" I scream through the door of the house as I grab my clothes from the patio and get dressed quickly. When I come back inside he's standing in the kitchen, hands on his hips.

"It'll just be for a few days."

I stare at him for a moment and set aside my own anger, actually shield myself from it and a wave of dishonesty washes over me. Guilt and- "You're lying. Why are you lying to me?" It hurts. What does he still feel he needs to lie about? To me? What does he think would possibly hurt me enough that he'd lie about-

"Did you-" It's the only thing that I can think he knows would hurt me enough that he'd lie about it.

"What?"

"Did you have sex with someone else?" I ask softly.

"What?! No. Of course not! What makes you think that?"

Then he drank from someone else. I think that hurts worse than thinking about him fucking someone else. Even if it was an accident, even if he didn't- it still hurts worse than when they broke my wrists.

"How could you?" I gasp before teleporting out of there. I wind up in Gran's kitchen which is now painted and different but I sit at the table and start crying.

My phone rings and it's him. "I just need to be alone," I answer and hang up on him. He calls again but I turn my phone off. I head upstairs, hoping my bed will still be there, and it is. I curl up and cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sookie, whatever you think I did, I didn't. Where are you? Please… come home. We need to talk. We- please just come back."

I don't understand what just happened. I don't understand a lot. I don't understand how on earth she could be pregnant.

I- it's impossible. But what else could it be that I was hearing? Unless perhaps there's a heart condition or something? I head to my office and turn on the laptop to start searching. I also make a few phone calls to a couple doctors, trying to find out what heart conditions sound like, but I can't seem to find anything that would explain it.

I try calling her a few times as well but it goes right to voicemail. Dammit.

"Sookie, you need to come home now. Please- don't- it's very important for you to come home. Do not go to Fangtasia. Don't go anywhere, don't see vampires or- please come home."

I have no idea what to do but… she needs to stay here. If she were to be around other vampires, they'd be able to heart it too. Plus her already appealing scent is… she smells too good not to taste, especially to young vampires with less control.

I dial the phone again. "God dammit, Sookie. NOW. Come home now. You're in danger."

Sookie, come home NOW. That's an order from your master.

A second later she appears, her eyes red and tears covering her cheeks. "What do you want, Master?" she sobs with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I pull her into my arms and she tries fighting me off. "Please, Lover, stop. I think you're sick," I whisper to her. "I think you're sick and I'm worried. That's the truth."

_What? I feel fine. I-_

"Your smell is different, Sookie. I'm worried that you're sick. Maybe it's my blood. I don't know, but that's- I'm deeply worried about it and you."

"You didn't drink from someone else?"

"What? Of course not. Is that what you-" Of course that's what she would assume would be bad enough for me to lie about. "I'm so sorry."

She finally allows me to cradle her in my arms and comfort her. "I'm so sorry for lying. I just didn't want to alarm you. I'm- I think it's best if you stay here at home for a few days until we can sort it out."

I run my fingers through her hair as she rests against me.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"I thought you said I smell good?"

"You smell amazingly good, but… that worries me. Your smell shouldn't change, Sookie. It- you taste even better. I- with all the powers you've gotten lately and these strange dreams and- Maybe it's too much magic; I'm concerned perhaps your body can't handle it."

And has grown another heartbeat? No. It's just best to keep this quiet until I can know what the fuck is happening and I think it starts with the fairies. I just need her to stay here a few days.

"But I feel fine, better than fine."

"But not normal. You're eating like a crazy person which isn't… too much vampire blood is known to have ill effects on some people. I just want to be sure you're okay."

"So Doctor Ludwig then?"

"No," I say quickly. "No. Just… let's give it a few days without you taking blood from me and see if you go back to normal. I just don't think it's safe if you're around Pam or especially Tara. Tara won't be able to control herself. Most vampires won't be able to control themselves."

"Yeah, okay," she nods. "But… why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to alarm you, Sookie. In retrospect, I see that the opposite happened."

"Just tell me the truth from now on, okay?"

"Yes," I nod. "I will. Let's see if we can get a couple more hours of sleep, alright?"

"Yeah. I'm exhausted."

I pick her up and zip us into the bedroom where we curl up together. I simply hold her as she calms herself more and finally falls asleep but all I think about is the steady thumpthumpthumpthumpthump inside her.

I try not to allow myself to think it or believe it but what else could it be? She's not smelled of any other men, not that I even think that she would but if there'd been a spell of some kind, but… when would she have had the time? In the four weeks since I've come back, she's been with me and when I wasn't home, she was with Pam and Tara or Jessica.

But how on earth could she be pregnant? It's not possible.

There are a lot of things I can do and have done. But not this.

However the thumpthumpthumpthump ringing in my ears is impossible to tune out. The steady thumpthumpthumpthump of… of what can only be my child.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO: Nordiclover, Astanley1991, MSR82, Impulse53669, LostInSpace33, patracco, ChickiesMom, Mistress-Cinder, classicoldmama, violetsdream, VAlady, Eternal Kaila, DPrincess, Humag, B-Rock525, coakes013, ReDish, kitty, AislinnSatoshi, Olivia Williams, ebm1, MissLuLu2010, mindy781**

**Chapter 8**

_"Corbett," I smile and turn to see him walking carefully in the dark, his only light a small flashlight._

_"You said you wouldn't be back," he whispers as he approaches and I didn't think I would._

_"Just for a few moments," I say quietly and feel him standing next to me. He sinks down to sit beside me and I hear the gasp of breath when he realizes what I have._

_"Who-"_

_"It's your daughter," I answer his unasked question. "Our daughter."_

_"What? I- don't understand. It-"_

_"It's our daughter, Corbett. Our beautiful little girl."_

_"It was only a few months ago that we- it was just one night."_

_"Still… here she is."_

_"I don't even know your last name."_

_"It's Sukey," I smile. "Liliana Sukey and you must take care of her now."_

_"What? No. I can't. I have a wife. We have a son."_

_"And now you have a daughter. She's in danger if she stays with me. She won't be like me. We bound her powers so she can have a normal life. "_

_"How am I supposed to do that, Lil? How am I supposed to explain this to my wife?"_

_"You won't have to," I whisper as I look down at my lovely little girl. "I'm so sorry, littlest Sukey."_

_"Sookie? Is that her name?" he laughs softly. "It's adorable."_

_I haven't actually had a chance to name her, but I say, "Yes. My little Sukey." I kiss her forehead and whisper to her in our language, the last she'll hear of it. "Take her," I say and hand her to him. I kiss his forehead and whisper the enchantment as I sprinkle some fairy dust over them._

_I cry as I disappear back into the forest and out of their minds._

My eyes pop open and he's sitting up, doing something on his phone.

"My name," I say and he turns to smile at me. "My name is her last name. She- she named me before she enchanted us all."

"What are you talking about?" he asks as he continues typing something on his phone.

"The dream. I think she was in danger in the forest. She wanted to keep me safe. I don't know how I know, but I just know. She did it trying to keep me safe. Little did she know vampires would come out of the closet and I'd fall in love with one." He seems distracted. "You okay?"

"Yes. Sorry." He sets his phone down and turns to me. "King-stuff never stops." He slides down into the bed and pulls me against him. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sick, Eric. I think you're imagining things. Or perhaps you just wanted to keep me in bed."

"Well as appealing as that is, I'm not imagining that your blood tastes different and that you smell… mouth-watering," he whispers and I feel his nose press against my neck and inhale deeply. The effects it has on him are immediately present against my leg.

"Eric, why did you lie? Why not just tell me? It's- I thought we were going to tell each other stuff."

"And I thought you were going to stop blasting me when you get mad? Would you like it if I slapped you any time you do something I don't like?"

I almost have a snarky remark for him but I suppose he is right on that. "No," I acquiesce with a sigh. "You're right." I really have no explanation or excuse other than I was mad. "I'm sorry," I say as I stare into his eyes. "I think I have to work on controlling my powers more so my emotions don't bring them out."

I feel his hand ghost over my stomach and it sends shivers up my spine.

"It's good that your emotions help you access your powers, but you don't want to get mad and blast red because someone steals your parking space at the store."

I know it's a ludicrous example, but he makes a very good point.

"Perhaps I'll start practicing somehow? I don't know where, but-"

"I have a place," he tells me. "I own 50 acres of land in the bayou with plenty of open space and no one around. We can visit it together soon and then you'll be able to find it on your own."

Oh well that's a very good idea. Open space with no one I could injure accidentally. I need to start practicing and getting good with it. I need to learn to control the red because I sure as hell don't want to accidentally kill someone.

I lean over to kiss him but he turns away from me. "Eric?" I ask. When has he ever turned away from a kiss? Especially from me. But I sense that he's upset with me. "What?"

"How could you ever think that I would break my word to you?"

"Eric… I knew you were lying. What else would you feel the need to lie about?"

"I will never break my promises to you, Sookie. Ever. You thinking I would is just- you said you trust me. How can I protect us all and keep us safe if you don't trust me?"

"How could you lie to me? I wouldn't have thought that, if you hadn't been lying," I say, defending myself as I pull back from him. "I felt it. I knew you were lying. What else was I supposed to think?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I also have to concede a point to her there. And I'm still lying.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"Regardless of how I may keep the truth from you for your own safety," I tell her, "I will never break my word to you. The only one who could have forced me to break my word is gone." Not that Godric would have ever forced me to hurt my chosen. "I promised you that my body is for you and you alone, as yours is mine. I mean that, Sookie."

She nods softly and I pull her back against me and kiss her gently.

I'm extremely worried.

I'm worried that this could hurt her somehow. I'm worried that if word gets out, that all the supernatural creatures will want to take a shot at her. It's obviously unnatural and has never happened before and I'm scared that they will all think it's some sort of abomination. I'm worried that I won't be able to protect her or keep her safe. I'm also scared that they could be right.

How the fuck was I able to get her pregnant? I've slept with thousands of humans and not once did any of them wind up pregnant. It's not possible. It's- my body is dead. Sure, I walk around and talk but I don't breathe and my heart doesn't beat and therefore whatever is left of my reproductive system is long dead. Yet here I sit.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

Correction: here we sit.

It must have been that night with the healing spell from Maurella. That's the only explanation I can come up with. Did she know she could do that? Did she know that would happen? Is that why she's gone? Is that why Istvan was obsessed with her? Because she could give him a child? Or is that why he wanted Sookie? Everything is now extremely complicated.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"Eric?" she asks softly and it's hard to concentrate on anything else other than the steady strong heartbeat inside her.

"Yes, Lover?"

"Are you okay? I really don't think you should be this worried about me."

"Sookie, I want to spend eternity with you. I will be worried about anything that I think may harm you."

"So…" She sits up and stares at me, her hands on my chest. "What has been known to happen when people drink too much vampire blood? What symptoms are we looking at? Why not call Doctor Ludwig about-"

"No. No. She already doesn't like vampires and we need her goodwill for the future."

"But if she knows something that can help us and-"

"NO," I growl loudly. No one can know about this yet. NO one. Not for a long time, not until I know that she's okay and that she's not being hurt by this. Not until- I have no idea. But no.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"What the hell, Eric?" she says. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please trust me on this," I say, trying to calm myself. "I want to go to Fangtasia and contact some of the other ancients that I know and find out if any of their humans ever showed negative effects of the blood and what they were."

"Then we should go now. Let's get dressed and-"

"No, Sookie. You have to stay here. Please… especially with Tara being so new, and even Pam is young as far as vampires go. Most of the vampires who frequent the bar are less than two hundred and it's too dangerous you smelling as you do."

I hope she will trust me on this. I just don't wish to alarm her if I don't have to. I want to tell her when I have some information for her or at least when I know that she's safe.

I haven't even thought of the baby. The baby. My baby.

That concept is lost on me. I could have a baby growing inside her right now.

My son or daughter could be growing right now.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"Please tell me you understand, Sookie. Please. Just stay home tonight, watch some movies, swim, relax. I'll be gone maybe a few hours and then we can spend the night together."

"Eric, why are you so worried?" she asks, touching my face softly.

Why am I worried?

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

For a myriad of reasons that all can be summarized by the sound pounding in my ears.

"You are the most important thing to me, Sookie," I say. "Your safety, your life… I will not jeopardize that and I will not gamble with that gift. Please, just promise me you'll stay here tonight."

"Okay," she finally agrees. "I promise."

I pull her into my arms for a tight hug. Her safety is priority but… the prospect that I'm hugging the mother of my child is just surreal.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO: DPrincess, Eternal Kaila, Team-Sooric-Delena, ChickiesMom, MSR82, Andykins, mindy781, VAlady, aggie, Andykins, classicoldmama, LostInSpace33, B-Rock525, Mistress-Cinder**

**Chapter 9  
**  
"You promise you'll actually listen to me and stay home?" I ask her as I pull on my boots. I can't have her going anywhere right now because it could put her in danger.

"Yes. I promised, didn't I? Who are you going to talk to anyway?"

"A couple vampires I know who have had bonded humans before," I tell her honestly because it wouldn't be a bad idea to check if it's just some weird abnormal heartbeat. Even though I know it's not. I really intend on going to that meadow and forcing a fairy to talk.

"I'll only be gone a few hours, Sookie," I assure her and sit beside her on the couch so I can kiss her properly. She pulls me closer and deepens the kiss because she's a sexy vixen but I pull away.

"You sure you wanna leave, Viking?"

"No, but I will," I whisper against her lips and lick her bottom lip before standing.

"Fine. I'll allow you to leave, but you should bring me back a present," she informs me as she tugs on my hand to stop me from walking away.

"Oh you'll allow me?" She tugs me hard and I drop onto the couch again, sitting beside her. I slide my hand up her nude leg. "I rather enjoy you in my shirt, Lover," I whisper and kiss her neck slowly. "And what kind of present would my lady enjoy?"

"Surprise me" is her response. "And hurry back."

"Of course," I agree as I suck on her earlobe. She moans and I smell her growing arousal. "I have to go before we start this."

"Already started, Eric," she states as her hand massages me through my jeans. How can I possibly leave now? Perhaps another twenty minutes is not all that-

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

Right. It's very important I leave. "True, however this way you'll spend the night thinking of me and inside you." I stand up and she's pouting. "I may have to bite this lip later," I inform her and tug on it with my fingers.

"I look forward to it" is her minxy response.

"Call if you need me."

"I need you now," she answers honestly and I sense a bit of worry and perhaps even sadness.

"What?" I stand beside her and she takes my hand and plays with my fingers as she enjoys doing after many orgasms. "There's no need to worry. I'll get some information and then I'll be back."

"You swear you're telling me the truth?" she asks, her beautiful eyes staring at me. "You're not flying off to fight in an epic battle? You're safe? I'm safe?"

"I swear, Sookie. No battles tonight. I just need some information and I'll probably stop at Fangtasia and check on a few things. I'll be back no later than one."

"Promise me, Eric." I don't know why she's so insistent or why I still feel something akin to sadness through the bond. "Promise me that's the truth."

"All I need is information; I promise," I say and cup her face in my hands. I gently stroke her cheeks before kissing her lovingly. "I'll be back by one."

She is clinging to me a bit more than normal so I pick her up and hug her tightly before she finally releases my hands so I can leave. I don't want to leave. I don't want to go at all. I want nothing more than to spend every waking hour with her, but… I need to find out if this is real, if it's okay, if she's okay. I don't want her getting attached to it, if we have to destroy it or if it's some strange… I don't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He's lying.

He's lying but I don't know why.

I didn't even get this much worry from him through the bond when we were in the middle of that shit with Istvan and it's alarming. He knows something and he's not telling me. He's not telling me and it's making me sad.

As soon as I see him take off through the window, I head into his office. He obviously took his phone with him but maybe there's something on his computer. I wonder if he's sent emails or something. Ordinarily, I wouldn't- I certainly wouldn't want him violating my privacy, but this feeling nagging at me won't go away and it's making me sad deep in my soul. There's already too much going on and the dreams-

Maybe he knows something about my mother? Maybe he located her and she's sick or dead or captured. What if he knows where she is? Maybe that's it?

I turn the computer on and there's a password needed. Shit, Eric. Who in the hell do you think would try to break into your computer? I realize perhaps he may have some secret vampire files or something, but in his house? It's like Fort Knox here!

I grab my phone and text him: need your laptop password, want to shop a little.

It only takes a second for the response to come and that is pretty incredible: texting while flying. I wonder if there is a law against that.

I type in Valhalla and make a note to myself to find out what that is and why it's significant. Regardless, it lets me in and I pull up his email and feel bad about this but… he's not telling me and I know it's bad.

I don't find anything in the inbox. It's a lot of business emails and ones with other vampires and from the WVA and a bunch between him and Pam about business and Tara. I notice he left Internet Explorer open so I maximize that to see if there's anything there and holy crap, Eric.

Open is a girl's blog who talks about how her and her boyfriend got into- woah. Okay. Using a scarf to tie someone is very different from this! I can't believe someone would post this shit on the internet. She's sharing details about how her man got her into having anal sex and chaining her up and- okay. Exit. Thank you.

Then I open Foxfire to see what's there. Not like I expect a site called to pop up, but… I don't know. What else am I going to do right now?

I open up the browser history and there are probably twenty links that he accessed today and holy fuck. Why is he reading about pregnancy and prenatal care and- Who the hell is pregnant?

Did he find Liliana? Is she pregnant? Maybe she's really sick? But… why would he care? I know it can't be me. Is it one of Pam's humans? But why would he give a damn? Why would he be so worried? There's only one human he would really care enough about to read this much and it's me. But no.

No. It's- no.

I stare at the screen for what feels like hours.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shopping will do her good and keep her busy for a bit.

I fly over the meadow and look down. There's no one around and I wonder how long it will take for people to show up. It's nearly nine, which means the club should start getting busy. She said humans visit which means they have to walk through some kind of portal. I perch atop a tree to hide as I lie in wait.

It's perhaps fifteen minutes before I see a couple girls giggling as they approach. I take flight and drop down right in front of them. They are immediately terrified but that's not my problem. I grab one of them tightly and take flight, hovering above the other three.

"Let me go, you fanger!" she yelps but I cover her mouth and look down. The other blasts me but I dodge it easily.

"You'll get her back unharmed when Claude, Claudette or Maurella come out here. Tell them it's urgent and about Sookie. Go now quickly because I'm getting hungry." And then I fly back to the tree with her and hold her tightly, keeping her hands from being able to move and blast me.

"Please," she cries as she struggles.

"I won't hurt you on purpose, but fighting doesn't make it easier for me to resist. Just stop."

She stops, probably out of self-preservation, but now we just have to wait.

"VAMPIRE!" I hear someone scream and look down to see a male standing in the field and I assume he's Claude. Right on time. "YOU BRING HER BACK HERE!"

I fly down and release the girl who dashes through an invisible barrier and disappears.

He blasts me. "How DARE you come and attack us! Especially when-"

"I didn't attack," I growl. "I got your attention. You wouldn't have come out here otherwise."

"And I sure as hell am not staying," he says but I grab his arm. He lashes back with fairy claws that extend and gouge my arm.

"Stop it," I say. "I came about Sookie; she may be in danger."

"Sookie's in danger only because of you!" he says and blasts me backwards, packing quite a punch for a such a petite looking male, but it's nothing harmful. Yet.

"STOP or I may end up attacking you!" I growl, my fangs glistening at him, aching to tear his flesh. I struggle to calm myself but my fangs won't retract.

"What they see in you, I'll never know, Viking. You shouldn't have come." He blasts again and that is enough of that. Does he want to see what a viking I can be?

"Sookie could be dying!" I state and that gets his attention and he stills. For all I know, this could kill her. What is inside her could- I don't know. I can't let that happen. "Something has happened. I think Maurella has information that we need. We need your help."

"What happened? Where is she? Did you turn her?" he accuses and his hands start glowing. "I'll kill you, Vampire!"

"CLAUDE!" A girl says as she comes out. She brought Sookie home the other day. "Stop it. What's wrong with Sookie?" she asks me as she places a hand on his arm. "I'm Claudette. Excuse my brother. What's going on? Jill said there was a vampire out here attacking fairies."

"I didn't attack," I repeat. "But Sookie. She's- I think when Maurella healed my eye, she did something else to me, to us, to- I need to talk to her. Where is she? It's imperative that I speak with her."

"We don't know," the girl states. "She's not beholden to check in with us. She could have left this realm even. What is wrong with Sookie?"

"I- I believe she's-"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pregnant?

I can't possibly be- but-

I get dressed quickly and teleport to the Piggly Wiggly in Shreveport that I've used and thankfully I have Eric's card, my card. I buy one of every test they have and pop home and have a peeing party. This can't even be in the realm of possibility. He's wrong if that's what he thinks. He has to be. Why would he even think that? Does he keep track of my cycle? I- well I didn't have it recently, but it's only a week late and things have been stressful.

I pace as I wait for my phone to go off when they're done.

This can't be and he must be crazy. Does he not realize he's a vampire? That's one of the awesome reasons to date one, beside the amazing sex. It's impossible for a vampire to get someone pregnant because whatever he ejaculates is not alive. Who knows if there are sperm, but if there are, they've been dead a thousand years. Perhaps I shouldn't think about that too much because that's kind of… weird.

So he's clearly delusional. What if he's under some sort of spell? What if another witch has cursed him or something? How do I even check for that? I'll have to go see Pam and see if she has noticed him being strange. Maybe it happened in Europe? Maybe someone wants to dethrone him by making him crazy? Maybe it's-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

At least I'll have the proof for him to see when he gets-

What?!

WHAT?!

I'm-

~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's impossible," Claude states. "You are dead and cannot produce viable sperm."

"And yet I hear a heartbeat in her stomach," I state.

"This is impossible," Claudette reiterates. "There is no way you-"

"Well she didn't have sex with anyone else and I spent time listening to all types of heart disorders, murmurs and arrhythmias online. The only thing that explains the extra heartbeat is-"

"She cannot get pregnant by you, Vampire," Claude says angrily.

"Which is why we need to discuss this with Maurella. I think it was the healing spell."

All of a sudden, an intense wave of panic surges through me. Sookie.

"I have to get back to her. If you care for her as you claim to, speak of this to no one. You know this news will not go over well in our realm." I just hope they really do care for her.

"If this truly is- if you have created a child with her, there's no telling what it could be capable of," Claude states. "We-"

"We need information before we do anything," I tell him. "I'm well aware of the dangers. I'm loathe to involve a healer, but-"

"Bring her to me," Claudette says. "I've birthed many for my sisters. I'll examine her."

"She doesn't know yet. I want to have information before-"

_ERIC!_

I hand her my card with my cell number on it. "Please… find Maurella or Liliana. They have the answers; I know they do." Before waiting for their response, I take to the air.

I'm coming, my Sookie.  
**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS TO: Renny777, Mistress-Cinder, evalilly, MSR82, LostInSpace33, ncmiss12, Eternal Kaila, classicoldmama, isipare, , DPrincess, B-Rock525, mindy781, VAlady**

**Gah! I hope you all don't hate me for her reaction!  
**

**Chapter 10**

I fly home as fast as I possibly can and panic and terror are surging through me from her.

Sookie, I'm on my way. Five minutes. It's okay, Älva.

_This is not okay. This is not- I want it out. This is not okay. Nothing about this is okay, Eric. It's not. I want it out._

What?

I ask. Does she- did she figure it out? Fuck.

Stay calm, Sookie. It's okay. We'll figure it out, Lover. It'll be okay.

_No. This is not. I want it gone. Want it out._

The sheer amount of panic and pain terrifies me and I land in the driveway and can hardly wait the second it takes me to prick my finger and use my key. As soon as I'm inside, I smell her blood.

"SOOKIE!" I scream and race through the house toward the smell. I dart through the closet into the bathroom where I find her with a knife. "Sookie!" I yell and my fangs are itching from the intoxicating scent of her blood which is pooling on the floor. "Lover," I say as I throw myself beside her and take the knife out of her hands. "Sookie," I whisper and assess the damage. She has burns on her stomach. Are those blast burns? And cuts all over.

"What have you done?"

"Get it out, Eric," she says, her nails digging into my arm, her eyes full of terror. "Get it out. I want it out. Now."

"Calm down," I say and pull her against me, biting my wrist as I do. "Drink, Love."

"NO. I don't want to be healed, Eric," she says and shoves my arm away. "I want it out. You swore you'd keep me safe. Take it out!" Her desperate pleas are heart-breaking and I don't understand.

"What's- I-" I'm completely confused. I hadn't told her because I expected she would be completely and utterly protective with motherly instinct and I didn't want to have to do something to get rid of it if it was- "Did you have a dream?" If she had a nightmare or- I don't even know but I'm fucking panicking now.

"NO. I fucking got knocked up by something! Eric! Get it out of me. I don't want it!" She shoves away from me and lunges for the knife.

"Sookie!" I go to grab it and she blasts me away.

"If you won't do it, then I will!" She's about to plunge the knife through her so I throw a towel over her face to distract her so that I can grab the knife and toss it away. Then I yank her into the tub with me. I lock my legs over hers and wrap my arms around her with her arms, like a straight jacket.

"Let me go!" She struggles against me. "Get it out, Eric. I don't want it. I don't- I don't want it. You have to protect me!"

I don't know how to calm this or help her and I'm terrified. I don't know what to do or how I can help her. Of all the reactions I thought she might have, this was not one of them.

"Shh, calm down, so we can figure out our options, but cutting yourself up isn't one of them."

Why on earth is she so panicked? I thought most women want to be mothers and I thought Sookie had wanted to be, if she could have ever stood to have a human male companion. She's certainly loving and compassionate and nurturing.

_It's evil. It's some thing. Some thing crawled inside me. It- was there a spell? I don't- I didn't touch anyone else. I don't want this. There's something I don't remember and he's hiding it from me and-_

"Sookie, listen to me. I think it's mine."

_No. It can't be. It's someone- a witch, a demon, a-_

It's mine, Lover.

"It can't be, Eric. It's- while you were away someone must have drugged me or-"

"I think it was the spell that Maurella did, Sookie. I think when she healed my eye, she was glowing and you were glowing too and I think maybe… I don't know. I think maybe it made my sperm viable, maybe gave us a window? I would know if anything else touched you."

She seems to be calming a little and not fighting my grip on her but she's still scared inside.

"I would know, Sookie," I whisper in her ear softly and kiss her temple. "You've been with me and Pam and Tara for the past three weeks and we would have noticed if you'd disappeared, gone to another dimension, or been drugged and raped. I would have smelled another's scent on you. I would know if something or someone else touched mine."

"But you can't, Eric. It's impossible."

"So are werewolves. So are fairies who glow red light and kill vampires. So are witches and memory spells, Sookie. We're talking about a world where magic and alternate realms exist, where the impossible, sometimes becomes possible."

I think she's finally at a point where she's hearing me, listening to me.

"It has to have been that spell, which according to the websites would be timed correctly since you're a week late and the websites say you can get pregnant 2 weeks before your cycle, which would be three weeks ago when the spell happened."

How can this be? How could that spell-

It's Eric's? Eric's baby? I- am pregnant with his baby?

"Believe me, Sookie, my mind has been to all sorts of dark places since I realized-"

"How?" I wonder. "How did you know? My scent?"

"Perhaps, but it's the heartbeat I started hearing the other day."

"It's heartbeat? You- you hear it's heartbeat?"

"Yes, which the websites say starts around day 21 but isn't detectable by machine until later. But…"

"And you didn't fucking TELL me?" How could he not fucking tell me? "Let me go."

"Not until I know you're okay and that you'll take my blood to heal you."

"No. I- is that even safe? If I'm really-" God the word. To say the word out loud is bizarre. "Pregnant. Is- I don't the baby to be a crack baby or something."

"Then let me cut my wrist and let it bleed on you to heal the marks."

"Okay," I nod since I hurt all over my stomach. I tried blasting it out but it wouldn't work. I couldn't penetrate myself no matter how much I tried. It was like there was some sort of shield there or something. Was I protecting it from me? Was it protecting itself? Is it- if it's mine, is it a fairy? It must be part fairy. Right?

He releases me slowly and bites his wrist deeply. "Here, rub it, drip it, whatever. I'll open it up again when it closes." I squeeze the wound and he helps me aim it for my stomach and then his other hand is around my torso helping to rub it over my marred flesh. He opens it two more times so I can really make sure it all heals.

There's still so much racing through my head and my heart. I knew it couldn't be natural. I knew this wasn't for me. The normal human having a baby thing, I knew would never be mine. I've known for a while, even if I'd wanted it. And I really knew I couldn't have it with him. I thought something had crawled inside me or- I just kept thinking of all the terrible things I've seen like demi-goddesses taking over people and making them kill and spells taking people's memories…

"I was so scared, Eric," I confess. I just started panicking. I was terrified he wouldn't love me. I was scared I'd die. "I thought I'd been raped or something, from a spell or- because it's- I know it can't- couldn't be yours."

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I really didn't think you'd react this way," he says as he holds me and starts running water to fill the tub. "I've been trying to get information. I went to the fairies tonight and demanded they find Maurella for us. I didn't want you getting attached before we knew anything."

"You still lied, Eric. I thought we went through this earlier and while we did, you were still hiding something. I can't- I have to know you're not hiding things. I can't do that again, especially not with you." I love him so much more than I ever loved Bill and if he- I can't do it. "It hurt so much to learn the truth about Bill and I can't-"

"I know and I'm sorry. I keep trying to protect you and keep making things worse."

"So stop trying to protect me and assume I'm strong enough to cope. I need you to be honest. Always."

The terror of what could have happened, what almost did happen… because I kept something from her for her own protection. I could have lost her. I almost did. I would have come home to find her dead on my floor.

"I swear to you," I say. "On your life and mine. I almost lost you tonight because of my own-"

"Arrogance is the word you're looking for. Thinking you can fix everything and do it all, assuming you're just the person to solve it all… it's arrogance that makes you think you can handle everything, Eric. And every time, it gets you or someone else into trouble."

I can't even argue with that because she's right. With Russell, it got Pam tortured. With Istvan, it got her nearly killed. And here again… I have to be smarter. I have to stop thinking about just my interests. I have a family to consider.

"You're right, my Sookie," I admit softly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"You're right," I admit louder. "I saw you kill Istvan and his underlings in a second. You're not a human I have to protect. You're… I'll always try and protect you, Sookie, but you're also a fairy with strong powers. It's- hard, changing that mentality."

"Yes, well, it's also hard changing around my entire sleep schedule to accommodate you, but I did because I love you. So you should afford me the same courtesy."

I nod as I stroke her torso softly. The warm water smells of her blood and mine and it's most intoxicating. This is probably the best scented bath I've ever had.

"I will, my love, from now on. I swear on your life and mine."

"You better, Mister," she warns me gently and elbows me just the same. "What are we going to do? How- I assume you didn't want to call the doctor for a reason?"

"I'm worried I can't keep you both safe. I'm afraid to tell anyone for fear they'll want to harm you or the baby. And most importantly, I'm terrified that they'll be right in doing so."

What if it is something to be feared? What if it hurts her? What if it's not a normal baby? What if we fight to keep it safe and it doesn't recognize Sookie as its caregiver? What if it's a vampire forever? An infant who never grows? What if it never grows inside her and is just there? What if it's a fairy with powers and it blasts her apart? What if it has fangs and will bite her and drink her from the inside? What if-

"Okay, now you're panicking?"

"Yes, join me, won't you?" I ask and hug her tightly.

"Oh I'm still there," she says. "But- we- I don't know if it's… I was trying to blast it out, Eric, and it was like I couldn't. Maybe my magic doesn't allow self-harm, or maybe the baby is protected? Oh god, what if it's not a baby? What if it has fangs and drinks my blood from the inside?"

There's no way I can protect her from something inside her. There's-

"OH GOD, what if it has fairy claws and rips me open? Or blasts me open? Eric!"

"Shh… we have to think this through. We have to be calm."

"How the fuck are we supposed to be calm?"

"Sookie? I have no idea."

.

.

.

**AN: Shall I duck?**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS TO: VAlady, Toni, Princess Brigant, ChickiesMom, ncmiss12, DPrincess, classicoldmama, Mistress-Cinder, Renny777, violetsdream, LostInSpace33, wanicokanwi2012, B-Rock525, MSR82, kkfoster, mindy781, Team-Sooric-Delena, Eternal Kaila, ReDish**

**Guess people weren't SOOO mad or non understanding. Sookie thought she'd been raped or spell-violated. She still might have been. Who knows? Maybe you'll find out this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Could it really be his child growing inside me? It seems like the most likely of scenarios, but that's not exactly comforting. Is it a demon baby? Or a fairy baby? Does it look like a baby? Or will it look like a real fairy? If my magic is stronger, would I look like a real fairy if I were to travel to another dimension?

I think the only thing that's keeping me sane is that he's right here with me, his arms locked around me, holding me against him. It's probably the only time we've ever been skin on skin and not wanted to have sex. He's not even aroused, which just proves how worried he is.

"If it was the spell… then… was it your human sperm that made the baby? Or did whatever magic in the blood that makes you a vampire alter your sperm so we'll have some half-vampire, half-fairy thing? What if it has fangs and fairy claws? When do nails form?"

"Are nails really the important issue, Sookie?"

"Well if it's my uterus they'll be slicing through, then yes," I explain, imaging all sorts of things. What if it starts hurting me and it has magic protecting it? "I need to know more about fairy births. If I'm really half-fae, then it will be a quarter. Though I know nothing about human births either. Or did the healing make it more magical or more fae?"

I know he doesn't know anything and neither do I. I just wish I had someone I could call about this. But he's right in that it could be very dangerous to call and ask questions. That's why it'd be nice to have a mother to talk to.

"We'll figure it all out."

Things were finally starting to seem like they'd be okay. He kisses my cheek and empties some of the cold, rosy water before filling it with hot water.

"Can you feel it?" he asks quietly. "Feel its mind? It's presence?"

"Don't you think I would have said something if I'd noticed an extra brain around?" I ask, perhaps a bit harshly. "It's not like I heard an extra heartbeat and didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes again. I sense his guilt at that and I hope he's finally learned his lesson with keeping things from me.

"I know you are. It's just that I've gone through my entire life being given half truths. I'm not even the daughter of who I thought were my parents. Then I got half truths about the doctors Mom took me to about the telepathy. And I've gotten half truths all my life from everyone I've ever talked to. They say one thing to your face and think the opposite the next. And half truths and lies from Bill and more half truths from you."

His lips brush my temple and move to leave soft kisses down my cheek and neck. "I understand and I promise, Sookie."

"I know. I just needed you to know why. For once in my life, I'm safe. I'm protected and finally feel like… maybe it's finally my time to be happy."

"It is your time," he states. "Our time."

I take his hand in mine to stroke his fingers.

"So explain to me how this fits in," I say of the thing growing in me. I still have a hard time believing that he would just know if some demon or witch had spell-raped me.

"I know. We need more information, but… it has a human heartbeat, Sookie."

"Well that's something, but so do serial killers," I whisper and he lifts me from between his legs and repositions me so I'm cradled in his lap with his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and his fingers rub gentle circles into my back and thigh.

"Älva," he says after several minutes of simply trying to comfort each other through our bond. "Do you want to be a mother?"

The question gives me pause because I'd really closed myself off from the possibility of it.

"There was this one night when I was sixteen. I'd finally gotten asked out on a date. I can remember how excited I was that there was someone who didn't think I was crazy Sookie, or at least didn't care if I was. Gran helped me pick out a really pretty yellow dress and we curled my hair really nice."

All I feel from him is love and acceptance and I know I have that with him. I know I could tell him anything and he wouldn't think I was dumb or stupid or crazy. Anything I tell him would just make him love me more.

"So it was just dinner which went pretty well. I was able to keep my shields up fairly well but then he took me rollerskating. We were having a nice time and laughing but concentrating so much on not listening made my nose bleed. So I just let them down a little and heard everything. He was thinking about what a slut he hoped I'd be because he'd spent so much money."

He's angry about that and his rage comes through loud and clear and a growl resonates from his chest and vibrates through me. I glow purple to calm him a little, which I think he appreciates.

"Here, I thought he was a nice guy since everything had been so nice, but- when I got home Gran held me while I cried for four hours straight and when I woke up in the morning, I cried more. It was like my heart just broke because I realized I'd never be married or have kids or any of the things I'd dreamed of."

God, I still remember that weekend. I cried so much, I made myself throw up. It got the point that Gran was thinking I needed to go to the hospital.

"I realized I just had to forget about it. I started reading more and more and simply fought tooth and nail to get my shields strong enough where I could tune out the world. I gave up the stupid silly childish dreams of the perfect wedding and pretty white dress or a new house. But that weekend hurt so badly to realize it wasn't in the cards for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

One way or another, I want to find that piece of trash that sought to hurt mine. I realize she won't approve but she won't have to know.

"And now?"

"When I started seeing Bill, it suddenly made sense. Like… I wasn't supposed to have those things because I felt like I was meant for something else. I sort of made my peace with it in a way."

Mentioning Bill leaves an acrid taste in my mouth and I wish to ban his name from her lips completely. I don't even want her to ask me if I've paid the bills. I want to extract that word from our vocabulary.

"And now?" I repeat.

"Now?" she asks as she wraps her arms around me. "I… if we were just a normal couple and were together? Yeah, I'd… I'd be happy. Despite having a baby out of wedlock, I'd be happy."

That's another word I must banish from her vocabulary.

"You're displeased," she notices.

About your use of the word normal, Sookie. What is normal? Define normal for me because I fail to see its relevance or worth.

_Normal, Eric. Just… a couple. A regular couple, just starting to date and get serious, talking about moving in, discussing it with friends, wondering if it's the right move. Then we'd find out by accident that the time we said 'what does once matter' really did matter. That's normal._

"That's nothing I'd ever wish to take part, Lover. That is not who you are. The reason it made sense was because you've been trying to fit into the human world but you don't belong. It made sense because you'd finally found your fit."

I press my lips to hers for a slow, tender kiss.

You belong here with me, in a world of magic.

_I know._

"Then normal is no longer relevant," I tell her. "You fit here in my arms, with me, as my mate. Nothing else matters." I kiss her throat, gently sucking over her pulse point which makes it quicken. "So… do you want to be mother to my child?"

She presses her mouth to mine for a more passionate kiss as she moves to straddle my legs.

_More than anything._

I lift her out of the water and we're on the bed in less than two seconds. I hold myself above her and kiss her so tenderly, simply because she wants more. She always wants more but I like to make her be patient. I waited so long to have her that she can wait a bit now.

My fingers trail down her torso over where she was marred before. My mouth follows the same trail, leaving wet kisses all the way down to her tummy. I tongue her belly button and pepper small kisses all over her stomach. She giggles softly at that.

_What are you doing?_

Saying hello to our child.

I place my ear to her flesh and hope this works, but it did that one night. I open my thoughts to her and hope she can hear our little thumper.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp_

Oh my god!

I look down at him and he smiles at me. "You heard?"

"Yes. Do it again," I request and I close my eyes and hear it again. He lays still, opening his mind to me, and my hands clasp over his that rests on my belly as we listen.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp_  
**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**AN: Sorry there was no fic yesterday, I was stumped! Buuut last night while I was falling asleep, I thought of the most amazing way to twist some of this together! mwaa ha ha  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS TO: ChickiesMom, Andykins, ncmiss12, classicoldmama, VAlady, Mistress-Cinder, B-Rock525, Renny777, Olivia Williams, TJ9390, MSR82, truebluevampire, violetsdream, Eternal Kaila, Kittyinaz, aGirlCalledPablo**

**Chapter 12**

I keep running my fingers through his hair as we lay listening to our little thumper. I'll have to buy the baby a stuffed rabbit.

I think we've both now decided to just assume the best, instead of the worst. If it was the healing spell, then it was made possible by good fairy magic, not dark evil magic. I suppose it took us a while to realize that it was hopefully good pure magic that made it possible. It would be really nice to have reassurance from Maurella but… listening to its rapid little heartbeat just makes me melt.

I assume since I'm three weeks in and not showing or giving birth that I'm going to have a normal pregnancy. It won't be like-

Oh great. I'm a cliché now, Eric.

_What are you talking about?_

He kisses my stomach as we converse over the steady thumping of our little bunny.

We have to watch Breaking Dawn so you'd understand. How long until dawn?

_An hour._

That's not long enough.

_For what?_

To be here, to listen. I don't want you to leave me.

_I'll never leave you._

I don't like when you're asleep because I don't feel your presence as greatly and it gets lonely. Stay awake with me today.

"Oh my god!" I jump up and he sits up with me.

"What?" he asks, hands on me, alarm flooding his system. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"You were outside the other day!" It's like with all the commotion of being terrified of him being outside and then him leaving and me knowing he was hiding something… it completely slipped my mind. "Eric, you were outside in the sun in the afternoon!"

"Yes, I was. It… I woke up and I had this incredible urge to go outside to be with you, Sookie. It was strange, to say the least, since typically my instincts promote self-preservation."

"I bet it was more than strange."

"It felt… I don't know. I was cautious but somehow I knew it'd be okay."

And I missed it. I could have really enjoyed seeing his face in the sunlight, sun beaming onto his hair. I'll bet it was much blonder when he was outside as a boy.

"Do you think that's because of me?" I wonder as he settles against the headboard. He pulls me closer to him and I rest against his chest.

"It must be from your blood or the bond. I wonder if a vampire has ever bonded to a fairy before us. I wouldn't imagine so simply because of the blood issue."

This bond or the fairy blood has affected a lot of our capabilities. He can hear the thoughts I want him to so why wouldn't my blood enable him to enjoy the sun? Other than the fact that he's a vampire of course. As for me, I'm stronger, a bit faster, with keener senses and a taste for his blood. I wonder if it's just his blood or if I have a taste for any blood.

"Let me listen again?" I request and within a second, I'm able to hear our little thumper one more time.

I hope it's really okay, Eric.

_I think we have to believe that the fairy magic would never allow you to be harmed. The fae are always very protective of their kind and kin._

I certainly hope so.

I place my hand over my tummy and his covers mine.

I'm lulled to sleep by the little thumpthumpthumpthump of our bunny.

_I can hear it from here: new life._

_"She is safe? With the Viking?"_

_"Yes, Lil. She's safe. He can protect her."_

_And there's new life growing inside her as well. The heartbeat is strong._

_You were born into greatness, my love. Keep safe, my little Sukey, and be happy._

My eyes pop open as I say "Mom" but there's no one here.

Mom? Are you there?

I almost hear a response and I feel like there was one coming but then that feeling disappears.

I roll over against him and try to sleep more but my stomach is growling and I have to pee. I take my phone into the bathroom with me. It's a little after two and while I do my business, I respond to a couple texts. Pam sent me a picture of Tara's toes which are painted black with red letters that say: Pam's bitch. I text back an lol response and also ask if that was done by maker's command. Jason asked if I wanted to meet for lunch or dinner but I don't want to respond until I know for sure if we're going to tell people so I tell him I'll let him know tonight.

I see that Eric sent an email after I fell asleep before dawn so I read that: My Sookie, rest today. We'll decide what to do tonight and who to call. Try not to worry and I hope that I feel the urge to wake up. Perhaps you should try to wake me around three or four? I love you. -Eric

I pull on a robe and head downstairs to fix myself breakfast and when I open the fridge, I see his jars of blood sitting there and I pick one up. I open the lid and sniff it. It doesn't smell as bad as I thought it would but it takes me back to the night I found Gran in the kitchen. I immediately close it and put it back on the shelf. Perhaps it's just Eric's blood that is appealing.

I pull out three eggs and a container of pork and veggie lo mien. I scramble the eggs and then toss in the lo mien with a couple tablespoons of soy sauce. My stomach growls as it cooks and I eat a banana with peanut butter as I wait.

"See what you make me do, Thumper?" I say softly and touch my stomach. "I certainly hope you're normal and don't want to kill your mother. Please just be… be a sweet little bunny, okay?"

I know it's completely crazy to be talking to my stomach, but… isn't that what the doctors day in movies? That you talk to it so it knows the sound of your voice? Though it's probably too soon for it to have ears.

"Will you let me hear your heartbeat?" I ask quietly, as if it has the consciousness to hear me and respond. "I know, I'm completely crazy. Crazy Sookie."

"Sookie."

"CHEESE AND RICE!" I scream, tossing the banana up into the air as my heart jolts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It's five when I wake up and the sun is still out but I feel rested and not at all ill so I get up and search the bond for where my Sookie is. She's outside of course and I head to the kitchen to get some blood first and I get an intense scent of fairy. She must have gone to visit them, even though I thought she should rest. I wonder if she tried to wake me up.

I'm going to try to come outside again, Sookie.

_It's glorious out here!_

She must have been laying out a while because I can feel the warmth radiating through the bond.

Once I finish my blood, I open the door cautiously and stick my hand in the beam that comes through. It is warm on my skin and doesn't burn or singe at all. I open the door more and step slowly into the light.

_Mmm… you look delicious._

Her lust spikes when I step out into the light and give my eyes a moment to adjust. It's then that I see her laying nude on one of the lounge chairs. Now that is a vision I'd like to have every day. She smiles as I sit on the chair beside her. I take her hand and kiss her palm softly.

I stroke her stomach and it's warm from the sun.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Few hours. Claudette came over. She left a little while ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Of course she nearly gave me a heart attack when she popped in, but she talked to a coven of healing fairies in Boston. She said she never mentioned a vampire at all, but she asked them if they'd ever attempted to make sperm or eggs viable, say if there's an accident and someone's wife or husband dies. She said they'd had some success with that only with multiple fairies because powerful magic is necessary and that often in trying something so consuming, the caster often becomes ill or dies."

I nod. That means it's looking like that's what happened. "So with Maurella and you both glowing on me, it was just the right time in your cycle and-"

"And we made a miracle," she whispers and rubs her stomach gently. "She said fairy pregnancies are very short, and would have already happened, so chances are, it'll be more like a human one."

"Anything else?" I wonder and run my hand down her toasty leg and back up to caress her breasts and she arches into my touch. Her appreciation of the attention is quite evident in the bond and the scent wafting from between her legs.

"No word from Maurella but… I think it's been my mom visiting, Eric. I- it was like she was talking to me in the dream today. I don't- I really think it's her somehow."

"Next time, try communicating back."

"I did, but she disappeared."

"I've asked Isabel to ask her witches to try and locate Maurella. She has a close relationship with a coven and she said she would ask them tonight."

"I was talking to Thumper today."

"Thumper?"

"Well we don't know if it's a boy or girl, so… I'm calling it Thumper."

I have to admit that is rather adorable and quite appropriate since that's all we know of it.

"And how is little Thumper?"

"Let me hear?" she asks and I nod and focus solely on the steady beating heart inside her to let her hear. "I love that sound, Eric. It's… it's our baby."

I nod as we listen a few moments until she asks, "do you want to be a father?"

I smile since it's only fair she turn the tables on me.

"When I was human, it was the farthest thing from my mind. I simply wanted to bed maidens. Then after my parents were killed, the only thing I wanted was revenge. Then for a millennium, it was all about blood and sex. Of course I wanted a family and I had one with Godric and Nora and eventually Pam. But the idea of a baby was obviously the farthest thing from my mind."

For nearly a thousand years, I've never even considered it or thought about it. Why would I since I enjoyed the life I lead.

"During the spell, when we were making love in the snow, I wished I wasn't a vampire so we could make babies together."

That gets her attention and she lifts her head and touches my face softly. "Really?"

"Yes. Of course that was no memory me, but… I remember how desperately he wished it. I could never give up being a vampire but now I have both. So yes, I'd love to have a baby with you."

"Good," she smiles. "Because I didn't want to be a clichéd knocked up girl with no baby daddy around."

"Never say that again."

"Knocked up?" she asks.

"Baby daddy," I correct her. It's a vile concept that I find distasteful. Well there are many things I find distasteful but- "I'm your child's father."

"Yes you are," she smiles happily and pulls my arms toward her. I lean over and she presses her mouth to mine.

_Wanna remind me how that happened, min Viking?_


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS TO: classicoldmama, ncmiss12, Eternal Kaila, VAlady, Renny777, Olivia Williams, B-rock525, Kittyinaz, nordiclover, mindy781 **

**Chapter 13**

I kneel in front of her chair and pull her down a little more. When my eyes scan her body, I see the way the sunlight falls upon her and how her nipples cast shadows onto her breasts. I cover one with my lips and she moans softly.

_I don't think that's how we made a baby._

I smile against her skin.

That's how it started.

_Mmm… but that's not where I want you, Eric._

Oh I know where she wants me. I slide my hands up her warm legs and she shivers as sparks of lust shoot through her. I love knowing how I affect her. I hadn't realized why ancient vampires always spoke so positively about having a bonded human. I thought it was simply for the blood, but now I know it's also because of the high of shared emotions.

I know where you want me, min älva.

I take time to suckle her other breast and her fingers run through my hair. Perhaps I should let it grow out more. I wonder if she'd like that, or if she'd prefer it shorter.

I drag my tongue down her body, dipping it into her navel. Her skin is warm and I taste the sunlight that falls on my back. This is the warmest I've felt in a thousand years. I draw runes on her abdomen over the baby with my tongue before sliding my tongue down further.

I slip my hands under her legs to lift her hips toward me.

This isn't how we made our little thumper either.

_No, but put your tongue in me, Eric. Vänligen, min Eric. (Please.)_

Since she asked so nicely, I push my tongue inside her and even this tastes like sunshine. The warmth has seeped deep into her and Sookie drenched with sunshine tastes amazing.

Fuck, his tongue always feels so fucking good. The soft growls of appreciation do nothing but stroke the fires of my desire for him. I shove a towel behind me so I can sit up more because I've never seen him between my legs in the sunlight. I've never seen how blond his hair is when the sun is streaming through it.

I send him love and lust through the bond which he mirrors back to me before I feel his fangs in the mix at which time all I have is lust and desire.

Vänligen, Eric, vänligen.

I am such a whore for him, I know, but it's pure ecstasy when I feel his fingers enter me as his fangs sink into my thigh. I come over his fingers but he doesn't slow them because this is just the first orgasm of many. His thumb starts rubbing the little bundle of nerves and I squirm to try and get away, to get a small respite from his insistence. He growls at my attempts and bites harder which sends me screaming again.

"ERIC!" I yelp when one of his fingers starts massaging my backdoor.

_It's happening, Lover, but it will feel so good. Trust me._

"Eric, no," I say quickly, trying to move away, but he holds me still as he suckles languidly at my thigh. "Eric," I protest again because his finger hasn't let up. It's not pushing into me, but it's definitely insistent.

_Trust me, my Sookie._

You're not putting it up there, Eric.

_Oh yes I will, my lovely fairy. One day, you will yield to me and then grovel at my feet with apologizes for denying us that pleasure for so long._

He sends me those images as his tongue works my nerves and I groan and arch into his touch which pushes his finger gently into me. I jerk away, or try to, but he's holding me tight.

"Eric," I protest again but the images and emotions of desire and passion overwhelm my system. "Eric, please…" But it's not a begging for it, but a plea to respect my wishes.

He swoops up my body and pulls me into his arms for an intense kiss.

Want you inside me in the sun, Eric.

I send him images of being able to look down and see the sun dancing on his chest as we move together and the next thing I know, he's laying on the chair with me straddling his hips. I sink down onto him and still a few moments so I can really enjoy the moment.

I've never really seen his face in sunlight. I lean over him, my hands supporting my weight on his strong chest. I kiss his forehead softly before placing a gentle kiss over each eye lid. The light catches his eyes and makes them sparkle bright blue at me and they look almost other worldly. I don't think I've noticed how blue they really are.

I place soft kisses over his nose and cheeks and finally to his mouth. It's a slow leisurely kiss as our tongues dance between our mouths. I take time to curl my tongue around each of his fangs which sends a reaction through his body into me. I rock gently on him as we continue melting into each other's mouths.

_This is how we made our baby._

His pride is heart-warming and I send him back my affection for him and pride at being his.

His hands are everywhere on me, sliding up and down my back, over my legs and cupping my breasts as well. They're not as cool as they normally as one winds through my hair and the other rubs my ass. I chastise him through the bond and he simply laughs.

His laughter in the sunlight makes him look human. His skin is warmer as well and I take the time to run my tongue over his chest and suck on his nipples as he did mine. I bite him playfully which earns me a growl of desire as he thrusts his hips up into me.

I know I'm enjoying the sunlight as it hits his face as he grunts and groans while I ride him, just as I know he loves how my hair moves and glows. His gaze is fixed on the way the shadows and light dance on my skin and his enjoyment and glee shines through us both.

I watch as he bites his finger and I'm expecting it to be in my mouth but a second later and I feel him rubbing my backside, spreading his blood on me and a wave of desire hits me.

Arrogant ass.

He simply grins and I lean over him to attack his mouth. I'm hungry for him and the time for enjoying the sunlight has passed. I want to explode and I know he wants the same thing. I find myself below him on the marble around the pool. He's got my legs practically over his shoulders and I'm bent in half. I can feel the pull in my muscles but it feels incredible.

All I can concentrate on is the feeling of him thrusting and pulsing inside me and I send him images of moving faster. I want to feel his max speed, which would probably tear me in two, but I want it. Of course I feel him refuse that request but he does move fast enough to give the intensity I'd craved.

I don't know how many times I orgasm but it must be at least twice before his fangs tear into my neck and I'm coming again. I want his blood on my tongue and he must sense it because in my throws of passion, I taste a drop and my mouth latches onto him and I'm savagely biting and drinking from him.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp.

And that's not the baby; that's simply her racing heart now.

For a few minutes their beats match until hers starts returning to normal. I lay beside her and run my hand up and down her body, watching the sun on her chest as it rises and falls. My fingers dance over her stomach and I picture how it will swell with my child and the pride I feel is as a bright as the sun.

I'm going to be a father: a real father, not a maker. Granted, I'm extremely proud of Pam and love her completely, but it's different than being a father. It's different knowing that I put the seed in her that created life. I created life, not out of death like I created Pam. I simply created without taking.

_You're even more handsome in the sunshine, Eric._

You think? Because I never realized just how exquisite you are until the sunlight was dancing on your skin.

_I could feel how much you were enjoying the view._

I press my mouth to hers and we kiss slowly, enjoying the contact and connection. But I hear her stomach start to growl and as loathe as I am to go inside, the sun is starting to go down and perhaps I shouldn't push my luck.

"I better feed my fairy," I whisper as I get up and help her to her feet.

"Especially since your baby has quite an appetite."

"Just like his father," I grin and ghost my hand over her stomach as we walk inside.

"Oh of course you'd just assume it's a boy. Typical male."

"There's no way Thumper could be anything other than male."

"Yes, well when she comes out, I'll let her know what you think of her."

I laugh softly as she pulls out a container of food to warm up. Perhaps I should hire some people for her, like a chef to be on hand or a personal assistant? I wonder if I could find a midwife cook housemaid nanny slash assistant all rolled into one. She wouldn't feel as lonely during the day and I'd certainly be happy knowing she had someone to keep her company and help with the baby when I'm unable.

"I think I'll summon Doctor Ludwig tonight," I announce, though I'm still extremely hesitant to do so. "Just… if she is alarmed or seems at all fearful, I may have to kill her."

"What? Eric- no. You can't-"

"Sookie, if she is threatened by this baby or feels it's dangerous, she won't hesitate to kill you or the baby and I will protect you both, no matter the cost."

She nods her understanding but I know she still doesn't approve.

"I will kill anyone that threatens my family, Sookie. You must accept that." If I have to kill every single person she holds dear to keep her safe, I would. I cringe when I realize that I would even kill Pam to protect her, if I had to. I don't think it would ever come to that, but… simply realizing that I would is shocking to me.

"What?" she asks, her hand glowing purple immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I nod and kiss her forehead. "Thank you."

Luckily, I know Pam's loyalty and devotion are as sure as the moon and the stars. But when magic is involved, one must always be prepared.

.

.

.

**AN: I'm sure many will be happy about the doctor coming to visit! And on an unrelated note, if anyone wants to see what Eric would like in drag, catch Alex in Kill Your Darlings. For any Buffy fans out there, Julie Benz is also in the movie. It was an interesting film and Alex puts in a really, if unexpected, performance of a severely depressed drag queen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS TO: **Eternal Kaila, DPrincess, B-Rock525, mindy781, classicoldmama, heather218, lovemesometv, Renny777, Olivia Williams, VAlady

**Chapter 14**

I join her at the table with some blood as she devours two containers of whatever Pam had delivered. I sense her enjoyment of the food through the bond and send a text to Doctor Ludwig with our address. I also text Pam that there is something we must discuss tonight.

"Oh my god, you don't think the blood drinking will hurt the baby, do you?" she asks quickly. "I wasn't even thinking about that. But… I need my blood. Oh fuck, what if your blood makes the baby stronger and it kills me?"

"Relax," I tell her. "You've had my blood the last three weeks before we knew and everything seems fine."

She puts her fork down and stares at me though she's not angry, she is… I'm not sure actually. It's an emotion I haven't felt from her much.

"What?" I ask.

"How in the hell are you so calm now? What changed to make you go from keeping this from me, to telling me to remain calm because things are fine?"

I look into her eyes and send her the images I have now of finding her cutting herself and bleeding all over our bathroom floor. "Around the time I realized I almost lost you. One baby, whether it's vampire or human or bunny, cannot be worse than losing you."

"That's… really sweet," she says and starts to tear up.

"Yes, well… you bring out the best in me."

"That's really sweet too," she whispers and wipes her eyes.

"I'm given to understand that pregnancy in females causes them to cry a lot. Will this be a reoccurring event?" I ask, trying to figure out how to make it stop.

"Probably," she shrugs. "But I've never been pregnant before, so I have no idea."

"Well perhaps there's a pill you can take to stop it."

"Listen here, Mr. Northman, you were the one who knocked me up in the first place, so if I cry, you're just going to deal with it. Or else TruSookie will stop flowing. Comprende?" Oh that emotion I recognize quite well as frustration slash determination with a touch of dominance in there. Additionally, the glowing of her hands also offers insight into her mood.

"Yes, my lover. I comprende quite well."

"Excellent," she smiles and resumes eating, her hands back to normal. "So are we going to tell the doctor the truth?"

"In order to get proper directions, I think we must." Though I'm not sure it's wise. "I don't know if you've tried yet, but see if you can get into her head."

"That wouldn't be wise, Vampire."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I jump a little and what is it with people scaring me by teleporting into my house?

"Hi Doctor Ludwig," I greet her happily. She may not like Eric, or even me for that matter, but I like her. "Thank you for-"

"What took you so long?" she asks as she stares at me. I do poke at her mind just a little but there are strong protective shields and it actually hurts. I shake it off and look at her. "I told you it wouldn't be wise. I'm quite good at protecting myself."

"I couldn't resist," I say sheepishly.

"I was expecting this call much sooner, Vampire," she says as she turns to him.

"His name is Eric. Or King Northman."

"He's not my king," she informs me. "And he sure isn't above my station."

That makes me wonder how the other supes organize themselves. Is she fae? Or demon? Or witch? And how do they fit into the WVA? She's obviously stating they don't recognize vampire authority.

"So… you said you were expecting our call?" I ask, trying to get us back on topic. "Oh, please sit. Would you like some water? Or orange juice? I also have milk. And blood. I don't know what you drink."

"I'm fine," she says as she sits. "And yes, based on what she told me, I thought I would hear from you much sooner."

"Who? Maurella? Did you speak to her?" Isn't that who 'she' is? Or is it my mother?

The doctor nods in recognition and I feel fondness coming from her at the mention of her name. She knows Maurella well then? "How do you know Maurella? We need to find her. She has answers for us and-"

"She will not be returning to this plane," she states.

"You know where she is?" I ask. "You have to tell us. She knows where my mother is, my birthmother. Please- can you tell her I need to talk to her? I-"

"She has completed her duty to you and is no longer bound," she states.

"What?" I ask. "What does that mean? What duty? Please, Doctor Ludwig, you have to-"

"I have to do nothing," she states, interrupting me quite angrily. "You are not queen yet, therefore you do not tell me or demand anything."

What does that mean? I'm not queen yet? Queen of what? England? Bon Temps? Sex with vampires? Or does she mean like… queen to Eric since he's king?

Eric says something to her in a language that sounds ancient, archaic even. She mutters something in reply that makes him angry and he growls something back at her. I never thought of her as anything other than a mini-healer, but she must be something else entirely because her eyes glow yellow as she stares at him.

"HEY!" I yell. "Whatever the fuck is going on here, stop it, unless it's something you'd like to share with the class." I mean god dammit. I have to learn these languages. That outburst at least stops the confrontation. "Can we get back to what's growing inside me? What did Maurella say? Why were you expecting to hear from us? Please, Doctor Ludwig, I'm… afraid."

She reaches her hand out and touches mine. I watch as her eyes flicker once before she smiles and says, "there's no reason to be."

"To be what?" Is she a psychic or something? "Will you please stop being cryptic and just give us answers?"

"For you and you alone," she states. "The vampire must leave."

"If you think I will leave her alone you've got to be-"

"I can just teleport away or blast her if she tries to hurt me. Please, Eric, leave." If she's willing to give me answers, then how can I say no?

_Try to let me listen in?_

I was already planning on it, Viking.

That seems to appease him and he nods. "I won't be far," he states before leaving the house.

"Why don't we sit on the couch?" I offer and stand. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink? My Gran would kill me if forget my southern manners."

"I'm fine," she states and joins me on the couch. I concentrate on pulling him in, sending him my images and thoughts of this moment. "It's Amy, by the way."

"Amy," I nod. "How do you know Maurella?"

"I treated her when she got free. I work with several fairies."

"Are you fae?" I wonder. "You're a healer, which some are."

"I have collected many powers, healing among them. I am a dwarfin, a rare type of dwarf and yes, the dwarfs are fae, land-fae, as our magics are rooted to the ground."

"What is the difference between a dwarf and a dwarfin?"

"I am able to absorb powers and energy, gifts from others if they are freely given. Often magical beings give gifts for my assistance in healing them."

"So… what power do you have that is yours and yours alone?"

"The ability to accept gifts and work magic. Not all dwarfs can channel or manipulate magic but dwarfin can."

"So… if I wanted, I could give you my telepathy?" I ask, confused. Hell, ten years ago, I would have given it freely but now? I don't think I'd wish it gone. "But you couldn't take it from if I didn't want to give it?"

"No," she shakes her head. "You cannot give away that which you are. You could share with me the magics that allow you to possess such a gift so I could manipulate that magic within myself to use the gift. But no, I couldn't take it unless you chose to share it. But telepathy is something I already possess."

Oh. Well… there goes my idea for payment.

_Relax, Lover. We have plenty of money to pay her. Now focus on the baby._

Bossypants.

_I am the boss of you._

Hardly.

"So… you said I don't have to be afraid? Was it Maurella's healing spell? Are his sperm still viable?"

"No," she shakes her head. "It was quite temporary, but… apparently just long enough."

"Will it be a vampire? Or… if it was his humanity that created it, will it be human? How long will I be pregnant? Will it be a normal birth? Could it hurt me? Is it a fairy? Will it have claws? Or be burned by the sun?"

_Give her a chance to answer, Lover._

"Eric and I were also really worried that it might be in danger from people thinking it's dangerous. Or… that it might be dangerous. Is it? Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

_Sookie, let her answer your questions one at a time._

"Yes, please do," she says and I look at her a moment. "I can only answer one at a time."

"You- can hear him?" I ask.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Then can he come back? Since he's listening anyway?"

"He'll only hear what I wish him to," she informs me.

_Dwarfins._

"Vampires," she spits back at him.

"Okay, baby here. More important."

"Lift your shirt and pull down your pants."

_That's what she said._

I can't believe you just made a 'that's what she said' joke. I can't say 'baby daddy' but you can make a 'that's what she said' joke?

_What can I say? Life is unfair, my fairy._

"Did Maurella know I'd get pregnant?" I ask her as I do as she requested. She motions for me to lie back a little and I settled into the couch as she sits close to me and places her hands on my lower stomach. I watch as her eyes start glowing white and flickering like they did earlier.

_What's happening?_

"I'm trying to concentrate so shut up, Vampire," she chastises him, which makes me laugh and him pout.

We both remain quiet while her eyes flicker and I notice her hands are warmer but not glowing like mine do. However my eyes grow large as I send him what I see: my stomach is glowing.

After several moments, she withdraws her hands and her eyes return to normal. "That is… quite special, what you've got here."

"It's not evil though, right?" I ask quickly. I pray it's not evil or bad but I'm still terrified that she'll confirm my worst thoughts. And then I think I must be a terrible person for thinking those thoughts.

"Such strong magic is quite powerful. It's natural to think those thoughts. But as you well know, there is purity and evil in all creatures. Very few things are born inherently all pure or all evil."

"So this baby… it could go either way?" Is that what she's trying to tell me?

"We all could. Magic may sway one way or another, but inevitably, the choice to do evil is still that: choice. If a creature is nurtured and shown light and goodness, that creature will emulate good. If a creature is shown brutality and cruelty, that creature will do the same."

That means it's not evil or something to be feared because it's made from the best of us.

"Will it be a vampire or fairy?"

"Both. Characteristics of both parents are always present in all offspring."

"But it was his human sperm that created it."

"And it is his blood that helps sustain and your combined magic that protects. You'll find yourself ravenous as you move further into your term. Follow your tastebuds wherever they may take you. There are royal magics protecting you and the impossibles."

"So if I crave his blood, it's safe to have? Is it safe for him to drink from me? Because it's… I mean we do it a lot, especially during… I mean-"

_Sex, Lover. She knows we have it._

"Coitus," she states. "As long as he stays aware of how much he takes and you replenish with his, I foresee no problem. It can only help strengthen your bond and his connection to them."

_Them?_

"Them?" I repeat. "What- his connection to who? The fairies?"

"The babies."

_Babies?_

"Babies?"

"You do know that multiple births are expected with fae?"

"Um… NO," I say though it makes sense since Claude is one of three, and most of the fairies I know at the club are one of two, three, four or five. Oh god! "How- how many?" Do I have a litter of vampire-fairies walking around inside me?

_Calm down._

Fuck you, I'll calm down, Eric.

"How many?"


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS TO:** violetsdream, nordiclover, Yve327, classicoldmama, B-Rock525, ncmiss12, coakes013, Kittyinaz, Team-Sooric-Delena, MissLuLu2010, Kim915, Renny777, stephlyra, VAlady, evalilly, Olivia Williams, ReDish, Eternal Kaila, mindy781, patracco, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah 

**I was so nervous about multiple births but you all seem to be looking forward to it! THANKS!**

**OMG DON'T YOU LOVE DOUBLE-POST MONDAY?**

**Chapter 15**

"Nearest I can tell? Three."

Three. THREE? Did she say three?

"Did you say three?" I ask.

_That's what I heard._

"And what do you mean 'nearest you can tell'?" I wonder. Does that mean there could be more? More than three? I was iffy on one!

"There's only one heartbeat," I announce as I join Sookie on the couch. I don't care if the doctor wanted me gone; Sookie needs me. I slip my arms around her and sense how grateful she is for my presence.

"Their hearts beat as one," she states. "This is common among fae. But I feel three separate energies."

"Three?" Sookie asks again. "I'm going to have three babies just walking around inside me?"

"They don't walk in utero, though I'm surprised with all the magics involved, you are not progressing like fae. Though I do sense it will be sooner than eight months. I see a yule log."

"Christmas?" she asks. "That's five months away! That's- five months. You're supposed to have more time. You're supposed to have nine. Nine months to prepare and I'm expected to grow three babies in five months?"

Now it is my turn to send her comfort and rub her back but I am also shocked. Three? Both of us figured we would never have any, but three?

"It's possible there are more that choose not to reveal themselves, particularly if they have more vampiric qualities."

"More? MORE?" she gasps and her panic and worry is evident and strong. "How many more? Four? Six? Twelve?"

"Shh, min älva," I whisper and kiss her temple. "It'll be okay."

"Like fuck it will be!" she says and stands and her hands start glowing red.

"Sookie, calm down," I say as I stand beside her and take a harsh tone. I can't have her hurting herself or me or the doctor and I don't want the house knocked down either. "You have to calm down."

"NO! I will not! What did Maurella do to me? How many babies do I have inside me?"

I can't calm down; it's easy to say but they are not the ones who could have seven babies in them! What if they all have vampiric qualities? Are they hurting each other? How in the hell will I have room for that many? Look at me! I'm tiny!

He is not panicking at all and I think this is the perfect time to panic! Oh god, when will I ever sleep? They'll be crying all damn day. What if their fairy blood keeps him thirsty and on edge? How will I do this by myself?

I look down at my hands and they're glowing red hot and I can't do anything to-

"Sookie?" he asks, standing near me in millisecond.

All of a sudden, a wave of calm washes over me and I lift my shirt because the purple glowing from underneath is bright. My entire stomach is a beautiful shade of purple that illuminates the room and bounces off his pale skin as he stares.

"Is this normal?" I ask the doctor.

She approaches and moves to touch my stomach again but it suddenly turns yellow and she's pushed away from me by a shield. "Are they doing that?" I ask quietly and touch my stomach again and it glows purple.

"The magic in you is doing that and they are part of that magic. Only true creatures of light can access those forces within you, Sookie. Let that magic guide you and you'll do no wrong by these babies."

"But-" I notice the purple spreads to my fingers as I pull them away from my stomach. Eric reaches out to touch me, careful of a shield that may blast him back but nothing happens and when he pulls his hand away, it has traces of purple glowing on it as well.

"These are very precious gifts, given at the proper time, out of love," she says to me. "Take care of yourself. Listen to your tummy; if it glows red or yellow, there's danger. The colors will guide you. You are fae and your body knows how to nurture its young."

Well that's reassuring and all, but- "Since I'm half-fae, will-"

"There is no half-fae," she shakes her head. "You are fae. Though there are factions among us that would argue differently, there are full-blooded fae who do not possess half of your talent and there are half-fae who possess more than mine. You are royalty of the sky-fae. Now that the magic is alive, it will guide you. I must be going but you have my number."

"I'll walk you out," Eric states, which means they're going to talk, but I try to poke into his head to see if he'll let me hear. I sit on the couch and pull up my shirt to stare at my tummy. My little… thumpers?

"Why has she no staff, Vampire? You are king. You do not want for money and yet she spends her days alone?" she chastises me.

"She only moved in a few weeks ago and I've been traveling. I suppose we'll need a midwife? Two nannies? What would you recommend?"

She pulls a card from her bag and hands it to me. "This is a birth-to-babe team who I know is looking for employment. You'll get all in one: nutrionalist, midwife, stylist, nanny, nursemaid, lactation specialist, mother's guide, housekeeper. It's a team of five- two witches, two weres and a human- specializing in supernatural births. I'd recommend hiring for at least a year and pay them well. They are worth every penny. They will need room and board in addition to salary."

"Okay," I nod. That… means a larger house. Five rooms plus three for the babies? "What are the chances that there are more than three?"

"I only sensed three but I don't see how no more than two could be hiding. Once their brains are fully formed, she should sense them and they won't hide from her gift. Whoever is there will reveal themselves to their mother."

At least we'll be able to know how many cribs to buy. It's very overwhelming but- "As you can tell, she smells much more enticing. Please tell me that my children will be safe from me? Or there is a way to make them safe?"

"Keep feeding from her. You'll be so used to it, that it won't affect you. However with others, you will need to have caution, particularly young ones."

"There are three other vampires that have a vested interest in Sookie's well-being. Is there a way for them to be included in her life?"

"Has she accessed her green energy yet? That is what she would need. It's a camouflage. Few have it anymore and it is seen as a strictly royal color now."

"And the babies will be able to access all of this as well? If they choose?"

"One may have more of a talent for it or more of a desire, but yes, they should all be able to access their light from the second they are born, if not sooner, as is the case with the purple."

"That- that was the babies? Are they conscious enough to do that? Why can't she sense them yet?"

"Fae need not be conscious to use their light. She did not make the choice to be red earlier but her emotions took over as she felt threatened. Likewise, the fae-light feels, just as the blood feels to you, so too does the light."

That is cryptic but makes sense. It's all part of fae magic and their young.

"Thank you. I'm assuming your retainer fee has increased?"

"Two hundred thousand."

_WHAT? Two hundred thousand?_

I smile at her softly. "And that is good for-"

"Weekly checkups, pick a night. Plus you can obviously call at any hour with questions or concerns. Currently, she is my only pregnant client, so it should be instant service. And that includes the birth. Magical charms and incantations would be extra. But I will work with her B2B team to coordinate her care."

"I'll give you half a million for her to be your only client until the babies are born and to keep her and the babies as your only clients for six months after they're born."

"Done. Half down, Vampire."

"HIS NAME IS ERIC!" I hear Sookie yell from the other room.

"I'll have a check in your hands tomorrow. Is there anything you'd recommend we don't do?"

"Avoid all that is toxic to vampires and fairies. If her stomach glows yellow or red, stop. If it hurts her stop. Otherwise… no. But she needs to eat. Normal pregnant women will consume perhaps twice as much toward the end of the pregnancy, but hers will be quick, it's for three and the magics required need constant energy. Sun, food and plenty of rest would be my prescription."

"But we can keep having sex?" Sookie asks as she comes out.

"As long as it doesn't hurt or glow red or yellow, go for it."

"His-" Sookie pauses. "He's quite large. It won't hurt the babies? Or scare them?" That makes me laugh a little. "What? If they have eyes, they won't see it, will they? That would be terrifying to a little baby!"

"The vaginal canal does not flow openly into the uterus now that there are inhabitants. There's a plug that's developed, in addition to the placenta that is protecting them. Sex is fine given the other parameters."

"I know, it's stupid, but… I never thought I'd be pregnant, so I didn't pay attention to the videos!"

"His highness has my number for you," the doctor says to Sookie sweetly and then she's gone.

"Did you seriously offer her half a million?"

"I'd have paid a million," I tell her and stare at the card she gave me. "Would you like to approve your staff? We could set up an interview for tomorrow night."

"My staff? I'm getting staff?" I hand her the card which she examines. "Birth-to-babe. B2B: while mommy cares for baby, we care for her. That's a very sweet catch phrase. But why do I need staff?"

"We're rich?" Is there any other reason to hire staff? "It's potentially three or more babies and you're going to need help. We. We are going to need help. It's been over a thousand years since I held an infant. Plus the team will be with you through the pregnancy, birth and then for the first six months to help. At that point, we could find a couple nannies you like, but this team specializes in supernatural births."

I'm still stuck on the fact that I get staff.

I keep thinking about Jason coming over for lunch and asking me who the people are who are standing behind me and answering 'that's my staff'. Thinking of the look on his face makes me laugh. Perhaps I need to laugh so that I don't start freaking out again.

"Also, as much as I know you love this house, we'll need to move to another one of my properties, or purchase one that has enough room. We'll provide the staff room and board, plus three bedrooms or more, plus space for us."

"But… but I love this place," I sigh softly. It's so regal and has a certain ambiance to it.

"It will still be ours, Sookie. I won't sell it if you enjoy it. But… there's so much glass for babies to knock into. I can't really imagine small children here."

I suppose not. I look around and it is an adult house, not suitable for children.

"However once they are all grown, we can come back here and live. Alright?"

I know he's saying that to placate me but it works. I keep thinking of everything I have to do and buy and- "Pam! Have you talked to Pam?"

"No. I'm going to Fangtasia tonight for a little while. You should rest and I can't have her around you until you access your green light. Perhaps you could call Claudette and ask about it?"

"Sure," I nod. "What's that for though?"

"Doctor Ludwig suggested it may allow you to camouflage your scent around other vampires since you're smelling so… delectable and very fae."

"Oh, sure," I nod and I'm struck by sadness.

"What? Sookie, what?" he asks and is immediately by my side.

"It's… everything is going to change. I was just… happy with our routine and… getting to know us, really, as a couple, as a real couple with our own memories and… what did she mean when she said it was a gift given at the right time?"

"I'm unsure, my Sookie, but I'm guessing this was going to happen one way or another?"

I really want to talk to Maurella.

I sigh and relax into his arms and feel the purple glowing from within. I smile and pat the thumpers gently and glow back to them.

.

.

.

**AN: So... how many do you think they should have? 3, 4 or 5?**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS TO:** heather218, mindy781, Olivia Williams, bwtawny, nics789, The Vikings Succubus, lovinthevamp, Yve327, lovinthevamp, LostInSpace33, Andykins, lyra french, classicoldmama, Jfozz, Millarca666, Renny777, dragonfey57, jazzyjizzle1994, Impulse53669, lovemesometv, MSR82, jkazzie, Kim915, patracco, B, AshleyDelVecs, VAlady, heather218, ncmiss12, nordiclover, violetsdream, mindy781, B-Rock525, Team-Sooric-Delena, reirtam

**I really appreciated ALLL the reviews that came in and votes for how many babies! I really appreciate the support!**

**Chapter 16**

"She's what?" Pam asks, her face completely void of emotion. Classic Pam.

"Pregnant?" Tara asks.

"How is that possible?" Jessica asks.

"She's what?" Pam asks again.

"Like I said, when Maurella healed my eye, she apparently… made my sperm viable again, so that when Sookie and I made love that night…"

"You knocked her up!" Jessica grins. "Oh this is so much fun! Why didn't you bring her? I have to hug her! Oh, and a baby shower! Pam, you're in charge of decorations and I'll take care of-"

"Do I look like I throw baby showers?" Pam asks as she stares at me. "I have to ask, Eric. Are you-"

"It's mine. Well… they. They are mine."

"They?" Pam asks.

"They?" Tara asks.

"THEY?" Jessica squeals.

"Apparently multiple births are common with fae and there are at least three."

"Three?" Pam asks.

"Three?" Tara asks.

"Three!" Jessica exclaims.

"At least, possibly more that hid from Doctor Ludwig. She's due sometime in December."

"Oh my god!" Jessica smiles and claps her hands. "Well… now I don't want to be stuck at Fangtasia! Will I get to hold them? I took such good care of my baby sister!"

"We'll see," I tell her and she looks upset. "You and Tara are still very young and babies are… deliciously scented to begin with, but if they are fairy, you may be dangerous to them. That's why Sookie is not here. She smells incredibly like fairy. We are working on finding a fix for that because she's certainly going to need support."

Pam is simply staring at me and she is the one who I need most with this. She's my confident and second in command and I need her support, but I don't wish to demand it.

"Well I hope you figure it out because I want to come with you guys now," Jessica says quietly. "I mean… ya'll are what I have for family now."

"Aka she finally gave up on Jason Stackhouse," Tara somewhat whispers to me.

"I heard that," Jessica snarls.

"Well I said it loud," Tara spits back.

"Bitches, tear each other's hair out later; we have real things going on," Pam chastises them both. "In fact, take this pity party out and restock the bar. My maker and I need to speak."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I called Claudette and she said she'd pop over as soon as she could. I have no idea how long Eric will be gone, hopefully only a couple hours. There's so much to think about and I'm starving again. I must have only eaten a couple hours ago! I guess she was right: sun, eat, rest.

I take another container out of the fridge. This is a burger and fries. I place them on a cookie sheet and put them in the oven while I eat a salad though it really doesn't taste good, even when I drench it with dressing.

I'm eating when she finally pops in. "Sookie!" she smiles and hugs me. "They can only spare me for about an hour but I told Claude I was coming no matter what. Where's your vampire?"

"He's at his club for a couple hours, so you're fine. Doctor Ludwig says I'm probably due around December."

"Ooo, a Yule baby! Oh we'll have such a celebration in the field for you!"

"Babies. Three for sure, possibly more. Claudette, how am I supposed to manage three babies? Possibly more? And where's the room? Look at me! She said I'm fae and- you need to tell me about having fae babies. My stomach is already glowing!" I yank up my shirt to show her since it's begun glowing purple again and I enjoy the calm I feel from it. I keep getting these bouts of panic. "And do you know about B2B teams?" I ask and show her the card Eric left.

"Ooo, this is the best team money can buy!" she smiles. "My cousin Sandrine hired them when she had her septuplets and it was the best thing she ever did! They can easily help you balance three."

"Claudette!" I yell. "I'm freaking out!"

Again, another strong wave of calm hits me, and I place my hand on my stomach and show her how the purple rubs off on my hand. She smiles sweetly. "This is good, Sookie. Only truly royal babies can access their light in utero."

"Is it them doing that? They're not even conscious!"

"It's your body doing what it needs to for them, Sookie. You need to be calm so they can be calm, so your light creates calm within. Likewise, if you were in danger, you wouldn't even need to put up your shields, because your body will protect you and them. It's fae magic!"

"So they're good? Whatever is coming out of me is good? Pure?" I seek assurance because everything else will be chaotic. I need to know that it will be okay.

"Oh yes," she smiles. "Fae magic does not protect true evil."

"Can you please- OH. Before we get to fae pregnancy, can you talk to me about my green light? Eric said something about it. I guess it should allow me to-"

"Mask your scent or fae-ness from others, which will come in handy since you spend so much time with vampires. Not many royals can still do it, but they've fallen out of practice with it because they don't hang out with vampires."

"Yes, well… I do. So… how do I access it? How do I control it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trust me, Pam. My mind has been to a million different places," I state as the girls leave. "From freaking out and disbelief to complete terror that they'll be demonic in some way. But Doctor Ludwig says they are good and that there are at least three. She made it sound like it was going to happen no matter what or when."

"Eric… babies? What the hell do you know about babies?"

"Not much," I sigh and put my head in my hands as I rest my elbows on my knees a moment. "It's been a thousand years since I carried one or held one for nurturing purposes. But… what do I know about being a king? I'll figure it out. We're hiring a team to help Sookie through the pregnancy and the first six months."

She approaches me and sits on the desk in front of me, which is technically her desk now but I've taken it back over. I'm grateful my dear childe can read my moods because I'm grateful for her presence near me. She runs her fingers through my hair and allow myself a moment to rest my head in her lap. I know Sookie would do this too, but she needs me to be strong. If I let on that I'm worried, she'll worry more.

"Sookie is freaking out. I keep feeling her and I don't know what to do. My heart would have stopped if it were beating when she said three or more."

"I can imagine. My heart almost stopped. Eric… how in the hell are you going to manage all this? You- we should take Jessica with us. Tara and I have already begun looking for houses. We'll get one with room for her."

"But Fangtasia-" I wonder but she interrupts me.

"Brandon is appointing his progeny sheriff of Area 5, right? We can include Fangtasia in his duties. I hear he's intelligent and had been a CPA. He should be good to take over flawlessly."

I nod. She makes a good point and if Sookie can figure out how to mask herself and the babies, it sounded like Jessica would be another pair of hands to help and I know Sookie is very fond of her. Hell, she's grown on me too. Now that she's not a newborn and is over being a spoiled brat, she's pleasant to be around.

"Eric… we need that headquarters built in Memphis stat. You need a place to do official business. You need- it's not just about ruling anymore. You should host parties and gatherings and state dinners."

"State dinners? I'm not president," I laugh.

"No. You're more. You are the most powerful vampire in this half of the US and perhaps the oldest vampire in the Americas. Not only that, you are Eric Northman, Viking vampire god. You bow to no one and you need to show all the fucking supes in your territory that you will rip out their throats and laugh if they cross you."

"Hallelujah!" Sookie cheers as she appears and Pam is over the desk in two seconds.

"PAMELA, STOP!" I scream as she rushes Sookie and I'm right behind her to grab her. What the hell is she doing here? I told her not to come! Pam is about to grab her to rip her throat out when Pam bounces back off the protective shield into my arms but struggles to rush her again.

"Sookie, GO!"

"NO," she says. "Let her come."

Suddenly the door bursts open and Tara and Jessica rush in and this is bad. This is very bad. I do not want to have to kill all of-

And just like that, Sookie's scent disappears and her stomach is glowing a bright green.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… Claudette did say my body would do what it has to in order to protect me and the only way to access the green was to force it on my body, just like the red happened. I touch my stomach and the green leaks onto my hand and I do as she said: concentrate on what it feels like so I can create it myself.

"Did me telling you this was dangerous not fucking sink in?" he growls at me, flashing fang in anger. His anger and rage and terror are pouring off him as Pam and Tara and Jessica get themselves under control.

"What the hell, Sookie? I could have killed you!" Pam snarls.

"I wanted to," Tara growls.

"It was the only way to get my body to access the green mask. Is my scent completely gone?"

"Yes," Jessica nods. "Like… you smell just like a normal human, not even like you used to."

"Okay, great. Well- I'm going to go back and-" Then Jessica's arms are around me for a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Sookie! I just know you'll be a great mom! You were for me, sort of."

"OH yeah, me letting you almost kill your family was really great," I sigh.

"None of that was on purpose," she smiles softly.

"Sookie!" Eric growls. "You risked yourself and the babies by this shit. You-"

"And I could have teleported out, Eric," I tell him but he's still really angry. "We can talk later."

I pop back home and announce that it worked.

"Great! So now you should be able to use it when you need. So… there was more you wanted to know?"

Yeah, how to make my baby daddy forgive me.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**AN: Hmm... I've been shopping. Looking for potential new homes for them. Care to vote? OR go on zillow and find me something better? Can be anywhere since Sookie can teleport. I was looking for Memphis area but it's soo much fun to zillow!  
**

**Here are the two I like the most. Tell me which you like A or B. (you'll have to google the addresses so you can find the photos at the real estate websites)  
**

**A:** **4275 Gwynne Rd Memphis TN 38117**

**B: 235 Cloister Green Lane Memphis, TN 38120  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANKS TO:** Renny777, LostInSpace33, patracco, casper22, ncmiss12, VAlady, lunjul, lyra french, Olivia Williams, dragonfey57, kkfoster, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , lovemesometv, B-Rock525, violetsdream, Eternal Kaila, wanicokanwi2012, PrincessRhia, Team-Sooric-Delena, Jkazzie, Nutmeg1985, marilyn59, nordiclover, Millarca666, charhamblin, marilyn59

**Hope I don't have to duck! But...  
**

**Chapter 17**

Claudette left an hour ago and it's nearly midnight and he's still not home. I assume he got busy with something at Fangtasia but… I can feel his anger toward me through the bond as if he were sitting right next to me. It's really bothering me and hurting me.

I sent a text asking him when he'd be home and he responded "when I can" and that was an hour ago. I want to share with him what I found from Claudette, but the anger from him is so intense, it's hurting me deeply.

I call his phone and he doesn't pick up. "Eric, just wanted to check in and say I'm sorry. I want you to come home so we can talk. I knew it'd be okay. I- you wanted me to find my green light. Please, just call me? Or come home. I love you."

I have thought about going back but I'm not sure that's wise. I text him again to ask if he'd like me to come back so we can talk and his response is: that wouldn't be wise.

Even my stomach glowing purple is not helping me at all to calm down and I don't know what to do. I try to send him sorrow and regret but I'm sure he can sense all of that. I'm sure he knows how hurt I am by his lack of communication.

I feel sick to my stomach. I text him again: Eric, please, I'm sorry. I needed to find the green. I had to force my body to do it because it had to and that was the only way. I'm sorry. I understand why you're mad, but you can't treat me this way. Please. We said we'd be honest.

A minute later, he finally responds: I can't be trusted near you right now.

That literally just breaks me. Was it that bad? I don't think it was. He told me to find the green!

I fall to the floor and just start crying and no amount of calm from my stomach is going to help me, which is not good. I know I need to be calm but this is an awful, horrible feeling.

A minute later, I receive another message: Do you realize how fucking close I was to killing Pam? Had Jessica and Tara not burst in to distract me, I'd be mopping up my fucking progeny because of you, Sookie. Did you want that?!

It just makes me cry more because I feel his rage pouring through the bond as he types. I try to text a response but I can't see through my tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What the hell was she thinking? One thousand fucking years and I finally get a chance at a family and she puts it on the line? The kids? Herself? Pam? Two and a half hours and I am not any calmer and her fucking texts and calls do not help me.

"Is this really how you want to treat her?" Pam asks as she comes back in the office.

"And how would you have felt if you'd killed her?" Does she even realize if my own progeny had killed my chosen, it would have been a blood offense and I'd have to sentence Pam to fifty years in a fucking silver coffin? Does she realize this is the only fucking chance I'll be given to have children and she could have taken them from me? Or that I was a split second away from ending Pam to protect her?

"Yes, be mad, but do you really want to make her feel horrible? She made a mistake an-"

"That could have cost us our family! Your future! Her life! The babies!"

"It was still a mistake, Eric. To chastise her when I'm sure she's already feeling lousy is-"

"As your maker, I-"

"Don't," she states as she stands up and I growl at her and slam her back against the wall.

"You dare defy me?" I snarl at her and she immediately bars her throat to me and instinct takes over as I rip into her. She must have fed recently because her blood is rich and warm. I hold her wrists tightly against the wall and feel them cracking in my grasp as I tear her open again and bury my fangs deep.

I feel the twinge inside of my childe in pain and pull away. She's pale and can barely stand up. I took too much and I sit on the couch with her in my arms before placing my wrist to her lips. "Drink, Pamela."

After a few minutes, her color has returned and I pull my arm away before she gorges herself on maker's blood, which she would do any day. Maker's blood is so rich and tastes like history. I wish I was able to draw on Godric once more.

"Thank you," I whisper to her softly, realizing that she purposefully made me mad so I'd take it out on her instead of Sookie. Sookie! I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial her number but it goes to voicemail. "Sookie, I'm on my way home soon. We must talk. I love you very much."

"Go now," Pam says and wipes her mouth. "I'll be fine. I'll order Tara to nurse me back to health." Her eyes sparkle a little. "Go tend to your mate."

It's strange that for so long, it was simply Pam and I, and now we are no longer the only two for us to consider. Who would have guessed that within a couple years, things would change so much? And they're not done.

I kiss her forehead before I'm out the door and flying home as fast as I can. I check in with Sookie through the bond and she must have fallen asleep. When she's asleep, her presence is there but is foggy and distant.

I enter the house and find her curled up on the floor in the den. "Sookie," I whisper as I fall to my knees beside her and reach for her but am repelled by a yellow shield. "Sookie?" I ask but she's clearly not awake. Are the babies holding the shield? What is this? "Sookie, can you wake up for me?" I reach out to touch her face softly but I'm not allowed to do that either.

"Look, Babies, if that's you, I'm your father and your mother needs me; let me in."

I try once more but the yellow stops me getting my hands closer than a few inches, so I simply sit. "Sookie, Love, wake up and tell your stomach that I can touch you." I don't smell any blood which means she didn't fall and hurt herself. But why is she on the floor to begin with?

I notice after a few moments, her stomach gradually changes from yellow to blue. Blue was the healing color. Was she hurt? A few moments later, I can feel her consciousness waking.

"Sookie, Love, wake up," I say softly.

"Eric?" she asks groggily.

"Yes, Sookie. I'm sorry you were upset. Did you get hurt? Why are you on the floor?"

"I- I couldn't stay up," she says quietly as she pulls herself to a sitting position. "And- I must have passed out from crying."

"I'm sorry for my cruel messages. I was extremely angry." Honestly, I still am upset that she'd put things at risk, but I'm not furious about it anymore. "But before we can talk, you need to be comfortable. Are you well? Your stomach was yellow and then blue."

"It-" She leans back against the couch. "It glows while I'm sleeping?"

"It was yellow and wouldn't let me touch you earlier." She nods as if that makes sense. "Then it turned blue and you woke up."

"Claudette said the magic of the babies will protect us, just like the doctor said. If my stomach glows red or yellow, pay attention to the danger."

So it perceived me as a danger? I suppose in the mood I was in earlier and the fact that she was crying and hurt, I can understand that. In a way? I'm grateful. It's added protection for her right now.

"Well I suppose since I hurt you tonight, it saw me as a threat." But I reach out to touch her now and I have no problem tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Claudette said the sure fire way, maybe the only way, to find the green, was to put my body in a situation where it would do it for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I know that he's still really upset but at least he doesn't hate me.

I rub my stomach softly as the purple resumes. How will I sleep if I'm a glowbug?

"Sookie, do you realize how incredibly dangerous and stupid that was? What that could have cost me? Cost us? I was a split second away from tearing Pam's head off."

That makes me feel horrible and guilty as well. I wouldn't ever want him to kill her. Ever. Especially not for me. She's his progeny and his only one.

"Eric-"

"No, Sookie. If she had hurt you or killed you, I would have had to send her to a silver coffin for decades. Do you know how much that would hurt us both? Her and I? It'd be like I was there with her. She could have killed you and the babies as well. You'd risk the entire family? What we have?"

"NO. Of course not. I didn't think like that, Eric. You said I needed to find the green and that was the way to do it. I knew I could teleport or shield myself if I had to. I… didn't realize how crazed she'd be. Is my scent that different?"

"I fucking TOLD you it was different. I told you to stay here and that I'd be back. I told you to-"

"Well I'm also not a lapdog here to do your bidding, your majesty," I interrupt him. "I never meant to get anyone hurt, Eric. I'm sorry, okay? I'll feel guilty about it for the rest of my life if it makes you happy, but I said I'm sorry."

I start crying again and the purple glows brighter but it doesn't help. He touches my arm, most likely to comfort, but I pull away so I can stand up.

"You don't have to make me feel worse. I already know I'm a piece of shit tonight, okay?" I sob softly as I wipe my eyes.

"You are not a piece of shit," he says as he stands and towers over me. All I want is to be wrapped in his arms and have him whispering how much he loves me, but- "I'm not trying to make you feel worse. I just want you to understand why I was so mad. With vampires in the mix, you can't simply do something without thinking."

"I know!" I almost yell through my sobs. "I get it! I'm sorry!" I find myself pulled into his chest where it sinks in that there's blood all over him and I push away. "Who- did-" I don't want to accuse him of breaking his promises, but it certainly appears he did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:** Am I ducking?

AND I found some more potential houses. I'm trying to find one with a building for staff to live in! Which do you like?

5115 Northside Drive Northwest, Atlanta GA 30327

720 Heards Ferry Road Northwest, Atlanta GA 30328

1358 Page Rd Nashville, TN 37205


	18. Chapter 18

**THANKS TO:** GloomDusk, VAlady, Chipndalegal, Yve327, devonmaid, classicoldmama, Millarca666, Renny777, alyanne1375, slidin-stop, charhamblin, house456, MSR82, Nutmeg1985, mindy781, wanicokanwi2012, violetsdream, B-Rock525, Eternal Kaila, heather218, Team-Sooric-Delena

**FYI:** Last chapter certainly got a HUUGE reaction from people! You were all so into telling me your thoughts and mouthing off about their behavior. Yeah- they certainly are a challenge to each other, no? I would like to remind everyone of To Be His chapters 15 and 16. He never technically promised not to feed from Pam. He promised no others, but he had expressed his inability to promise never with Pam. I think it's also important to remember that while they are bonded, they were together for a month when he had amnesia, and now for a few weeks. They don't know each other completely yet. They are still learning and growing as a couple. :)

**Chapter 18**

"It was Pam," he states. "After I texted you, she got at me again to stop treating you that way and I started to order her to shut up and she interrupted me. It pissed me off, and I slammed her up against a wall and she offered her throat."

"Is she okay?" I ask quickly. He was so mad, he could have really hurt her.

"Yes, she's fine. She'll feed and be okay though you should know I took too much so she fed from me for a few minutes to get her strength back."

I take a few moments to process that as I realize that she probably did it on purpose. She knows him really well and knew what he needed. Pam would never do something that could hurt him, would she?

"I'm tired," I say softly. "I- should sleep. You can yell at me more tomorrow."

I try to move out of his arms but he holds me against him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't want to yell at you, Sookie, or hurt you. That's why I wasn't responding. Yet again, I've indeed hurt you."

Now that I'm here and focused on her a little more, I know how upset and guilty she feels. I sense that she knows the severity of what could have happened and that she's hopefully learned from it.

"What's wrong with us?" she whimpers softly. "Why do we keep doing this?"

That's a good question. I keep promising I won't hurt her and while trying not to, I end up doing just that. But how do we stop this? We have babies coming now and they deserve more from us. She deserves more from me.

"I don't know, Sookie. But remember I love you always," I whisper and kiss her forehead as I hold her tightly. "No matter if we're angry. Though I'm sorry I was cruel." If her body protecting her from me wasn't the first clue, the scent of her tears that drench the air and the way her body collapses against me as she cries more is the other.

I sweep her up into my arms and carry her into our bedroom so we can curl up for a bit as she tries to calm down. "I didn't want to come home right away because I didn't want to hurt you."

_I know but… it still hurts._

"You know you don't have to be jealous over Pam."

_I know. But… she would have known. She-_

"Has about seventy-five years life experience on you, Sookie, and without her interference, I'd probably still be at the club ranting and raging."

She laughs just a slight amount as her crying ebbs.

_Can this fight please be over?_

"Yes, min älva," I whisper and kiss her temple. "Just… please heed my words in the future? I did not survive a thousand years by making stupid choices."

I feel her nod against my chest and wrap her arms around me tightly.

I think perhaps for the first time in a thousand years, I wish I were human. If she had a human companion, he wouldn't be a slave to his instinct as I am. I really wanted to calm down and call her. I tried to relax but… I couldn't.

"I felt how upset you were, Sookie, but I couldn't get beyond my anger. But why didn't you just call me or give me a warning so I'd be prepared?"

"I knew I could just teleport out. Claudine said the only way to access new colors was under the extreme. Like when I got my red or the blue. She- she believes I gave life to your sperm while Maurella's light healed your eye."

"What?" Sookie did this?

"Maurella couldn't have healed both, but she thought perhaps my light healed what it needed the most from you, which sounds dirtier than it ought to."

I think about that for a few minutes. Sookie could have done this? Which means… a hundred years from now, she could potentially do it again? She has that much magic to be able to do it single handedly?

"Did you want this?" I ask. "Children? My child?"

"I don't think I ever had the conscious thought about it, Eric, but… I also remember being terrified that you'd die that night and I'd have nothing left of you. So… maybe inadvertently I wished for it? Subconsciously? I don't know."

"I suppose that things to ponder, huh?"

"And why we keep hurting each other and fucking things up."

"Well… we're both new at this relationship thing and new to each other. Like you said, we were just getting to know each other more." And we're figuring out what the bond means and how it affects us both. "Perhaps while you work on controlling your emotions and magic, I need to work on allowing your emotions to control me." I felt how sad and hurt she was but I simply couldn't force myself to let it break through my anger. "I need to… access my humanity."

Maurella did say there's humanity in me and I think what she meant was my love for Sookie. Yes, of course I want to possess her like any vampire wishes to possess its bonded human, but I also have true human love for this little fairy. I must bring that out more for her and for our children.

"Shall we take a bath?" I whisper and kiss her lips softly. I feel the need to be close with her so we can, once again, learn from our mistakes.

"Yessss," she sighs happily. "But… I haven't eaten anything in the past few hours either. Now you have to feed your fairy and your babies."

That concept is still foreign to me and I wonder when it's really going to sink in that I have children. I will have real warm live children that are a part of me, the part of who I once was.

"Would you like to run the bath and I'll get you some food to eat?"

"You- you're going to bring me food?"

"Yes, Lover. I shall provide for you and the tiny norsemen."

"Or norsewomen," she reminds me as we stand.

I zip to the kitchen and drink a bottle of blood while I pull a bowl of fruit from the fridge. I'm given to understand, if I believe the advertisements, that pregnant women enjoy indulging and that women in general enjoy chocolate, so I grab a container of chocolate from the cabinet.

When I arrive in the bathroom, she's pulling off her clothes. I set the food on the floor near the tub and stare at her stomach, which is glowing a bright purple.

"So… that's not the babies doing that?"

"It's fairy magic," she explains. "My body accessing the babies' light to keep us safe."

I place my hands on her and- "It's warm." I wasn't expecting it to be warmer than she normally is.

"It's energy," she smiles and places her hands over mine. I kneel in front of her so I can be closer to them. "Let me hear?"

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"Strange to think that's really three of them. It sounds just like one."

"Claudine said their hearts beat as one because they came from one love."

I wonder when she'll begin to swell. If it's going to be less than six months away, then it would have to be soon. There's so much that needs to be done before then.

I place a kiss on her and make a silent promise to be the type of father they deserve. I will find my humanity for my family. I will somehow learn to overcome the lust for violence with my love of her. I will not hurt her feelings again if I have the power to stop it.

"Your lips are purple," she laughs softly and I touch my lips and feel that they are warm too. "And you're wearing way too many clothes."

"Get in the water and I'll join you." I shut the lights off and light a few candles instead before I strip and join her. "Don't really need the candles," I say as I rub the purple softly. "Will you glow all the time?"

"I have no idea. I hope not. I want to be able to sleep."

I laugh as I wrap my legs around hers and we hold her stomach together.

"So… you have the green light now. Did you find out anything else?" I wonder. I hope she got information about multiple births.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh yes, she told me a lot of helpful things. Apparently, unlike modern times where people put twins in separate cribs, fae babies will scream bloody murder if they're separated from their siblings. She said until about thirty years ago, her, Claude and Claudine still shared a bed, obviously not in a sexy way. But… she said fae siblings will be very very close and that one crib will suffice. She said fae babies sleep quite well."

"However, if they are hybrid… what if they have been affected by the vampire in me? Or by the blood?"

"Well we'll deal with that, but chances are they'll be mostly fae, otherwise the light wouldn't be as strong. She told me fae crave salt the day of labor, though she doesn't know why. She said if human cravings are strange, fae ones are worse. Apparently, Maurella craved eel even though she'd never had it."

"And I take it as the male, I'm expected to provide these things?"

"Yes," I laugh. "As the daddy, you're expected to fly out to the store at three in the morning if I want chocolate or soup. OH, she also said that card that Doctor Ludwig left for us- the birth team- is the best and worth every penny. And I definitely think it'd be a good idea to call because I'm going to need help."

"Then we will call, Lover. If you want to call tomorrow and have them come at night, that would be fine. We have to get things started on many fronts."

Yeah, like I need to figure out how I'm going to be a mom to three or more babies.

I enjoy how our hands are covering our babies and I hear the steady thumpthumpthumpthump of their heartbeat. Three babies. Three little babies for me to love. Here I thought I'd never have one and now I'll share three with him.

I'm going to be a mother.

.

.

.

**Well? did you like the growth?**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANKS TO:** nics789, Chipndalegal, truebluevampire, VAlady, ncmiss12, Andykins, lovinthevamp, Nonnaa1992, classicoldmama, lyra, lovemesometv, Eternal Kaila, MSR82, devonmaid, Renny777, B-Rock525, Olivia Williams, heather218, violetsdream, nordiclover, Millarca666, Kittyinaz

**Chapter 19**

"Ready?"

I smile as he slowly pushes it in and out before pressing it to my lips.

"Mmm," I sigh as I bite the chocolate-covered fruit. He's been feeding me for the past fifteen minutes and I can tell he's enjoying himself, as am I. His lips brush my cheek as I chew and his hands resume rubbing my glowing belly softly. I don't know why Pam would have bought chocolate but I'm glad she did.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"Do you suppose they'll grow at a normal speed once they're out?" he asks. "Do fae children age normally?"

"Yes. Though like me, at some point, they'll slow their aging. Of course we don't know how the vampire-ness will affect them, or if it will."

That's the iffy part since we assume his sperm were simply human, however I've also had his blood since I've been pregnant. And of course we don't know if the magic that creates a vampire has affected his sperm either.

"I hope it hasn't," he says as he considers the purple glow. I touch his cheek softly to guide his lips to mine for a kiss. "I hope they're just… little fairy babies."

"You wouldn't want a couple bloodthirsty warriors?" I giggle softly. "They'll come out with their swords swinging."

"No. They can be warriors, but… perhaps we shouldn't exchange blood again until after they're born."

That surprises me since we both enjoy it so much. I rest my forehead against his as our hands caress each other. I love feeling the warm water around me and the way my body fits right in his lap. This must be one of the few times I'm straddling him and he's not hard and ready.

Talk to me, Eric.

I know he's deeply troubled and I want to know why.

"Please," I request quietly.

_I don't want my darkness to touch them._

I fear it already has.

Her hands gently cup my face and I give myself permission to enjoy how she strokes my face and neck.

_What do you mean? You fear it already has?_

I don't know how to form the words so I send the images of her stomach protecting her from me.

My own mate, my own children, and the magic that protects them were fearful of me. I made her so upset that she literally passed out on the floor. Regardless of anything she's done or will do, she certainly doesn't deserve to be treated that way by anyone, least of all someone she's chosen as a mate.

"Eric… that- it's possible that wasn't because of you specifically. It might just protect me from anyone while I'm sleeping. I know as upset as I was, as I slept, I felt so safe. It might just be from that."

"Don't placate me, Sookie," I say quietly as I stare between us to how the water glows around her. "I hope my blood hasn't changed them. They should be created in your image and I pray every second that they are every bit as fearless and beautiful as their mother."

"Well I pray they are strong and magnificent like their father. They will be the only living Vikings on the planet and I want them to appreciate the magic that brought them here. Both mine and yours."

She kisses me sweetly and I feel how sincere she is in that wish.

"And I truly hope that their father will teach them all about their history and their people. They are just as much a part of me as they are you, Eric."

I don't respond but I know she senses my doubt.

"Eric-"

"Sookie, I've never for one second regretted who or what I am. Godric saw a warrior in me and chose me to be immortal. We roamed the world for centuries fucking and taking blood at our leisure, killing for our pleasure. Would you have me share that with our babies? Would you wish me to tell them stories of how delicious baby blood is? Or how ripe virgins are and how intoxicating their blood is as you fuck them while they die? That is who I am."

I expect her to pull away or feel disgust or shock and I'm stunned that she doesn't.

"It's a part of who you are, Eric. Just like being an arrogant, conceited ass is part of you. But it's not the only part. There's plenty of-"

"You have blinders on, Lover," I interrupt as I drop fang. "This is what I am. It is the only reason I am and while there is a large part of me that I think is in love with you, there is a larger part of me that wants to rip your throat out every time I'm near you."

Again, all I feel emanating from her is love.

"But you don't," she whispers as she slides closer to me. "You don't. You could. You could probably snap my neck with your thumb, but you choose not to. You choose to love me instead. You are incredibly romantic too, which perhaps not even Pam knows."

"And now you're trying to convince yourself of what you want to see."

"I know what I see, Eric. I'm not stupid, alright? I watched you rip a guy's heart out of his chest and drink it like a juice box with no feeling at all. I have no illusions of what your fangs mean or what they have done. The visual of that and what you are capable of is not something I will forget."

Good. I'm glad. But she still doesn't-

"But you are not unfeeling either. I know this because I feel you all the time in my heart. I know how much you love Pam and when you spoke of Nora, I felt how much you miss her and how much you want to help her. I watched you lose your maker and I feel that sadness when you mention him. There is humanity in you and our babies will know that too."

"You make it sound so simple," I state. She's solved all the problems and wrapped them up in a neat little package but things are not that easy.

"It's not. But… we can work through it together," she whispers and kisses my forehead. "We'll have to."

We will have no other choice. These babies have seen to that, haven't they?

"And they'll always know they're safe and that their mother and father love them."

"I hope you're right, Sookie. But I still hope my darkness doesn't touch them."

"I hope no darkness touches them, Eric, yours, mine or anyone else's. But… with this much light?" she asks as she points to her stomach. "I think we'll be blinded before darkness gets in."

"Does this magic also deplete your energy? Did Claudette say?"

"Well Doctor Ludwig said eat, sleep and sex, though perhaps not in that order. But since I've been eating six meals a day and could still pack away more, I'm guessing yes, it's taking a lot of energy."

"We need that team and quickly. We must make sure you're getting proper nutrition and plenty of it." Plus Pam brought up some very good points earlier about my kingship. "We need a larger house, Sookie, and fast. We have to have it set soon and I need more staff. Pam is putting some feelers out for weres or vampires looking for work. We'll need guards for you and the kids and-"

"I can blast anyone. Remember?"

"Yes, but if we can pay guards to keep you safe, then you can concentrate on yourself and our babies instead of always being on guard. Jessica- she also wants to come with us now."

"What?" she asks as I begin emptying out the water. She's yawning and probably also needs some real food before she can rest. "Why?"

"The babies. She wants to be with her family and help you take care of them."

Maybe she always wanted to go with us but this just gave an excuse. But since she'll never have any of her own, I can see where she'd want to take this opportunity. Who else, besides me, would let a vampire around an infant?

"I love Jessica," I tell him. "She's very sweet and I'd love her help."

I listen to him talk about all the other things he needs to do. He needs to finish meeting with the past royals and reviewing their financials. We also need to discuss this job the vampires want me to take for them, which completely flew out of my head with the information about the babies. He needs to hire more staff and guards and we need a house large enough for all of us plus with security. He wants plenty of room for the kids to play and run but that is safe.

I eat a pork chop and baked potato as we talk and he keeps sending himself and Pam email reminders of things. I joke that he needs a secretary or personal assistant but… he really does. Who knew there was that much work in being king?

By the time we crawl in bed, I'm exhausted and am looking forward to curling up against him. Once the covers are over us, the glowing is barely noticeable, which is good since I'm just about ready to pass out.

My eyes close and I'm just drifting off when my mind just jolts and I bolt up out of bed.

"Sookie? Are you okay?" he asks and immediately has his arms around me to support me. "What?"

"Four," I whisper as my hands clutch my belly.

"Four?" he repeats. "How do yo- do you hear them?"

I shake my head. "No. I- don't hear them. I sense them though, like weres almost. That I sense their minds buzzing but they don't have language or emotion yet. But… still…" I close my eyes and try to separate them out a little and dip into their brains. I can't though because they have no conscious thoughts yet, but I can definitely sense- "Four little minds, Eric. I can feel how busy they are though. It's like…" I try to figure out how to describe what I'm getting. "It's like crickets in the summer time in a field. Their little minds are chirping and crackling and growing."

I think at him, trying to allow him to hear what I'm getting from them and he smiles. "You're right, almost like a chirping field, teaming with life."

I smile and we sink back down into the bed together, our hands over our four little chirpers.


	20. Chapter 20

**THANKS TO:** Yve327, heather218, ericplenty, nics789, B-Rock525, Chipndalegal, VAlady, truebluevampire, Eternal Kaila, mindy781, charhamblin, Librablueberry19, marilyn59, violetsdream, LostInSpace33, C. S. Tolkien, Renny777, Olivia Williams, ncmiss12, ericstalker, Mistress-Cinder, lyra

**AN: Bad news. So sorry that this is a longer chapter than normal, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it. I figure you all will manage, somehow. Right? Are you willing to suffer?**

**Chapter 20**

_The wind howls and the unrelenting waves crash against the rocks above. How cruel to never see the sky or feel the sun on my face. Twenty-five years spent without air touching my face, not seeing the moon or stars, not feeling the breeze through my hair._

_Thirteen hundred years and I am nothing more than a slave now. Though I've begged for death, it's done nothing but feed his hunger. My throat aches as the word hunger speeds through my mind. Though I'm grateful his travels have kept him from me, I've not been fed in four weeks._

_I've called for him through our bond, as loathe as I am to try and use it, but he's ignored my calls. There have been no guards or staff and I fear the worst. How long must I continue to endure? How long can my body endure this death?_

_I close my eyes and try to once again seek her out. She's the only thing I wish to see in my last moments, to know she is safe, to know she is strong. To glimpse any piece of her life is-_

_I shriek as something breaks inside me. My inside is ripped apart, the blood almost shattering if that is possible. And then? All there is, is quiet. I don't feel him anymore. The pull, his presence, his ownership… it's all gone and I have emptiness. Is she truly safe now?_

My eyes open and he's wrapped around me, our hands still over my stomach. I listen intently to ensure our four little chirpers are still well and they sound quite active today. It's almost as if I feel their cells multiplying and forming, moving to where they need to be.

My stomach growls and I pull myself from his arms and glance at the clock. Four in the afternoon. Four? I slept nearly all day? I may as well be a vampire. I pee and wash and head to the kitchen where I heat up a large bowl of stew and eat a banana as I call the phone number on the card.

"Hello, Birth to Babe, this is Emma."

"Hi. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and Doctor-"

"OH we've been expecting your call all day, Miss Stackhouse!"

"I just woke up. Didn't expect to sleep all day."

"Well with three babies, you-"

"Four, actually. They made themselves known last night and there are four."

"Well with four, you need even more sleep!"

"Yeah, so… my mate and I would like to set up a time for us to meet and see if the chemistry will be right. We'd really like to get someone hired as soon as possible."

"Oh, of course. We have a clear schedule, so when is convenient? Tomorrow morning, we can-"

"Actually, my mate is Eric Northman. He's-"

"The Viking? We'd heard rumors of him having a bonded."

"Yes, well… Eric and I are bonded and now we're expecting four babies. It's a long story that I'll be happy to explain. But because of that, we'd need an evening meeting. Are you free tonight?"

"Of course," she responds and I jump as I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and suddenly, my stomach is radiating yellow. But once I turn, I see Eric walking toward me and it dissipates as he approaches. "What time?"

Eric, it's one of the women from the birth-to-babe team. What time?

_Whenever they can come. I'm awake, so whenever._

"Seven?" I'd like some time with him first. "I can give you directions."

"Doctor Ludwig already provided that. We'll see you at seven."

"Okay. We'll see you soon then." I hang up and stir my stew in the pot. "Seven," I inform him and think at him to let him hear our chirpers.

"Woah! They sound busy today."

"Yes, they do," I laugh softly. He slides a hand over my tummy and kisses my neck. "Maybe they're growing their lungs or eyes or something."

A second later, I hear thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthump.

"Eric, I had another dream. I think she's in trouble."

"Who? Maurella?"

"No. My mother. I think she's in trouble. I think she's trapped somewhere. I'm afraid she might be dying or something. How can we find her?"

"Well… one of these ladies is a witch, right? That would be the place to start. Though if she is in danger, is it wise to seek her out when you're pregnant?"

"I have to know," I inform him. I must know. "Please… tell me you'll help if you can."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I stare at her intently for a few seconds. She wants me to make a promise I may not be able to keep. As much as I want to help her, if it's dangerous, I won't.

"You know I will help you, Lover, however if your life is put in danger, I will protect you by any means necessary." And I know she can tell what I mean by that without being able to sense me through the bond. "I will tear apart anyone who threatens my family."

"Viking," she smiles softly at me.

"Indeed. We were definitely an act now and ask questions later type of people." I think of how many times I have raced into battle, simply knowing I would win. Of course, I always have so there must be something to it.

I heat some blood as she sits at the table to eat. "I thought before we go looking at houses, I could show you a couple I already own to see if they are to your liking. I happen to have one near Memphis. It was actually a gift from Godric but it's not even furnished."

"Expensive gift. Here, son, here's a house. Please do not spoil our children so terribly. I know they're miracles but… I don't want spoiled brats."

"I'll make no promises," I inform her. Had I had children as a human, they would have had the finest animal fur coats. But today? They will have the finest of everything as will my beautiful mate.

"Well, I'd love to see the house. I'm sure it's amazing since I don't think he'd gift you a shack."

I chuckle as she eats and I drink. It's quiet because we don't need to use words to send affection. We can do that perfectly well through the bond. She gobbles down three bowls of the stew and four biscuits as well as a few scoops of ice cream. I'm unsure if there is a bottom to her stomach. She needs someone cooking her fresh food instead of heating up take out. I'll need the maids coming more than twice a week. Pam was very right: we need staff.

When it was just me, it was very minimal, but I want all of Sookie's attentions on the club and our family. She needs not think about preparing meals, doing laundry or cleaning. And this all must be in place by the end of the month. I believe Sookie was right in that I need an assistant and not Pam. Pam should not be doing secretarial things, nor should Tara. We all need staff and security.

"I'm going to make a few calls," I tell her as I stand. "Meet me in the shower in a half an hour?"

"Sure," she nods and I kiss her forehead before disappearing to my study.

First, I call Isabel to ask how the search for the count is going. Then I call Alcide. I know he's the pack leader now and that the Shreveport and Bon Temps packs have merged. I ask him if any of his pack are looking for employment working security for me. I inform him that Sookie and I are mated and that the detail would largely be protecting her. We set up a meeting for tomorrow evening. Then, I use the WVA website to post a message to my subjects that I'm seeking employees and that if they are interested, they should report to Fangtasia tomorrow at midnight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm already in the shower when Eric steps in and slips his arms around me. Our little chirpers are singing away as we make slow love to each other, first in the shower and then he wraps my legs around his hips and carries me to our bed. He lays me down and is kissing me all over and I think his mouth must have been forged by the gods.

Eric, are you happy with our sex?

He pauses, pulling his mouth off my breast to lift his head and look at me. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well… I'm sure you've been with- I don't even want to think about how many people. I'm probably really boring compared to vampires or weres or whatever else you've had sex with."

He stretches out beside me, facing me, and touches my face but says nothing.

"Are you going to respond? Or stare at me?" I ask.

"Clearly, you are unhappy and I'm trying to determine why."

"I'm not unhappy," I say quickly. "I love being with you, Eric. Granted, I've only had one other sexual partner so saying you're the best I've had isn't saying much considering the other person was Bill, but-"

That makes him laugh and I'm glad he's amused, but… I'm sure being a male with his experience, he'll grow tired soon, especially since I'll be so pregnant, I probably won't want to have sex. And then of course, after the babies, I'll need time to recuperate and heal.

"Sookie, why are you upset?" he asks as he gets serious while my emotions move through the bond. "You must be unhappy with something since you're bringing it up."

"Oh come on, Eric," I say quietly. "Even if you only had sex a hundred times each century, that's a thousand partners, and I'm sure that's probably conservative at best. You can't tell me that I'm the best you've ever had or that I capture your attention as much as Yvetta or whoever the fuck else you've had."

He sits up now, clearly angry or upset or both. "Do you realize it is you who keeps comparing yourself to her or everyone else? This isn't stemming from me, Lover."

I know he's right but how can I help that?

"I'm afraid," I whisper quietly. "You say forever and now we have these kids and… I don't want you to stay out of obligation. I don't-"

"I have never done anything I don't want to do, Sookie. It was a great point of contention between my human father and I, and something that cost him his life and saved mine. It's also why I had to become quick with fang and sword. You think I would have claimed you had I not wanted to? Your blood is appealing, but it's not the reason why we're bonded, nor is the sex."

I know this. He's told me this before but still- "Eric, I haven't even gone down on you and you're perfectly fine with that? Yeah right! I'm sure Yvetta was a rock star at that and Pam probably-"

"Stop this nonsense right now." He takes my face in his hands. "You have to do nothing you do not wish to do, ever. Every moment spent with you is incredible. You have challenged and excited me more than anything I've encountered in my thousand years on this planet. That's why my blood flows in your veins and how my seed is growing inside you. That is all that matters, alright?"

I nod as his thumbs gently rub my cheeks and suddenly all these images start flowing through him to me, images of me, what he sees when I'm coming, how he feels as he watches. His love and affection come through loud and clear as well as his excitement when he has me naked beneath him or when I'm riding him. It makes me happy and horny at the same time.

"Alright," I nod. "I get it."

But the images keep going as he moves over me and in me again. I lose track of which orgasms I have and which I watch myself have as the images and emotions flow into me until I'm completely spent beneath him.

"Okay?" he asks and I nod as he kisses me before resting his head on my chest as it rises and falls and I check in on our chirpers and share it with him.

_Sookie, you know that you should only do what you wish to do. But for the record, I would love to see your mouth around me or have you chained to my bed for my pleasure. But we have centuries to discover new things. I'm in no rush, my fairy goddess, and you shouldn't be either._

His words wash over me as I run my fingers through his hair.

I'm just nervous, Eric. I want to be good for you. I want… it feels so good being out of control with you but also gets really intense too.

_That is the beauty of sex, Sookie, and it has nothing to do with being a vampire, but being made of flesh. And you are good for me and good to me, and we have centuries to explore each other. You'll learn other things to enjoy at your own pace. It only feels like a contest because you're making it one._

I sigh softly as I realize he's right. The sincerity in his words is absolute. It's only an issue because I'm making it one. He really is in no rush to push me into anything. In fact, I think he's looking forward to centuries of exploration and learning.

Perhaps I've been thinking I'm boring because he's had all these girls, willing to grovel and do whatever he wished because they were so desperate to be with him. But that is actually what was boring to him.

"Aaah, now she gets it," he whispers as he raises his face to me and kisses me soundly. "Now will you stop comparing yourself to everyone else? I am with you, my Sookie, because I'm deeply in love with you and wish to spend the next seven centuries helping you discover your inner goddess."

"Seven centuries?" I smirk. "Think it will take that long?"

"I hope it takes more," he whispers as I hug him tightly. "All the more to anticipate."

I laugh and kiss his forehead before he slides down me a little and rests his head on my stomach.

"Eric?" I ask. "Is that your birth name?"

"No," he shrugs. "Technically it was Eiríkr, but was shortened to Erik with a k."

"What was your last name?"

"It would have been Óttarson had we really counted last names. Surnames were taken from the father's first name and then added the end 'son' if you were a boy."

"Eiríkr Óttarson," I repeat, thinking about that man and how little he knew of the world. "When did you start using Northman?" I wonder as his fingers run up and down my sides and he kisses my stomach gently. I run my hands through his hair as we relax.

"I used Norseman for a few hundred years around the fourteen hundreds and when I came to the Americas, I changed it to sound more English. Why?"

"Because I want to know more about the father of my children," I shrug. "I want to know about your culture. You've lived in mine, but I'll never truly ever experience yours."

"I wouldn't want you to, Sookie." He slides up my body and settles beside me. "Sure tales of the Vikings sound glorious when written in prose or shown on film, but reality is always much different."

"I know that. I'm just… curious to know you more, Eiríkr."

"It's just Eric now, or Oh God more, whichever you feel is necessary," he smirks as his hands start wandering.

"It's nearly seven," I remind him sadly and kiss his nose. "It's no longer going to be the Eric and Sookie show," I state as we start to get up. We have many more obligations than simply to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**THANKS TO:** mindy781, violetsdream, ncmiss12, Eternal Kaila, VAlady, truebluevampire, evalilly, Chipndalegal, LostInSpace33, heather218, Mistress-Cinder

**Hmm... to post or not to post... or rather to double-post or not to double-post. I just finished editing this and decided, what the hell! I hope I can also bring you a chapter tomorrow, but don't hate me if I can't! :)  
**

**Chapter 21**

We get dressed rather quickly so I can put some cheese and crackers on a plate. I also make tea and it's just finishing when the doorbell rings. I join Eric at the door as he opens it and the five women enter.

"I'm Sookie," I smile politely. "And this is Eric." I watch as he sizes each one up, immediately zeroing in on the weres, most likely to determine if they are a threat.

Please don't scare them, Eric.

_I'm not going to scare them, Sookie. But I will ensure your safety above all else._

I sigh and pinch his back playfully as he closes the door behind our guests.

"We're so happy you could come tonight," I smile sweetly.

"I'm Emma," one says as she shakes our hand. She's a little shorter than me with long red hair in a pony tail and jean shorts with a tank top. She reminds me a lot of Jessica actually, only alive and shorter. They could be long lost twins though.

"We were so happy when Amy said she may have found us another family. We're so pleased to meet you," a woman with jet black hair down to her knees says as she shakes my hand. "I'm Morgan." She's on the pale side but not like a vampire. Her skirt is dark as well and goes all the way to the floor but compliments the burgundy peasant top. "I'm one of the witches. Emma is our resident human."

Emma laughs at that. "I may have no magical powers but I'm way more than human, Baby," she chides Morgan slightly, who smiles at her. I dip into their heads and discover they are lovers and have been together for nearly ten years, since they were young teenagers.

They are a couple, Eric.

_Duh. I can smell them all over each other. At least we know we don't need five bedrooms. The weres are also a couple, or at least sleep together. I don't smell sex between them though._

Another steps forward. She's got perfectly curly brown hair with blonde highlights and when she shakes my hand, I feel a jolt of energy. "I'm Rachel."

"Are you part fae?" I wonder as I see orange in the air around her for a second. That must be her color, though I haven't access my orange yet.

"Yes," she nods. "Way back in my family. Earth-fae."

"I'm of the sky," I inform her.

"You must be since you're blonde, however I sense royalty?"

"How did you know?" I wonder.

"You've got access to the rainbow." I'm about to ask how she knows but she points to my stomach, which is glowing both yellow and purple, even through my blouse.

"Yeah… I can't shut it off. I'm a broken glowbug," I sigh.

"They're just waiting to make sure they're safe," she smiles and kneels at my belly. "May I?" she asks and I nod and pull up my shirt. Her hand glows a bright white and she places it gently on my glowing tummy. My skin gets hot for a few moments as the lights touch before she pulls her hand away and I notice some of the yellow and purple have seeped into her skin. But my stomach slowly dims.

"What did you do?" Eric asks.

"The light surrounding the babies needed contact with mine. It can sense it has nothing to fear and that our intentions are pure."

"You talk as though it's a living thing," he says.

"It is," she nods as she stands. "Until the babies can control it themselves, it is its own consciousness which reacts in self-preservation. Fae babies are so delicate, the magics around them are strong to ensure our survival. But other light can access it, like mine did just now."

Claudette explained something similar, Eric, as did Doctor Ludwig: to trust my stomach and the colors.

He simply nods and looks at the other two who have remained quiet, waiting for their turn.

"I'm Megan, but you can call me Meg," a girl with a short pixie cut states. "And this is Danielle but we call her Dani." I know they are the two weres because I can't read them as clearly. But so far, I'm getting nothing but good vibes from them and my stomach hasn't repelled them, so it must be good.

"What kind are you?" I ask. "Wolf? Panther?"

"Tiger," Dani responds. "We're were-tigers."

That is a new one on me though I suppose if there can be a panther, why not a tiger? I wonder if there are were-elephants? Or were-zebras? It seems to be only ferocious creatures though. Are there were-hyenas? Were-sharks?

"Please come in," Eric finally says and leads them into the living room where I've set up the tea and crackers. "Sookie has made tea."

"It's raspberry chamomile," I inform them.

"You shouldn't go to so much trouble," Emma smiles but they each accept a cup that I pour. I warm some blood for Eric and none of them seem squeamish when I serve it to him, which is good.

"So, Doctor Ludwig tells us that you'd be the only people we'll need for Sookie's care during and after the pregnancy?" Eric asks as I sit beside him.

"Yes. Emma and I are both midwives," Rachel smiles. "Before meeting these wonderful women, I was a Physician's Assistant for an obstetrician so I've got that medical background as well."

"You don't look old enough to have been through medical training," Eric states.

"I'm part-fae so I'm actually eighty-nine," she smiles. "I stopped aging when I was twenty-five."

Oh! She's like me. Very much like me. Maybe she has more information about being part-fae.

"You look amazingly young," I smile. "Which is nice to see since I was told I've stopped aging, or at least slowed but there's always doubt."

"You have a very long lifeline," Morgan chimes in and takes my hand. "See this line right here? Usually it ends, but yours goes straight from one side to the other, almost as if it wraps around your hand."

"That's good, since I'd like to be around for a long time," I smile softly.

"So how many supe-babies have you delivered?" Eric wonders and slides his hand in mine once he's done with his blood.

"We've worked with thirty families," Dani smiles. "But from those thirty, there have been sixty-four babies that were all delivered perfectly healthy."

"And the mothers survived as well?" Eric inquires. "This woman right here is my bonded mate and is extremely important to me and the supe community."

"One hundred percent survival rate for mothers and babies," Meg responds. "And my sister and I will be over-seeing Sookie's prenatal regime. I'm a certified dietician and nutritionalist."

"And I'm a personal trainer," Dani adds. So that is the connection between those two: were-sisters. Now that they said it, there is definitely a genetic resemblance.

"And I work with Meg and her recommendations for Sookie's nutritional needs as I prepare her meals. I have the culinary degree, in addition to heading our coven," Morgan states. "I hope you don't find it too forward, Majesty, but I brought a list of things we'll require to get started, if you choose to hire us."

What she pulls out of her bag is actually a folder that we flip through. It's very thorough in that there is a list of references so we can contact all the previous families. Additionally, there's a list of medical supplies they'll need as well magical ones and the provisos for themselves.

"Coven?" I ask. I know of covens because Holly taught me about them. "You all work together?"

"Yes," Morgan nods. "We are all integral to this team and have access to the magics that will help bring your children into this world safely."

"And we can cater to your unique needs," Emma smiles. "Being the new king must bring a lot of stresses but your babies cannot be affected by this. We can help both in the mortal world and in the magical one."

"You'll find the list of charms we'd like to provide for the baby," Rachel says. "Small little charms and protective spells can help and aid in keeping Sookie and the children safe. We can also cater to whatever pantheon you worship."

That's a new word on me.

"I assume you would use the Norse gods, but if that's changed, we can adapt," Rachel states.

"I actually work with the Norse gods myself," Dani informs him. "I realize the Greek and Roman ones are more popular, but I was drawn in by the Norse pantheon."

"What the hell are ya'll talking about?" I ask, frustrated and my tummy glows purple a little brighter. I laugh and try what Rachel did earlier. I glow bright white on my hand and place it against my stomach and it dims slowly.

"Honestly, I lost touch with my gods many centuries ago," Eric states. "But I would like the children to have a relationship with them." He turns to me and kisses my temple. "That's something you should learn about as well, even if it's against your Christian upbringing," he says to me.

"Oh you and your polytheism," I laugh quietly.

Explain this all to me later, Eric?

_Absolutely. It's part of who Eiríkr Óttarson was. So do you want to hire them?_

Very much, Eric. I like them a lot and get nothing but good vibes from their brains.

After talking for a few more minutes, Eric takes charge. "What is the salary you are hoping for? We would like to hire you."

"Well if you wish some time to talk, we could step out for a few minutes," Emma says, glancing at me. Oh, she's worried he's making the decision alone.

"We've already discussed it, Emma. I'm a telepath. Eric and I have already decided that we really like you all and want you as our birth-to-baby team."

That seems to surprise them a little but it doesn't stop negotiations. I let Eric handle that part since he knows what he's willing to pay more than I do. When all is said and done, it's a one and a half year deal so that they will be with me until the birth and then for the first year of the babies' lives. They'll each earn a hundred and fifty thousand dollars, given in five installments, as well as full health benefits and room and board. Until we have a house with enough bedrooms for their residence, he will provide a stipend each month for their living expenses.

"So when would you like us to start?" Emma smiles, almost giddy. I can hear how excited she is to finally have a new family.

"Tomorrow if possible," Eric states. "There's so much that we need to get done. I'm in the process of hiring staff for myself to help handle my work load with all my businesses and now the kingly duties. We are also hiring guards, both evening and day time. But I will sleep a lot better knowing that Sookie and the babies have two weres ready to protect them."

"And you don't wanna get Dani-cat angry," Meg laughs at her sister. "Dani-cat is feisty and keeps her claws sharp."

I can tell Dani is definitely the most reserved of them all but smiles at her sister's ribbing.

"I think the main project right now would be a possible relocation," Eric interjects. "Is that a problem? Because I have a couple other homes that are larger, but we're building a new business in Memphis so we'll be splitting time in many locations. Of course all travel expenses will be paid by me."

"That's not a problem at all," Morgan says. "We love to travel and we are family, so where they go, so goes my family."

They all echo her sentiments and though I can't read each of their minds, I feel the deep affection they have for each other and the amazing friendship they share and passion for bringing babies into the world. I share this with him and it makes me incredibly happy, which he reflects right back to me.


	22. Chapter 22

**THANKS TO:** Chipndalegal, Yve327, kennedyslovetoread, nics789, Andykins, Eternal Kaila, charhamblin, lovemesometv, Millarca666, ncmiss12, violetsdream, B-Rock525, LostInSpace33, VAlady, mindy781

**Chapter 22**

I kiss her forehead softly as I rise. It's after midnight and I assume she needs her rest after we spent four hours after sunset fucking in the pool, by the pool, up against the doorway out to the pool, on the floor in the hallway, in the shower, in the tub, in the closet and again in bed, twice. She's passed out now, which is a beautiful thing. I wonder if she'll wake again tonight. I hope so, but we were told she must sleep.

I snap a photo and send it to Pam with a text: your sister-in-law? Your step-mom? Your fairy godmother?

As I pull on my pants she sends back: how about just Sookie, you perv?

I laugh softly and head to my office. I'm due on a conference call in two minutes. I log in and open skype and dial in.

"Oh there you are, Eric," Isabel greets me. "We were wondering if you'd be joining us."

"Yes, my apologies. Guillaume, Kaisha, Enrique, good evening. Were we able to find the Count?"

"Indeed," Guillaume states. "Unfortunately, his remaining followers would not surrender, so they were killed in battle. But he has been transported back to the WVA for sentencing. I believe they intend to take his fangs and entomb him."

"Good riddance. And his progeny here? Shall I release him or send him back?"

"I don't think he should be allowed to roam free," Isabel says. "Are we completely sure we trust him?"

"No," Kaisha chimes in. "I'd say he must stay under scrutiny for at least a year in one of our kingdoms. Is anyone in need of a servant while we monitor him?"

"I will keep him if everyone agrees," I say. "I'm in need of several servants and it will keep him close. I will send him to the WVA immediately if I sense any betrayal."

"I agree," Enrique nods. "Have you spoken with your bonded? We are in need of her skills. A fae coven in my territory is threatening war on a pack of were-pumas."

"I will speak with her tonight. What are you looking for her to do? She alone cannot diffuse the situation once it has escalated."

"We need to know who is in the right. I believe once they know who the WVA is backing, the situation will come to an end. I would be happy to provide travel and lodging for her."

"She will not come alone." There is no way that I will let her travel to Mexico alone, pregnant or not. "But… there's something that has come up."

I know I need to tell them and gauge their reactions before talking to anyone in Europe.

"My bonded is pregnant."

Isabel and Enrique starts swearing in Spanish and Guillaume in French, all trying to determine how best to clean up the mess and how to deal with Sookie's betrayal of a king while keeping the vampire agenda moving forward.

"HEY!" I growl. "She has not betrayed me at all. Had I believed that, I would have dealt with the situation myself. We are expecting quadruplets by Yule."

"We?" Isabel asks. "¿Ustedes?"

"Yes. Sookie and I. They are our biological children." Of course that sets them talking all at once as well and I just sit back and wait for them to shut up, which they do after a few minutes. "Thank you. There are magics involved, obviously. Powerful magics that we're not sure we completely understand, but Doctor Ludwig has already examined Sookie and says they are healthy fae children." What I mean is: they are pure. Fae are seen as good magic, even if they can be a bit… devious. "And we are expecting four."

There are many questions that I answer while watching their faces carefully for any signs of negativity, disbelief or sinister plots. We also discuss other business and it's an hour later when we're finally wrapping up.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd allow me to contact the Guardians on my terms to share my news."

"Of course," they nod and I log off. I text Isabel immediately and ask if I have her belief and support, to which she responds: on Godric, yes. That is a relief and I invite her to visit and visit with Sookie again whenever she'd like.

I sign the final contracts for the B2B team that the lawyer dropped off today so its official and they'll receive their first installments. Sookie already seemed happier when I woke today having spent the day with company. She said she'd gotten a massage, done some aerobics in the pool, eaten a delicious fresh breakfast of eggs and sausage and pancakes with fresh fruit puree and homemade chicken soup with biscuits for lunch. I told her we'd buy a barbeque so Morgan could grill for them.

It's been a busy few days since we hired them but so far, things are going well. The extra fridge and freezer in the garage are filled with food since we are feeding six people and one is pregnant and two are weres. But as long as Sookie is happy and the babies are chirping away every night, then it's worth it.

I review the employment contracts for five of Alicide's weres whose jobs were cut because of the market. They'll be receiving twice what they had been making as well as full benefits for themselves and their families. And that means as of tomorrow, Sookie will have seven weres on the property to keep her safe, which sets my mind at ease. Between seven weres, two witches and the fact that I could probably wake up if I had to protect her, plus her own fairy powers, she and the babies are well protected.

"ERIC!" I hear Sookie shriek and I'm beside her instantaneously. "Fucking look at me!"

"Oh I am," I smile as I stare at her naked form in the mirror. I fall to my knees in front of her and listen immediately. Thumpthumpthumpthump. "They sound perfect."

Two hours ago when I left her in bed, she was Sookie as Sookie has always been. Suddenly, she's-

"This is ridiculous, Eric! It's- I'm not supposed to look like this over night? In two hours! Are you sure they sound normal?"

"Check on them yourself," I whisper as I touch her round belly. It sticks out perhaps four or five inches from where it was not two hours ago.

I listen as she shares with me the glorious sound of our little babies. They sound even more active than ever! And is it any wonder why? I kiss her stomach softly.

"Eric, this is- this is a disaster! I don't have any clothes that will fit now! I don't- this isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"Lover, you are beautiful," I assure her as I rub her stomach. My babies are growing inside her and as I look up to her worried face, I notice her breasts have grown a couple sizes as well. "Look at yourself in the mirror." I stand behind her so she can look. "These are our babies, min älva," I whisper in her ear as I stroke her bulging stomach. "Our little family within you."

"It would really help if you weren't poking me in the back," she chastises me but I simply smirk. "How can be thinking of sex when I tripled in size in two hours? It's a good thing we're looking for a bigger house. You'll fucking need it if I triple in size every two hours."

"You will not triple in size every two hours," I laugh softly as I rub my erection against her. "And seeing you swollen with my child is more alluring than you can imagine."

"Is that a vampire thing or a male thing?"

"Perhaps it's Viking, min gudinna," I murmur as I begin kissing her neck. (My goddess.)

"Eriiic," she groans but doesn't push me away. "Take me to bed."

"No, my fairy goddess, min gudinna. We're going to stay right here and you're going to watch yourself as I fuck you crazy."

She places her hands over her stomach. "Don't let them hear you talk nasty."

That makes me laugh softly as I slip a hand between her legs so I can lift one and press my fingers into her. She's still wet from earlier, or wet again, and either way, I slide inside to perfectly.

"Look into your eyes, Lover," I tell her. "Watch yourself feel me inside you."

I know she's incredibly turned on because it flows through us both. I take her weight completely so she needs only feel me and stare at the mirror. I catch her looking in my eyes and I shake my head.

"Not at me, Sookie. Look into your eyes." But she doesn't so I stop and she whimpers in protest and I feel her begging through the bond. "Into your eyes and I'll continue." I wait as she wrestles with herself and I watch that battle happen. It's spectacular to see her lust finally win against her embarrassment but she flushes red as she stares. "The eyes of min gudinna, my goddess, my Sookie."

_Please… Eric… bita mig. Let me see what you see._

Oh my fairy princess, what I see is beauty and sunshine and perfection.

And then my fangs are in her and I watch her eyes widen with lust and desire and struggle to stay open as she comes over and over and over again before I finally pull out of her. I sweep her weak body in my arms and carry her to the tub.

She's putty in my hands as I wash her reverently, taking time to soap her swollen belly. It glows bright white as I do and I wonder what that means. I prepare to be blasted away, but feel completely warm and happy as I stroke the glowing suds.

"They're happy," she murmurs gently.

"Oh you think?" I laugh at her grogginess.

"No. I- feel," she whispers as she doses back off but not before I get a small jolt through our bond.

They are happy.

"Sookie?" I ask but she's fast asleep. "Are you in there, little ones?" I whisper to her stomach as I rinse it of soap. I swear that jolt that she felt was them. Are they becoming aware? That's not possible is it? "Do you know I am? Jag är din far." (I'm your father.)

I'm shocked as the light in her stomach- it- it blinks.

"Is that you all doing that?" I wonder. "Do you know I'm here?"

It blinks again three times.

"Your mother and I are so happy you are all there and can't wait to meet you. We love you so much."

I'm nearly blinded by how bright it glows.

"Okay, okay, but… can you calm it down so your mother can sleep? She's very tired."

Almost immediately, it returns to a very dim soft purple.

"Good night, our little chirpers," I whisper and it blinks softly again.

I carry her out to bed so she can sleep and sit before my fairy goddess in awe the rest of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**THANKS TO:** heather218, isipare, ncmiss12, B-Rock525, AlphabetSoup, nics789, Chipndalegal, VAlady, nordiclover, LostInSpace33, Eternal Kaila, Kittyinaz, Librablueberry19, TB-ChelyK, violetsdream, charhamblin, mindy781, TJ9390, Renny777, ReDish

**Chapter 23**

I open my eyes slowly and glance at the time. It's almost ten o'clock and at least Emma and Morgan should be here by now, but they know to let me sleep. I grab my phone and see that he sent me an email before he fell asleep. I honestly don't remember getting in bed but he did wear me out yesterday, a lot. I open the email and read: My Sookie, you were absolutely breath-taking in the closet, Lover. I believe we should do that in front of a mirror at least once a week, if not more. I would have gone to my slumber dreaming of your eyes had it not been for the babies. You might not even remember, but you said you thought they were happy. Can you feel them this morning? After you said that and passed out, I talked to your stomach just… to be silly I suppose. But they responded. Sookie, I think they made your stomach blink! Try it today, try talking to them and see if you get a response. Perhaps I'd had too much fairy blood but I really think they responded to me. I hope you have a wonderful day and I really hope I'm able to join you for some of it, though I fear I might sleep until dusk as I haven't slept a lot the past couple days. Love, Eric

Did I feel the babies? Do I feel the babies? I know I can sense his presence through the bond; even though he's right next to me, I can sense a calm 'there-ness' of him. I drop my shields to listen to them and they are chirping away, but it's different. The other day I could almost feel their cells forming and growing and moving, but now? I can feel them. It's not like an adult, or even a small child. But small flashes of light fly at me, images of bursts of light and an intense feeling of warmth wash over me.

"Are you all nice and toasty inside Mama?" I ask softly and rub my stomach gently but it's not even glowing. Perhaps he was high on fairy blood. "I'm sure you are, even if you gave Mama a heart attack last night by growing so fast."

Though speaking of growing, my stomach starts growling fiercely and I text Emma to let her know I'm awake and will be out after a quick shower. She reminds me to drink a bottle of water that I grab from the small fridge we have in here. Apparently dehydration is a big risk with pregnancy so my midwives and nutrition specialist sat me down and taught me some important things.

My shower is heavenly and I can't help but blush as I walk past the mirror in the closet when I go to select my clothes. Nothing I have will fit so I take a shirt of Eric's and pull it over my head and use a cute little belt at the waist. Perhaps I missed my fashion calling.

I laugh as I pass the bed and glance sadly at Eric. I shake him slightly. "Can you wake up?" I ask but I know he won't. He's too exhausted and I know it can't be helped but I miss him. I miss his cocky smile and the sound of his voice or the way he plays with my hair and kisses me.

A wave of calm hits me and I lift the shirt to see my tummy glowing.

"Why hello there! Are we awake now?" I laugh as I ask my stomach as if it will answer me or- Oh my god. It just blinked. "My little chirpers, is that you doing that?" It blinks again. "Do you- know Mama is sad about missing Daddy and are trying to calm me?" It blinks again. "Awww, I love you all too, so much." I'm shocked when it glows bright bright purple and a huge wave of happy hits me. "Okay, okay, don't burn Mama's retinas or else she won't be able to see you when you come out." I rub my stomach gently and glow purple back at them with my hand and feel more happy.

When I peak into their minds, they are chirping much more actively and it sounds like baby birds chirping when their mother returns to nest, like they are all vying for my attention.

"Okay, okay," I laugh and put my other hand on my belly as well and glow purple with them. He was right! I can't wait until we can talk to them together tonight. "Okay, Mama has to go downstairs and eat. You all can just… enjoy the ride today. I suppose you don't have a choice."

The light dims to a gentle glow and I put my shirt down and head out to the kitchen.

"Morgan, that smells amazing!" I sigh.

"Sookie! Did you- OH MY GOD! LOOK AT YOU!" she exclaims as she rushes over to look at my stomach. "When did that happen?"

"Last night. I took a two hour nap and woke up like this! Is that normal?"

"Good morning!" Rachel sings as she walks in the door. Perfect since she's right on time to answer our questions. "Holy shit, look at you, Child!"

"Yeah, do these… growth spurts happen? I thought it was supposed to be gradual!"

"With us fae, it's anyone's guess," she laughs. "With full-bloods, the whole process could take from a week to two months. So… growth does happen in bursts. Just to be safe, let's call Amy." She lifts my shirt and pushes in various places. "Seems healthy to me but she may see things we don't."

She walks off to call and I look back at Emma who is smiling at my stomach.

"So… other than that, did you sleep well?" Emma asks as she comes over to check my pulse. She's also a registered nurse, which made Eric extremely happy. Not only do the midwives have that training but official medical training as well.

"Yes," I smile. "No freaky dreams for a change, but I was probably too exhausted for anything else."

"Sleep is very important," Morgan smiles. "As is food. I've prepared you an omelet and biscuits and gravy with a bowl of berries. For your second breakfast later, I thought I'd do a steak and hash browns with a salad."

"Sounds delicious." Of course anything I don't have to cook or warm up is great. "What else is up for today? I need to start looking for baby stuff, which is exciting." But I really wish I knew where we were going to live because that would affect the furniture I buy. And I wish we knew the sexes of the babies so I could order clothes.

"She'll be over any minute," Rachel says as she sits at the table next to me and touches my stomach again. "Any other weirdness?"

"Yeah, but we can wait for Amy to come," I say and dig into my omelet as soon as it's in front of me.

"So Mani will be here in an hour. Dani wanted to pick up a few things for your workout and Meg is on a special mission." That still makes me laugh. I've since learned that Dani and Meg were twins and have never spent more than five hours apart since birth. Apparently, their parents died when they were very young, which I relate to, and instead of foster care, they shifted and lived as tigers for years until they happened across another were-tiger and were taken in by him. So because of the fact that they are always together, the girls have taken to referring to them as Mani, a combination of Meg and Dani.

"A special mission? For me?"

"For us," Morgan smiles.

"And tonight, we're all going to start talking about our birth plan and practicing for the big event."

"Oh, good, as long as Eric is included. Although… with all that blood, will that be safe to have vampires there?" I don't see how I can keep my green light active while concentrating on pushing four babies out.

"I have a friend who also has green light, so she's agreed to come and assist," Rachel informs me and that makes me glad because I don't want him to miss this. Plus, I think I'll really want him there.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Doctor Ludwig asks as she suddenly appears near the refrigerator.

"I'd be flattered but I know I'm your only patient," I laugh.

"Well, I see we're a bit ahead of schedule," she smiles as she approaches me. "Finish your breakfast and then I'll have a look."

"You said there were other weird things?" Rachel reminds me.

I'd gotten so used to being alone during the day that now it's almost like there are too many people. Additionally, I know there are also five of Alicide's weres outside.

"Yes. I'm fairly certain they are blinking at me," I say before I realize how crazy that sounds. "I mean, it was like I was having a conversation with them. I was talking and they-"

"Blinked back!" Rachel grins. "You know what this means," she says to the doctor.

"What?" I ask as Amy nods her head.

"I think we're looking at a Samhain birth," Amy concludes.

"What?"

"Yes, late October."

"OCTOBER?!" I shriek. "OCTOBER? It's July now! No!" I practically yell. "No, no no. No. I can't grow four babies in four months! It's- that's impossible. No. We haven't even decided on a house yet. We have construction going on and- No."

My stomach is glowing bright purple and they will just have to deal with the fact that Mommy needs to freak out right now.

"Sookie, calm down," Rachel whispers as she touches my stomach and my back with her glowing white hands. I know it's not the purple calm, but it's warming just the same and feels nice. "Four months is perfectly doable and the babies will be perfect. They'll come out when they are ready to face the world."

"But I need more time. A week ago, I knew I'd never have kids and now I'll have four in four months? This is too much."

Emma is by my side as well, rubbing my arms gently. "You can do this. You have us and you have Eric and in four months, you'll have a beautiful family."

After I've calmed a bit more, I ask "what's the deal with blinking? Why is that important? Is it normal?"

"Yes," Rachel nods but doesn't pull away. She continues to rub and massage gently with her glow. "Blinking happens exactly a fifth of the way through the pregnancy. You've been pregnant four weeks, which means a five month pregnancy."

Well… then they are developing normally, which is good. If there are no signs of freaky vampire-ish traits, then that means they are pure fae babies.

"Oh it makes perfect sense for them to be born on Samhain!" Morgan cheers and dances gently around the room, her skirt flowing behind her. "Oh what a beautiful birthing rite we have to create, Ladies! I'll start preparation immediately!"

"What- why does it make sense?" I remember Holly taught me about the Wiccan holidays but why is Samhain important for these babies?

"It's the night when the veil between the worlds is the thinnest," Emma states. "The veil between the living and dead is penetrable, which is exactly how these babies came to be."

"Oh I can already start to feel some of the energy," Morgan smiles happily. "Samhain babies! The only thing more perfect would be if there were five!"

"Why would that be better?"

"One to represent all domains: earth, air, wind, fire and spirit."

"Well four is enough," I state and look down at my stomach. "You hear me? Four is plenty for me to love."

My stomach blinks again and I swear I feel snickering rush at me. Are my babies laughing at me?


	24. Chapter 24

**THANKS TO:** ncmiss12, evalilly, heather218, VAlady, Millarca666, susan-27, charhamblin, dragonfey57, Team-Sooric-Delena, truebluevampire, isipare, Olivia Williams, B-Rock525, vilannh, Renny777, Chipndalegal, Eternal Kaila, vilannh, classicoldmama, MSR82, Andykins

WOW: so many of you think there's a fifth baby hiding in there! That's hilarious! When one person said it, I smiled, but so many people think there's another baby in there. But I'm glad you're enjoying our little glowbug because the babies are going to get a little more mischievous today!

**Chapter 23**

_I wake slowly, barely even able to rouse myself to consciousness now. Two months and though the silence inside had been my dream for over two decades, I fear I will never be able to enjoy that freedom._

_I barely lift my head to glance again at the restraints that bind my powers: iron gloves wrapped in silver that have mangled my hands beyond recognition. If I could muster enough energy to blast myself free, I could have been gone long ago, but this poison keeps me here and no one is coming back._

_I ache to be free. My stomach churns for something warm. Just thinking of my starved body makes me cry and my tears spill down my chest. I try to force myself not to cry, to conserve my energy, conserve my blood, but I can no longer help it._

_At least she may finally be safe and at least I did right by my last daughter._

I open my eyes and sit up. "Rachel? Morgan?" I call out but Emma is not ten feet away. "Emma, where are they? I need their help."

"Cooking. But talk to me? Are you okay?" She sits on the lounge chair next to me and I'm glad it's almost dusk because I miss him.

"Yes. It's- my mother. Do they have locator spells? I need to her find her. I think she's in trouble."

"We'll do anything," Emma smiles and rubs my hand. "It's a good thing you're awake anyway because we were just going to start the grill. Alright? You just relax and enjoy. Maybe we'll play Dominos while it cooks."

Afternoons after Morgan and Emma and I have finished dinner prep, we've sat outside in the sun and played games. I've also had time to read and play with my computer.

I nod and place my hands on my belly and rub my babies softly, glowing purple at them, and I feel the calm. I drop my shields to peek inside and they start chirping away loudly at me. I really feel like it's at me, because it sounds like they're arguing or fighting for attention.

"I know, my babies. You all want Mama's attention, but you've got it. You can calm down," I laugh gently. I wish Eric were awake and here right now. All of sudden, they get remarkably louder. "What? Do you want Daddy too?" My tummy grows bright white. "He'll be awake soon but the sun is still up. Unfortunately, we have to be patient and wait for Daddy."

The glowing won't stop and my stomach is starting to feel uncomfortably hot.

"We have to wait," I insist. "He's a vampire. He has to sleep during the day."

But the intensity of the light starts to ache.

"Ow. Stop hurting Mama," I command and attempt to glow purple but I can't even touch my stomach because it's radiating white so intensely. Suddenly, I'm on the bed beside my sleeping vampire and the light has dissipated.

"Okay, what the hell?" I wonder. "Did- did you all do that? Did ya'll fucking teleport us in here?" I ask and my stomach blinks three times. "Well… he's still asleep, okay? We have to wait. Deal with it."

Suddenly, it starts glowing red and I feel a wave of anger wash over me. I teleport the hell out of there quickly and find myself sitting on the couch. And then back in bed immediately. Motherfuckers! I pop into the den and have just a split second to note it's still red and getting brighter when we're back in the bedroom.

"LISTEN," I state. "We can stay in here and wait for Daddy, but you cannot can NOT glow red? You hear me? That could hurt Daddy!"

The red disappears quickly and glows blue. Blue is healing, so perhaps it's an apology? This… is crazy. No wonder why fairy pregnancies are short. Who could deal with this for nine months?

"I know," I whisper as I stroke my stomach soothingly. "But… you have to let Mama enjoy the sun too, okay? I wanna be with Daddy all the time as well, but we also need sunlight to keep our light strong. But… we can lay here another hour and wait for him."

I settle beside him and pull on his arm until it's around me and I slowly drift off to sleep.

Waking up with my arms around Sookie is one of the best things in the world and tonight is no different. I know the sun has set and I knew I would sleep all day. "Lover?" I whisper into her ear, though her breathing is still steady.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

I rub her stomach gently and it doesn't feel much larger than last night.

"Hello, Little Ones," I greet them and notice how she lights up immediately with bright white. "I hope you've let your mother rest today." I draw little circles over her soft round stomach. "And I hope you talked to her a little bit too and that this won't be a secret we keep." She blinks a few times and I don't know what that means.

I relax behind her with my hands over our babies and kiss her neck.

I know there are things we must do, but if she's sleeping, she must need it. The websites say that pregnant females need a lot of rest and she's growing more babies in less time, which means she needs a lot of extra rest. I should ask Doctor Ludwig how much sleep she should be receiving every day to stay healthy.

"Well where else could she fucking be? We've torn this place apart!" I hear someone shout down the hallway. I immediately get up and am out the door in a second. If someone has broken in-

"Mr. Northman!" Rachel says as she rushes toward me. "I-" She immediately shifts her eyes upward. "We can't find Sookie anywhere. She was outside and now she's not and we tried waking you but-"

"She's in our bedroom," I say. "She's sleeping."

"Oh. Well- how did she-"

"Did we not mention that she can teleport?"

By now all five ladies are averting their eyes from my naked self, not that I care if they wish to look.

"She can teleport?! No fair!" Rachel pouts. "I can't."

"But she's safe?" Emma asks quickly.

"Yes," I nod. "I would have thought she'd have said something. I'll make sure she shares that in the future so you're not worried."

"Well… I suppose I'll get dinner going now that we've found her. Dani, tell the wolves that we've found her?" Morgan says and they head down the hallway. I return to my love who is sitting up in bed, wiping the sleep from her.

"Did you not tell them you were coming in to see me?"

"I didn't," she says as I sit beside her. "It- your children brought me in here, Eric."

"What?" I ask and instead of telling, she touches me and sends images of the events they put her through and I start laughing because it's quite amusing, though it doesn't appear she thought so.

"Eric, they could teleport me off a cliff!"

"But they won't. They-" I touch her stomach. "Just wanted their father, huh?" I ask as I lean down toward them. "Tell her that you just wanted to see Far." They glow brightly and I kiss her stomach.

"Yes, well they also have to understand we can't always be with Daddy."

"No," I shake my head. "I don't like that word. Daddy… it's… not what they will call their father."

"Okaaay," she says. "Well what then? They are not calling you highness, majesty, father or Eric."

"Pappa," I say. "Or Far, or Fader."

"Oh. Well that's okay. I would assume you'll be teaching us Swedish at the same time?"

"Ja, min älskare," I whisper and then kiss her lips gently.

"That was pretty. What's that?"

"Min älskare," I repeat and start kissing my way down the front of her half-naked body. The bathing suit provides me ample flesh to kiss and she tastes of sun. "It means my lover. Du är min älskare." (You are my lover.)

"Love when you call me that," she whispers as she takes me in her hands and spreads her legs on either side of me. "Get in me," she pleads softly, like music to my ears.

Luckily, the bump is not so great yet that she can easily straddle my hips and lock her legs around me as we couple. It's both tender and needy from both of us and we are both trying to ignore the purple glow between us.

"Do you… think we should stop?" she asks as she rocks harder against me.

"Better not," I grunt and nip her neck.

"But… what if they're scared?"

Thumpthumpthumpthump.

"Heartbeat is normal."

"But-" Her hips slow and I growl at her and nip harder. "If they… know enough that they miss you, they might notice that you're vershlocking me."

"Vershlocking? What translator did you use? Because that is not Swedish," I laugh.

"Well I don't want to say fucking if they know what we're saying!" she whispers.

I cup her face in my hands and look at her very seriously. "If you don't finish fucking your vampire, your vampire will finish fucking you."

"What does that even mean?" Her question ends in a squeak because I've flipped her over to her hands and knees and am driving myself deep into her. I grasp her hips and yank them backwards as I fuck her and she's groaning and pleading within a minute.

As much as I'd love to make this an all night affair again, I know there are things we cannot ignore. I bring us to a wonderful peak and collapse beside her so I can kiss her.

"So…" she pants "that's what you meant."

I laugh and kiss her forehead. "Indeed, min älskare."

"Eric," I say as I turn to face him. "My due date has been moved up to Samhain."

"What?" he asks, shock and anxiety washing over me.

"Yes. Apparently the blinking happens exactly a fifth of the way through the pregnancy. So… it's Samhain. The ladies are excited and I'm freaking out."

"Well… we'll get it done, Sookie," he states. "It will simply have to get done. Speaking of, the North American Royalty want you to travel to Mexico to ascertain the truth in a fae-were dispute."

"Oh?" I ask. "I- to Mexico? I took French!"

"Well you won't be going alone, but given our unique situation, perhaps they can bring the parties here. I'll speak with King Enrique and find out."

I nod and my phone goes off. It's Morgan telling me dinner is ready and I'm more than ready for grilled halibut, vegetable shish kabobs and watermelon.

We dress and join everyone around the large table we bought to fit us all. Eric sits beside me at the head of the table and my ladies sit around me. Eric sips his blood as I dig into the mound of food on my plate while Rachel fills him on the baby developments.

"We also need to discuss your birth plan and begin preparing."

"And we need a fucking house!" I yell. I want to know where my babies are going to living for cryin' out loud! "I need to buy furniture and supplies and I can't do that without knowing where we'll be."

"Okay, my Sookie. We can visit the house tonight," he says as he touches my hand. "I promise."

I nod and calm myself a little as his phone starts ringing. He gets up and steps away to answer it and suddenly I'm flooded with worry.

"Eric?" I ask as he turns back around, his face conveying the same worry. "What is it?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH so sorry for the mean cliffy and sorry that there won't be fic tomorrow night. It's Parent-Teacher night and I'll be getting home late. Sorrrrrry! I'll try to do a longer one next time!**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Saw A Skars in Straw Dogs tonight! Holy moly talk about playing someone so close and yet so far from Eric! He was a villian for sure in this movie but I still loved him. Heed the R rating and why though because a couple scenes were disturbing for a gentle viewer. But wow what a great and twisted film! And James Marsden puts in a great performance as well. If anyone wants to see A Skars in more light, he's in the sun quite a bit and takes his shirt off a few times as well!**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANKS TO:** LostInSpace33, classicoldmama, ncmiss12, nics789, Millarca666, Renny777, Eternal Kaila, mindy781

WHAT? how awesome am I for getting a chapter done before I have to leave?

**Chapter 24**

I look at her and she's obviously worried because she senses my emotions and her stomach is glowing bright purple, probably trying to calm her.

"Eric?" she asks again.

I don't want to burden her, but… "That was Isabel. Guillaume is contacting others, spreading word of how King Northman controls too much magic and is a threat to us all."

"Oh. That's-" She understands that this could become volatile and dangerous. "That's bad."

"It could become extremely bad. I will contact the other members of the WVA tonight. She says he claims to have already alerted them to the pregnancy and how I'm collecting fae to rally against the vampires. He wants to discredit my name and make me out to be a betrayer."

"So what does that mean?" Morgan asks. "Surely if you can prove his allegations false, then they wouldn't have a problem. How much clout do you have with the WVA?"

"A lot," I answer honestly. I turned in my own sister for her actions; even though they already knew and were planning on punishing her, I could have tried to help her escape. I was also the one who went to Europe to look for help in the first place. "I have friends in high places as well. But… how do you prove you are not betraying? Do I not have a fairy bonded? Did I not receive a huge magical gift from the fae? Will I not have control over four powerful fae children? Additionally, I was the one who was pushing for protection for fae from vampires."

"Well that is damning evidence," Rachel nods.

"Yeah, but it wasn't intentional," Sookie insists as I sit back down. "It wasn't like you said, hey, how can I become King? Oh I know, let's kill the American Authority. It just all happened!"

"I know this," I tell her and take her hand in mind. I kiss her palm softly. "I know and I will begin making my own phone calls immediately. I have to start now." I had wanted to take her to the house and then spend the night with her and the babies, but- "I have to go to Fangtasia now. I promise we will visit the house tomorrow." I know she's disappointed but she understands. "Try not to worry so much, alright? He won't be storming our doors any time soon."

"Okay. But… we have to take care of the house soon. I need to-"

"Nest," Emma says.

"Huh?" Sookie asks.

"Nesting, what all mommies-to-be start doing, Sookie," Meg takes over. "Just as a mother bird builds her nest, or a mother tiger finds a safe place for her cubs, mommies-to-be have to prepare for the baby."

"But trust us," Rachel says and touches Sookie's arm. "We are all here to help you, alright? You'll be ready for the babies."

I am so glad we hired these women because they are invaluable to her, which means they are invaluable to me. I lean over to rub her stomach and it starts blinking.

"I know, Babies. I wanted to spend all night with you and your mother, but I have to go work on protecting us. Do not give her a hard time," I lecture her stomach sternly and kiss it and then her.

"Hello!" I turn to see Pam walking through the house carrying bags.

"Pam, had I sent for you?" I don't think I did, but perhaps she sensed I needed her help?

"Since when does a progeny have to be sent for to visit her maker?" she asks. "And I didn't come to see you, oh creator. I came for Sookie. Eric mentioned you'd grown."

"Oh yeah, this… is the best I could do for clothes," she says of her shirt/dress/belt ensemble. "I'd wear his normal clothes but I'd swim in them."

"Yes, well I thought some maternity dresses were in order, so I had Ginger go out today and buy a bunch. I thought we could go shopping one night this week, but this will give you something until then."

Sookie's entire face brightens as she jumps up and rushes to Pam. They hug and it makes me happy. I'm also grateful Pam thought of that, since it hadn't occurred to me.

"She didn't get many since we thought you'd like to pick out your own, but it'll get you by until then." She hands Sookie the bags and Dani takes them from her immediately.

"No heavy lifting, Mommy," she states.

"So these are the mongrels?" Pam asks as she looks at Sookie's stomach.

"Yes," Sookie laughs. "These are our little chirpers. Babies, say hello to your Auntie Pam."

Pam growls loudly at her and flashes fang and is quickly repelled by the yellow shield up around Sookie. I laugh as she stands and looks pissed.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That was the babies," Sookie smiles. "They don't like anyone threatening me."

"The- babies?" Pam asks. "The babies?"

"Oh yes, they are quiet powerful," I laugh as I pat her stomach. "Aren't you?" I say and kiss her stomach again. It blinks through the dress a few times. "Now, this is your Pammie!"

She growls again. "I'm just Pam, like Cher or Elvis."

"They can call you Sissy," Sookie smiles. "You are Eric's other childe."

I feel Pam's discontent but I'm sure they'll grow on her. "Relax, Pam," I tell her. "My children won't be as annoying as others and they'll smell delicious."

"But not too delicious," Sookie says quickly.

Pam looks at Eric curiously and as I expected, they immediately start up in Swedish. I assume he's filling her in on the situation and she doesn't look pleased with the news either.

But I follow Dani inside to find a real dress to wear. I dig through the few bags and find a beautiful lavender satin dress with an empire waist that dips low in the chest to show off my growing cleavage. I pull it on and feel much prettier as I head out.

"Eric?" I call out. I assume he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye so maybe he's outside?

"You're stunning," he whispers suddenly in my ear and it makes me jump a little since I hadn't heard him. "This is absolutely gorgeous." His hands slip around me as he pulls me back toward his front. I rest my head against his chest and sigh as he kisses my neck slowly. "I wish I could stay and show you how much I appreciate this dress on you. Or off you."

"Don't tease before you have to leave," I request. "It'll make it that much worse."

I understand he has to go and why but it still sucks.

"I promise when I come home, I will appreciate the heck out of you and this dress," he whispers and hugs me tightly. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"You better, Mister Northman," I threaten him as I turn in his arms. "Because I didn't get nearly enough of you earlier." I go up on my tippie-toes to kiss his chin. "Okay, go before I won't let you."

"Shopping, you and me," Pam says as she walks by and looks at stomach. "Bye, Mongrels."

I laugh because they blinks at her. I rub my babies gently and head out to eat more. I'm still hungry.

I sit down and my ladies are talking about Pam and possible magical help for Eric, which might not be the best if he's being accused of collecting magic or being too powerful.

"Morgan, Rachel said you might have a locator spell?" I say, breaking off that conversation. I fill them in about my dreams and Liliana and what I think has happened and Rachel and Moran start discussing different things they could try and then start cleaning up the dishes as I finish my meal.

"Well… while they clean and plan, I say we play Dominos," Meg smiles happily and I agree. That might get my mind off things a little and the babies seem calm when we play.

It's after four in the morning when I finally land in the driveway and I'm grateful at least one car is here that belongs to the ladies. I really hadn't intended to be gone this long, but it was important.

I open the door and listen but it doesn't sound like anyone is awake, so I follow her blood and find her on the couch in the den sandwiched between the two weres with movie credits playing on the TV.

They all look so comfortable but I want my Sookie in bed beside me. I do notice her stomach starts blinking under the t-shirt of mine that she's wearing.

"Yes, Babies, it's Fader," I whisper as I approach them all and caress her stomach. It glows brightly and I smile and pat them a little more. "I missed you all very much. Can you teleport your mother into bed and I'll send the weres home?" I wonder and suddenly she's gone but I can hear her heartbeat and theirs across the hall.

This of course wakes the weres in a state of panic.

"It's alright," I say quickly. "I took her into bed. Thank you for staying. I really hadn't thought it'd be this late. I'll add a little extra in your stipend."

"Don't worry about, Eric. It's what you're paying us for," Meg says. "C'mon, Sissy. Let's go home."

"You're more than welcome to sleep here. We have a guest room."

"No thanks. We appreciate it, but we'll head home and be back later."

After I see them out and make sure the doors are all secure, I walk into the bedroom and strip before joining her on the bed. "Sookie?" I ask and shake her gently. I'm sure she'd want me to let her know I'm home.

"Mmm?" she grunts and starts to rouse. "Eric?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry I'm so late."

She turns and I pull my shirt off and rub her belly as we lay together. I think it got bigger but I don't say anything. She'll find out in the morning.

"What happened?"

"He had called the WVA against my wishes. Agostino and I talked and he said most people thought he was lying but I confirmed the information. He said they'll want to meet with us both. But it sounded like people weren't too crazy with his underhandedness. I also made contact with other royals to find out if I had their support. Unless they're lying, I think we'll be okay."

"Mmmkay," she mumbles. "Sorry."

"No. It's fine, Lover. You should sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow night."

I kiss her forehead as she drifts off and spend the rest of the night caressing the babies as they blink dimly before the sun takes my consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

**THANKS TO:** Renny777, Megan Consoer, ncmiss12, classicoldmama, Yve327, Eternal Kaila, Mistress-Cinder, LostInSpace33, B-Rock525, charhamblin, violetsdream, mindy781, ReDish, VAlady, nordiclover, Carouselseeker

**Chapter 25**

It's a little after three and I'm eating my second lunch of the day outside by the pool. We began measuring me today so we can keep track of my growth because it seemed as though I woke up even more swollen than I had been when I went to sleep.

Claudette came over today and we picked her brain about fae pregnancies and how rapid growth is normal. Doctor Ludwig also checked me again and wondered if I was eating enough since I was only gaining weight in my stomach area. She said for fae births, the mother expels a lot of energy, burns a lot of calories, as does the magic and if I'm not consuming enough or getting enough light, I could be endangering the babies.

So my calorie intake has been upped, which is fine since it seems like as soon as I eat, I'm hungry again. I wondered if I'll ever get morning sickness like a 'normal person' but Claudette didn't even know what that was. She said sleep, food and sun were the most important things fae need for pregnancy. I've been outside nearly all day and it feels amazing on my skin. When I'm out in the sun, I can feel it on my tummy and the babies know it. I sense that they enjoy the warmth as well. They certainly beam brightly when I'm out here.

"Sookie?" Emma smiles as she comes out with sweet tea. "We have a package for you."

Meg and Dani come out carrying a few bags. "Is that my package?"

"Well… it's special delivery," Meg laughs. "We… thought you needed some basics."

"Basics?" I wonder and Rachel bounces out and sits down beside me.

"Yes! Essentials."

I take the bags because I do enjoy getting presents. They got me a couple nighties and a few maternity shirts with matching shorts and a skirt. There's also a few different oils and lotions as well.

"Thank you so much, ya'll. This is so thoughtful!" I smile.

"Well… we have to start shopping at some time and your vampire did give us an expense account for Sookie-related purchases," Morgan explains. I didn't know he'd done that but it was really good thinking. "Now these are good for massage and general moisturizing, but especially good for your belly."

"My stomach needs lotion?" I laugh and touch my exposed tummy.

"Well… they help stop stretch marks and any discomfort from growing so fast."

Oh. See? I've never needed to know these things.

"And some couples will use them for bonding. You could have Eric massage some oil or lotion onto your belly." Rachel winks at me and I smile shyly.

That does sound nice and it's guaranteed to get sexy as well. I feel my stomach heating up and not just because I'm thinking about Eric. I rub my belly and glow purple to calm them but I'm suddenly in the bedroom.

I sigh softly and rub the babies. "Listen, just because we think of Pappa, doesn't mean we can have him, okay? He's asleep and I want to visit with my friends."

I pop back outside and am immediately back in the bedroom beside him.

"LOOK," I say to my stomach. "I'd want nothing more than for Pappa to be up all the time with us, but he can't be okay? He's a vampire and vampires sleep during the day. He has to or else he'll get sick."

My stomach starts glowing bright blue and spreads to the hand that's been rubbing them.

"Oh? You want me to just heal Daddy? Huh? Oh yeah, I'll just put my healy light on him and make him human again so he can be with us in the daylight." I know it's ridiculous to be arguing with fetuses, but god dammit, I want to sit outside. I place my hand on him to show them that there's nothing we can do about this. "See? It doesn't do anything to-"

"Sookie? Are you okay?" he asks as he sits up quickly and my eyes go wide. He- I didn't-

"You're- you're not… human, right?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks and runs his fingers through his hair. "Why would I be human? What time is it?"

"Quarter of four," I respond and stare at my hand and then back down to my stomach. It's blinking white and purple and they feel happy. "Motherfuckers. Eric, these children are going to be rebels and problem children and it's very possible they are devil children as well."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you talking about, Sookie?" I ask her as I stare at her blinking stomach.

"Do you feel okay? Can you still hear them? Do you still have your fangs?" She's asking me these questions as she examines me and is feeling my chest. And not that I mind, because she's welcome to feel any part of me, but I'm confused.

"Calm down," I say and catch her hands. "Calm down and tell me what you're talking about."

"They fucking brought me in here and I told them you were asleep and there was nothing we could about it because you're a vampire and need to sleep and they started glowing blue. I touched you to prove a point and then you woke up. They- woke you up? Or… I don't even know, but what the hell am I going to do with teleporting children?"

I know she is upset and worried over this but I can't help but be amused.

"ERIC! I'm fucking serious!"

"I know, Lover. I know," I say and try to stop smiling. "Alright. Here. Lay down." I stroke her belly and press a kiss to it. "Okay, Babies, listen to me right now. You are not to drive your mother crazy, nor are your to be teleporting her anywhere she does not wish to go unless you're in danger, got it? And you are not to bug her about me. We will have plenty of time together, regardless of my sleeping schedule. So behave."

I look up at her and smile but she does not look amused.

"Eric, this isn't funny. I'm- what if I can't take care of them? Once they're loose they could teleport away and we'll never- OH GOD! You can fly! What if they can fly and teleport, Eric? We'll never see them again and-"

I silence her by claiming her mouth with a deep kiss that gets her panting and trying to crawl up my body. I pull her against me as we kiss and the heat from her stomach is intense when we're flesh on flesh.

"Ow," she says and pulls away from me. "Babies, please," she tells them. "Calm down. You hurt me when you're too bright."

"Does this happen often?" Now I'm concerned. Teleporting her to the bedroom for me is simply mischievous but hurting her is another thing all together.

"A few times, usually triggered by you, I think. I don't- this is all new to me, Eric."

"I've never had a child with anyone else either," I gently remind her.

"Yes, well you've got a few centuries of life experience on me there, Eric. I'm not even thirty!"

"Alright, come here." I pull her into my arms to hold her and rub her belly, hoping it'll dim and not get brighter. "Perhaps we need to try and find more information?"

"Claudette was here today but said nothing about bright or diming lights, just blinking."

"Maybe I'm getting too much sun? Fae get energy from the sun, so maybe I'm feeding them too much? I just- I'm terrified I'm going to fuck this up for us both," she finishes quietly and buries her face into my chest.

"Sookie, I don't want you thinking that way. You're not going to fuck it up for us. You are doing an amazing job keeping them safe and healthy and they'll come out of you perfect and ready for the world."

She doesn't respond but I let her absorb my strength as I hold her, though I notice her stomach is still glowing extremely brightly.

"Shh, calm down, Babies," I say and place both my hands over her swollen belly. "Far och mor är här," I say and notice it dims just slightly. (Father and mother are here.) "Vi älskar dig (We love you)." It dims just a little more.

"Are they fucking responding to Swedish? Because I don't speak that!"

"Shh," I kiss her forehead. "Perhaps they just want to get some love? You say something to them."

She relaxes beside me and I help her sit up slightly with a pillow behind her head and back. "I love you, my little chirpers, even if you annoy me. I love Pappa too, just like you, and we can't wait to hold you and give you kisses."

It dims considerably as she speaks so I scoot down on the bed and kiss all over her stomach and whisper a few more things in Swedish about how amazing their mother is and how beautiful they will be because of her. After about fifteen minutes, it's a very dim glow of purple and she seems much calmer too.

It appears that her emotions are linked with the babies. When she's upset, they are upset. Likewise, when they are upset, they can make her upset. The key then is to keep them all as calm and content as we can.

"Do you think it was the blue that woke you?" she asks after a few minutes. I scoot back up to be with her, but keep my fingers interlocked with hers over our babies.

"You know the night we had our fight and I came home, your stomach glowed blue before you woke up. Perhaps it just… completes your rest? Because I feel as if I've slept all day."

"Well… maybe tomorrow, earlier in the day, I'll see if they'll go blue again and we'll try waking you up to see how you feel. Maybe… maybe you can spend the day with us."

"I would love that, min älva," I tell her honestly. I know she misses me all day because I can feel the pulling emotion very dully when I sleep. We are irrevocably entwined, and not just because of the babies. "Did you find anything out about your mother?"

"We're waiting for a couple ingredients to be shipped and then we'll be able to start working on a locator spell, but since we have no idea where she could be, it's going to take a lot of time to narrow it down. By then… she could be dead, if she's not already."

"And she's given you no clue about who has her?"

"Only that he's probably dead. But how many people die all the time?"

I play with her hair while we stay in silence a few moments when- "What if it has to do with Istvan?" I wonder. She is fae and Maurella was terrified of him. Perhaps he kidnaps fae? "What if that's why Maurella was-"

"What if her duty was to protect me from him? For my mother? So… can you get a list of places he owned? Or places he frequented?"

"Yes," I nod and grab my phone to dial Vlad, the King of Area 4 Asia.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow. Is that Russian he's speaking? And why do I find Eric speaking Russian really hot? Or perhaps it's just because his body is right here and looking oh so delicious?

I push him onto his back and start kissing all over his chest as he speaks but he doesn't stop me. I suck on his nipples one by one before sliding down to lave his belly button. His skin, like his tongue, tastes sweet and inviting. I suppose that's part of the allure of vampires: everything is built to seduce. But his manhood is all Viking, nothing vampire about it.

This was just God-given when he was born. I'm a little nervous as I stroke him and kiss all around the base. He is so massive and I've only seen perhaps a handful of men naked, but I know he's quite well-endowed but it always feels soo good going in.

_Only what you want, Lover._

When did he stop talking on the phone? I look up and his eyes are riddled with lust and I think he would probably devour me if he could right now.

Just help me if I mess up, Eric.

_Not possible. Just go slow, whatever you want._

He's completely sincere in his words and I literally feel his extreme delight and anticipation coursing through me which makes me even more desperate for him. I decide to throw caution to the wind, follow my gut and try to channel porn star Sookie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:** The house Eric is going to show Sookie in the next chapter is: 1358 Page Rd Nashville, TN 37205. The website by showcasebyagent has the most photos and the place looks amazing! It feels very king/viking-esque to me. Remember, he said it was a gift from Godric. I think Godric saw it and thought of his viking-boy.


	27. Chapter 27

**THANKS TO:** MSR82, classicoldmama, evalilly, VAlady, AlphabetSoup, Mistress-Cinder, Eternal Kaila, B-Rock525, bwtawny, violetsdream, LostInSpace33

Sorry for the boring chapter. I'm feeling uninspired. Thought seeing Battleship with A Skars would help but it made me depressed and nervous about aliens.

**Chapter 26**

"Holy shit, Eric!" I exclaim as he points to a huge mansion-type looking thing. "That- that is it?" My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Granted, it's night but the place has tons of lights all over the walkways and up the driveway. "THAT?"

His amusement at my astonishment is evident as he lands gently in front of the house and walks us under a beautiful arch covered in vines. "Eric, this isn't a house! It's… a palace."

"Hardly," he states. "More of a mansion."

"And… Godric gave it to you? Like… he purchased it as a gift for you? How much?"

"I have no idea but it was estimated at twenty million when I had it appraised a couple years ago. I was thinking of selling it after he died." He walks up the steps to the front door but I'm simply mesmerized by the entire look. The brick and stone make it seem regal. I step up the steps as he pulls out his key and admire the stone arch over the door and large glass window above. I turn and look out over the property and, even in the dark, I can tell it's incredible.

He places his hand on the small of my back and leads me inside. He hits a light switch and I'm staring down a long hallway filled with beautiful wooden beams and arches. I've never seen something this incredible in anything other than movies.

"So have you ever given Pam a mansion?" I wonder as I walk into the room to our right. The walls are all wooden paneled and one wall is built in bookshelves. The place is so empty, which makes sense since he said he's never lived here. At the far end of the wall is a fireplace and I can just picture Eric sitting in here talking business.

"No," he laughs. "I haven't given her a mansion, though I did buy her house. But it's quite modest, considering what money we have available."

"Your house now is modest considering you have sixty million plus. Does that money include the values of all your properties?"

"No. The sixty includes holdings of stock and bonds as well as all cash, hidden and in banks. It doesn't include the value of all the properties I own or businesses. With all that included, it's probably closer to a couple hundred million."

I brace myself against the wall as I look at him. "That's… ridiculous. Eric… that's more than I could ever even understand, more than I'd ever make in twenty lifetimes."

"Well it's yours now too," he states as he follows me into the room to the left of the door. It's a sweet little sitting room with huge floor to wall windows. I imagine a few really comfortable chairs or even an oversized couch so I could curl up and read one afternoon.

"It's not like we're married," I state casually as I go back to the hallway to explore more.

"No, we're just mated forever. I can see where the confusion is." I turn to look at him since I sense some sarcasm and perhaps a little anger. "Sookie, how can you say 'it's not like we're married' so casually when I plan on being with you for the rest of my existence? That is not a casual promise."

I struggle to come up with something to say but I really don't know how to respond to that.

"Does your human brain need a wedding ring to believe me? Or don't you trust me when I tell you that we are mated and tied together now forever. Vampirically speaking, the mating would complete when I turn you, but we're not doing that for another few hundred years. However you having my children growing inside you would also lend credence to my promise."

"Okay, okay," I say. "Calm down. I'm sorry. It's just happened to fast, I guess it still feels like a dream," I confess. Though none of the dreams I had about him coming back ever included fairies or babies or huge mansions.

"Well it's your turn, my Sookie," he whispers as he pulls me against him in the foyer. "And it's very real. We are going to have our family and we are going to spend the next few centuries, at least, raising our children and having passionate sex everywhere we can. Now if your humanity requires that have a ring, then I'd be happy to provide one."

I simply laugh because "Of all the ways I imagined being proposed to, this was not one of them."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm given to understand there is a human hang up with being 'married' which is why I feel it must be something bothering Sookie when she made a comment like that. I realize that the human idea of commitment is very limited.

"Well technically, if a proposal is the asking of one to give oneself to another and commit for a significant period of time, then when I offered my palm to you in your basement, I 'proposed'."

"It'll just take some time for me to get these human notions out of my head," she smiles and I kiss her but I decide to start looking for a ring. Though I believe in human tradition both the wife and husband are supposed to brandish a ring as a symbol of their promise; so I'll look for two rings.

"I understand, my lover. Now… shall we explore more? It's been many years since I was here."

"Yes," she nods and we walk further down the hallway. I forgot the fact that it turns to stone support beams and walls. I think that is why Godric picked this. He thought it was very Viking-like. He also knew I'd enjoy the high ceilings since I often complained of feeling trapped or claustrophobic with low ceilings. But this house is wide open and luxurious.

I can tell how taken she is with this entire place as she walks into the marble floored sitting room. It has doors that open to a patio and a huge vaulted skylight. I think this house will allow her to have tons of sun exposure.

The house has huge open windows and skylights everywhere and she also seems impressed with the basement which is completely light tight. It has a game room, play room, a huge wine cellar as well as what she refers to as a 'man's cave' room. I already begin making plans for how to make everything happen here quickly since I can feel how in love with it she is.

We enter one of the extra bedrooms and she smiles softly and turns to show me how her stomach is blinking like crazy.

"I think this might be their room," she laughs.

It's a very nice sized room and will have plenty of space for a crib or two as well as nice drapes to keep the light out. I could see a nice rocking chair beside a window for her to rock while feeding them. It has a decent size closet for baby clothes. In fact I can see all of our things here. If Jessica really does come with us, she could even bring her grandmother's furniture if she wished.

"It does seem that they like it," I smile and rub her stomach. "Huh, Babies? Do you like this house?"

They are blinking crazily and she sends me their chirping which is very loud. I kneel in front of her to kiss them gently. "Can you feel them kicking yet?" I wonder.

"Not kicking, no. I definitely feel them there though. It's like… fluttering inside. It's… the most indescribably amazing thing, Eric."

I can't wait until I can feel them kicking or until I can hold them and see them wiggle around. It's been a few centuries since I've even been near an infant. I don't want to miss one single moment of this since it's a once in an existence gift.

I whisper to them how grateful I am to be their father before standing and kissing her soundly.

"Would you like to see the rest of our house?" The smile that spreads across her face is brighter than the glow in her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes? Wait until you see the playroom downstairs. Though I'm sure Godric wasn't thinking I'd play, he thought it added whimsy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time we get back home, it's after two in the morning and I'm exhausted and starving. Teleporting and flying can take a lot out of you. Luckily, there's a delicious chicken pot pie with my name on it in the fridge that Morgan left for me.

"Everything about that house is incredible, Eric," I say. "I can't believe you hadn't wanted to live there."

"Living alone in a huge place seemed dumb. Even if it were Pam and I living there, it still seemed like overkill. But I couldn't sell it. I did rent it out for a few years in the early nineties."

The entire place screams Eric from the king-like warrior entrance to the small movie room in the basement with a castle built in. The babies glowed brightly and were chirping loudly as Eric described it to them. That will be their playroom. I could just picture all their toys down there and me sitting on the couch going crazy.

It also has a guest house that sleeps six which is perfect for my team. Additionally, in the basement there is a huge laundry room and Eric has plans of turning the wine cellar into a saferoom slash bomb shelter. There's also a barn because Eric insists his children know how to ride. He said he'd teach me as well.

I can only imagine what Gran would think of her little baby Sookie moving into a mansion that large and having servants and cooks and nannies. But I go to sleep with a smile on my face thinking about how happy she'd be.


	28. Chapter 28

**THANKS TO:** isipare, nics789, VAlady, ericstalker, violetsdream, Renny777, lunjul, Mistress-Cinder, Eternal Kaila, Olivia Williams, vilannh, mindy781, lovemesometv, evalilly

**Chapter 27**

_Has it been weeks? Years? Decades? A millennium? All possibilities are equally probably when suffering from a thirst this powerful. I must eat. Must drink. Must consume. Not even thoughts of my babies help me now. Now those thoughts are covered in blood. Their sweet eyes cry as I tear them apart and drink their insides out._

"ERIC!" I shriek.

My heart is racing as I fling up out of bed and he's beside me in a flash. "What? Are you alright?" My stomach is glowing bright purple.

"She's- she's a vampire," I whisper softly. "She has to be a vampire."

"Who? One of the babies?"

"My mother," I say sadly. "She's… he turned her. He- she's been a vampire all this time. She's- and she's dying. She's starving."

"Sookie, you have to explain."

"NO," I yell at him. "You have to help me. How do we find her? Do we have the list of his properties? She's somewhere out there and she's starving to death. She's- we have to help her! I fucking lost two parents. I won't lose the only other one I have left!"

Vampire or not, I will not let her die without getting answers. I just won't. I don't care what it takes.

Morgan and Rachel! I grab my phone and text them of the urgency with which to get the supplies for the locator spells. It's a little after ten. It's a little after ten! "Eric, how are you up?" I wonder. "It's morning."

"Well when you shrieked and woke up in terror, it must have woken me. I've been up in the day with you before though."

"When you were high off fairy blood. You haven't had any from me in a few days."

"Yes, let's rectify that," he grins as he advances on me as his fangs pop out.

"Eric, no!" I say as my hands start glowing. "Spell. Mother. More important that your stomach." I step under his arm to head to the closet quickly to get dressed. I have to move now. Who knows how long it's been since she fed! "I have to find her now. How long can a vampire last without feeding before it dies?"

"I don't know. I've never lasted long enough to find out," he states as he stands in the doorway. "Say you do find her, if she is starving as you suspect, you can't help her. She'd drain you dry in a split second."

I pause and turn to look at him a moment as I ponder this. "Luckily, I have a big Viking stud to help contain her and keep me safe."

I pull on a pair of the maternity shorts and pretty blue top that stretches over my little chirpers. "You all think we should go find Grandma, huh?" I ask as I rub my stomach but immediately it starts glowing hot red. "BABIES! NO!" I yell and turn away from Eric in case it shoots. "No. Remember? Can't do that around Pappa. You could kill him."

It dims slightly but it's still red.

"Sookie, Doctor Ludwig said to trust your stomach. If it's red, then it's a no go."

"I'm doing this, Eric. I can't- I couldn't save Mom or Dad and I couldn't save Gran. But… if I can save her, if I can help her, I'm going to do it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

This time, I watch her double over in pain as her stomach starts flashing bright red.

I rush behind her to catch her as she falls.

"OW! Babies! STOP!" she yelps at them and I sweep her off her feet and carry her to bed.

"Listen to them," I insist as I rub her stomach. I lean over and whisper to them in Swedish how they needn't worry because I will keep their mother safe. It seems to help a little as they do dim a few notches.

"Eric, she's my mother. She's not- she won't hurt me. She's- in all these dreams or visions or whatever you want to call it, she's not bad or evil. She's just hurt and hungry. She loves me. She- she thinks of me. She-"

She grabs her stomach again as it starts flashing red.

I realize I don't fully comprehend everything but if the magical babies are flashing danger, danger, I'm going to listen to them.

"You might want to think that, but we don't know. We don't know what a full-fairy-vampire is like and we sure as hell don't know about your mother. We can't just charge into some place. Look what happened with Istvan when he attacked. If you think he turned her, look at how he twisted Lorena!"

"Eric! She's my mom," she whispers. "I'm going to help her. Please-"

Again, she starts groaning and clutching her stomach as it flashes intense red.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I say as I take her hands in mine. "I'm- please let this go. Please just agree to take some time so we can think and research more."

"No," she shakes her head. "You were ready to charge in and save me!"

"You're my bonded and I wasn't pregnant ! Please, Älva." I rub her stomach, more trying to soothe them, but I can feel the distress pouring off Sookie in waves, both hers and theirs. "Feel what you are doing to them, Lover."

"Babies, please," she whimpers and rubs them. I do notice it dims just a little. "It will be okay. I can protect us. I can do it." It brightens again and my blood is boiling with distress and agony.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I say. I didn't want to and I know she'll be angry, but she needs to get out of her own way and calm down. As her owner, "I forbid you from going after her," I command and almost immediately the fight flies out of her as does the intensity of the red.

"You forbid me?" she asks after a few moments. "You can't just… command me to-" I watch in her eyes as she realizes how I was able to make her obey. "How do you expect me to be your mate when I'm your subject, Eric?"

The resentment and anger in her voice is unpleasant but much better than the intense fear I felt from the babies earlier. "And I told you I would only use that for fun or if your life was in danger."

"Sitting in bed is not life in peril."

"Sookie," I say as I settle beside her so I can really try and soothe her and the babies. "Seeing the fear of my unborn children play out in a light show was life in peril. I know your heart is so pure that you want to help and keep everyone in your life safe, but this glow thing has never once been wrong about what it needs. Don't you think we ought to give a little credence to it?"

"And if you found out your mother was alive after all this time, what wouldn't you do to get her?"

"I would not risk you or the children, Sookie. Nothing is more important than you and the babies."

She knows she cannot argue because she knows I'm right. I understand her frustration but at least she didn't teleport away or start blasting me. This is progress.

"Look, I'm not saying I won't help. I'm just saying we can't just go charging in. We will do this the smart way. We can do the locator spells to see if we can find her and then I'll send a team in to make sure it's not a trap. If we find her, we'll feed her and help her recuperate and then you can meet her."

And this is what I would have proposed before but she wasn't in the frame of mind to do it. Whatever she saw in that dream had her adrenaline going and her mind racing. She couldn't focus and she couldn't let go of her stubborn streak, which is quite vivid. I'm looking forward to exploring just how stubborn she'll be in refusing to beg when I have her tied to my bed. (But that's to think about later.)

"Please mean that," she says as she looks at me.

"You know I do. I just needed you and them to calm down, Sookie. And the only way I knew they'd calm is if I commanded you to let it go. I really think both their emotions and yours influence each other."

I think she got them upset and their fear and panic stoked her distress along, in addition to her dream. It's a vicious cycle that I hope we can avoid in the future.

"You know I will help you, Lover. Just… in a safe way for you and them."

She nods slowly. "I- I know. I just… couldn't calm down."

"I know," I whisper and pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead. She wraps her arms tightly around me and I hold her as she apologizes to the babies and glows purple at them. They begin sending it back and we listen to them chirp quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I know Eric is right about everything. I really couldn't calm down and I think part of that was exactly what he said: the babies and I affect each other, just like Eric and I do.

"Could you feel them? Like you can feel me?"

"I don't know if I was feeling them through you or not, but I definitely had both sets of emotions coming at me," he explains. "Though… since you have had my blood, so have they. It's possible I will be able to sense them as much as I can sense you. Time will tell."

"Yeah," I nod and cling to him.

"Eric?" I ask softly. "What… what if you did turn me and I- What if I tried to kill them?" I remember the dream and my spine crawls thinking about how desperate her need for blood is. I saw the vision of eviscerated children. I saw what she sees, what she wants. I don't want to be that.

"I would never let you hurt anyone, Sookie. Ever. Know that. But luckily, we don't have to worry about it for a while. Just… be calm. It looks like we'll have the day together."

That does make me happy and I can tell it makes the babies happy as well.

"Yeah, maybe I'll be able to be where I want to be without them teleporting me back here all the time," I laugh softly and sense their amusement as well.

I text back and forth with Morgan and Rachel a little and am brought my meals in bed, per Eric's strong request. But at least he's beside me. We even use some time to start looking at furniture for the new house online.

I know he will have to go do his kingly things, but during the daylight? I know he's all mine. I certainly love the attention as do the babies. He spends most of the afternoon talking to them in Swedish. I try to pay attention but it sounds like gibberish to me since he talks so fast at them. I think he purposefully does it to piss me off a little.

"You're such a jerk," I laugh and kick his stomach as he says something else to them.

We're interrupted by his phone. "It's still daylight! Who is calling?" I grumble as he reaches for it.

"Europe is awake," he states. "This is Eric." I click through a few more baby furniture sets, trying to find the right one. "Yeah, Agostino. I'm up early. What's- WHAT? He what?! How in the fuck is that possible?"

Immediately, the babies turn yellow and I glow purple to them and try to think calming thoughts. But obviously his shock and worry comes through my system and I wonder if they don't pick up his emotions as well.

"He couldn't have just fucking escaped!" he growls.

Who?


	29. Chapter 29

**THANKS TO:** MSR82, classicoldmama, ncmiss12, Mistress-Cinder, isipare, evalilly, lovemesometv, Kim915, B-Rock525, Renny777, Eternal Kaila, vilannh, mindy781, nordiclover

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I've had some work related delays as well as a bit o meloncoly. Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit transitional... but we've got some action coming up. I'm setting the scene for the next leg of action.**

**Chapter 28**

"Well he did, Eric, because his drawer is empty."

_Who, Eric?_

Bill.

"Well how did that happen when we have guards? Are they all accounted for? Don't we have cameras?" I'm pacing and I know she's worried. Moreover, at the mention of his name, we are both immediately filled with fear from the babies.

_Bill? How did he escape?_

I don't know yet.

I sit beside her on the bed and place my hand on her stomach, which is glowing red. It's not tremendously bright but their fear is escalating hers, which in turn makes them worry more. All of which means the red is growing brighter. I rub her stomach gently and kiss her temple.

"We opened the drawer to feed him today and he's gone. We don't know when."

"Are you sure they opened the right drawer?" I'm not at all worried for our safety since I could kill him with my eyes closed but I'm worried about Sookie and the babies and their stress level.

"We've checked every single one now."

I immediately think of Nora being disturbed in the witch-hunt to find Bill and I'm saddened. I know we didn't often see each other, but with modern technology, we'd call occasionally or send a letter. Knowing she was out in the world was enough to be comforting.

"So he's vanished with no trace? No broken lock? No-"

"Eric, I'm calling simply because I know he was bonded to your mate at one time. This is the Authority's problem and we are launching an investigation. We've also put Royalty on alert that should he be found anywhere, he's to be apprehended and brought back for his sentence. We are adding on five years for every day he's free."

That's a harsh punishment but will be an effective deterrent to anyone else who should wish to escape. It'll also deter those who are thinking about committing an offence to the laws on the assumption that the WVA is weak.

"Please let me know if you discover how he escaped," I request since I can't figured it out. "I'll be sure we're on extra alert here since he may return to what is familiar."

"Yes. Please be on the lookout and keep your lovely mate safe."

We hang up and I immediately lean down to whisper to the babies that I will keep them safe inside their mother. Her fingers run through my hair and I know I must calm her as well. I send calm to them all because I'm not worried, simply angry.

"What does this mean, Eric? Do you think- he won't come after me, will he? Why would he escape and risk pissing off a bunch of old vampires?"

"I'm uncertain as to what he might be thinking or how he pulled it off, but I'm not at all worried that he'd come for you." I pull her into my arms and we continue rubbing her belly to try and calm them. "He would have no reason to. You weren't mated or bonded or even close friends the past year."

I realize he pledged undying devotion and love to her, but then he also said she was nothing more than a blood bag and that he should have drained her when he had the chance. He also said he regretted killing the queen to protect his food. Those comments, that I will never share with her, are truly unforgiveable.

"What if he heard about the babies?"

"Sookie, my lover, you are completely safe from him."

"I think the babies disagree," she says of her glowing stomach. "Eric, what if he-"

"Remember they affect your mood as do you affect their emotions. Not all the worry you feel is your own, though I don't know why they are worrying." I push the covers off her to reveal her swollen belly and I know I must try and calm them down but I want time to admire her as well. She is always beautiful but she's particularly stunning with our children inside her.

"Can you not get turned on while I'm freaking out here?" she chides, having sensed my growing desire.

I smirk. "I can't help but desire my beautiful lover."

"Fine. If you're going to admire the belly, at least use some of that massage oil on it. Maybe it'll calm them down." She points to the dresser where she's set a basket containing a few lotions, brush, hair ties and other assorted things. It's a very womanly thing to have but it looks out of place. Pam described this as the quintessential bachelor pad once and I believe she was right as even though Sookie's things are here, it still is very… mine.

The palace, as she referred to it, will be a home she designs. Structurally, I love it and it reminds of the past with all the stone work. However Sookie will decorate it and furnish it to her liking. The bedroom set we'll find will have a dresser for her and I'm looking forward to all the things she'll have on it. I've been quite fascinated with her things and not simply because she's mortal, but because I've only spent perhaps fifty years total living with females. They are interesting creatures to observe.

I return with a bottle of vanilla coconut oil and I notice it's specifically made for pregnant women to help reduce stress marks on the skin and keep it soft and moisturized as it changes to accommodate the babies, who are still glowing.

I squirt some into my hands and begin soothing circles over her glowing flesh. "Now… my children, listen to your pappa: you are in no danger. I will not allow any danger to befall you or your mother. You can relax."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eric switches to Swedish and I catch a few words as his hands move over me, but it doesn't seem to calm them down. It's not bright, but it's still definitely glowing red. "You don't think being red like this for extended time could hurt them, could it?" I wonder as I glow purple at them and try to calm them. "I don't want them stressing either."

I drop my shields a little and even their chirping is different. It sounds more like screeching or squawking and I share that with him.

"Well that's why we have a team of experts," he says as he stands and walks out to find my women.

"My little chirpers, it'll be okay," I tell them and stroke my stomach gently. "I promise your pappa will keep us safe and so will I."

"Alright you babies, why are you causing trouble?" Rachel smiles as she comes in, flanked by Meg and Dani. Eric comes in behind the three. "It's always something with magical babies," she tells me and sits right down next to me. "You tried glowing purple at them?"

"Yes, but their minds sound different as well. Usually it sounds like crickets or baby birds chirping but this morning it's like squawks or screeches. And they feel scared through the bond," I explain and am grateful that Eric sits on my other side and holds my hand.

"I can feel that energy from here," Morgan says as she enters with Emma. "It's radiating."

"Yes," Dani nods. "We feel it as well."

I look over at them both and can suddenly feel how desperate they are to change. Is that the energy doing that? Because I almost feel like-

Suddenly white blasts out from stomach and hits Meg and Dani. Their clothes are torn and then there are two very large tigers in my bedroom. I've never been this close to a tiger before but they are enormous!

"Did- did the babies make that happen?" I ask and notice Meg shakes her head affirmatively.

Tiger-Dani growls softly and I feel a soft snicker come over me again. "I think- I think they think it's funny?" I say but notice that the glow is no longer red. It's a very dim magenta, sort of red and purple.

The air around Meg shimmers as she shifts back and reaches for her torn clothing when another blast of light shoots out from my stomach and changes her back.

"Interesting," Rachel says as she rubs my belly.

"What?" Eric wonders as he rubs my tummy as well.

"They must want Meg and Dani this way for some reason if they can make it happen. It's- this is beyond what I know fae can do though. Is there witch in either of your families?"

"Well my people were much closer to our pantheon than society is today," Eric states. "But I'm unaware of any shaman or witch in my human line, though it's possible. I remember my mother having spoken of a sister that was shunned from the family."

"Why do you want the tigers?" I ask my little chirpers and listen to them, as if they'll respond. But they are chirping quietly now and I get a very content feeling from them.

"Safety," Morgan smiles as she pets both tigers. "Perhaps they know that the tigers can protect them better than humans can? Though if there is any witch in your lines, I wonder if one of the babies has premonition. Perhaps they know of danger coming. I'd put the guards on high alert."

He stiffens at the prospect and jumps off the bed immediately. He's on his phone quickly and begins telling the weres outside to look out and be ready for a fight today.

"So… sorry, Meg and Dani, but I hope you don't mind being tigers for the day," I say to them and laugh as Meg leaps up onto the bed and takes Eric's place beside me. "Okay, you're much larger than a house cat," I say and try to push her away but she nuzzles me and then her massive tongue licks my belly. I feel that same sense of amusement come over me.

"We should reinforce our own protective barriers," Emma says and pets Dani which earns her a growl.

"That's a good idea and I know you ladies love the sun, but I'm putting down all the window shades," Eric says and kisses my forehead. "You stay here with the kitties and I'll be back in a few minutes."

I get a sense of wonder or curiosity from Meg. "The house is equipped with light-proof window covers," I explain. "Before I moved in, they'd automatically be down during the day, but he stopped that from happening so I could enjoy the sun. But the covers are also steel and therefore bulletproof."

She nods and nuzzles my belly with her nose. Dani sits right beside my side of the bed and rests her head on my arm.

"Okay, okay, so it's kind of a cool having my own tigers," I laugh and pet them both. Their fur is so wonderfully thick and soft and I do miss having a pet. The babies also must like it because they are glowing soft purple and I'm able to relax enough to eat a big brunch. The girls and I also curl up together and watch a movie while Eric makes some calls. I know he's obsessing about Bill and wanting to make sure there really is no danger.

I know he's curious about Bill's motives and how he managed to escape in the first place. He must have powerful people helping him, which does cause concern. But at least I'm quite safe with my guard-cats.


	30. Chapter 30

**THANKS TO:** mindy781, heather218, jkazzie, AlphabetSoup, nordiclover, Renny777, beth626, ericstalker, Megan Consoer, beth626, Millarca666, nics789, VAlady

Everyone just assumes Bill is the bad guy. Interesting :) And yes, the babies like the tigers!

**Chapter 29**

I close the door to our bedroom behind me and glance at my sleeping queen.

When I got the call this morning from Emma telling me that Sookie really needed me, I started on my way home from Boston. I flew as far as I could before sunrise and tried to keep moving but I haven't had her blood in a week and I couldn't stay in the sun. So I started flying as soon as I woke.

I stand beside the bed a few moments and simply stare at her. She looks pale and exhausted, like Emma said. Rachel said she's been sleeping almost non-stop, between eating.

It's been a week since Bill went missing and though Agostino assures me they are handling it, I had to do my part. Chances are that Bill will return to the states since it's what he knows. We moved Jessica to Pam's house and she's not working right now because he may come for her, especially if he's injured.

For the first few days after he went missing, I stayed local and looked for him but for the past four, I've been traveling and appointing my lords. They are all searching for him and keeping tabs on all methods of safe vampire travel as well.

I brush a bit of hair from her face gently. I never imagined myself being so bonded to a female but I find myself missing her deeply when I'm not close to her and it has nothing to do with her being pregnant and everything to do with just missing my Sookie. The babies just make it all the worse to be away.

I've been checking in with the ladies who have been busy packing for us but every day they said Sookie just seemed listless. I talked with her several times a night and I know we were missing each other, but when Emma called and said to come home immediately, I wondered if I wasn't being told the whole truth. Seeing my Sookie now? I should have come home sooner.

I kiss her forehead before getting undressed and showering so I can join her in bed. I slip under the covers where her body temperature keeps it deliciously warm. I place my hands on her stomach to commune with the babies a little.

"Eric?" she mumbles sleepily as she rolls over and latches onto me tightly.

"Yes, my goddess," I respond and kiss her neck softly. "I'm back."

_Missed you so much, Viking._

I missed you too, min gudinna.

I'm grateful to know she needs me just as much as I need her and it makes me feel better about being so dependent on her presence. She could no more walk away than I could.

"Why didn't you tell me to come home sooner?" I wonder as she wraps her entire body around me and buries her face in my neck.

_Didn't want to worry you. I know you have stuff to do._

"Sookie, you and the babies are more important than anything else. If you need me, I will come."

"Eric, you're king now. That is very important. I'm- it's not like you could do anything," she says as she nuzzles my neck. "Missed you so much."

"Have you been eating? You look… unwell." Of course she's still beautiful, but she doesn't look like herself and that is disconcerting.

"I've been eating like a fiend but not gaining weight. Doctor Ludwig said to increase my calorie intake but it seems like all I do is eat, Eric. We weigh me every morning and this morning I was down two pounds."

This is not good. She sure as hell can't lose weight as she nourishes our children.

"I've been really tired too. Maybe it's just worry or missing you, but I'm eating four thousand calories a day now and not gaining."

These babies are using up her energy too quickly, faster than she can replenish it.

"Well let's call Doctor Ludwig again and ask more questions," I suggest as I hold her close to me.

"We saw her today. She said at this stage in the pregnancy, I should be gaining a pound a day, some of that will be baby weight and some will be energy storage. She said my last month I'll be gaining four to five pounds a day. Where the hell will I put it all?"

"Calm down, Sookie," I whisper in her ear.

"Eric, I'm a bad mommy! I'm not-"

I growl loudly at her and cut her words off by sealing her mouth with mine for a passionate kiss. "You are not a bad anything, Sookie Stackhouse. You are an amazingly passionate and caring female who is extraordinary and I'm grateful of all the females in the world that you are mother to my children."

"But I'm not even able to nourish my own babies," she says as she sits up and I do likewise. "It's like they want something or need something that I don't have for them! Amy said I'd just know what they want and to listen to my body but I'm obviously failing."

I sense how upset she is and worried that the babies are not healthy. It's definitely a valid concern and one I share as well. "Beating yourself up mentally is not helping this situation, Sookie. I promise I won't leave again unless we've figured out what you and the babies need, alright?"

I didn't want to leave in the first place but I've put everyone on warning and took care of some business. Now I must focus on my growing family.

"I'm sorry," she sighs. "I didn't want to be such a hot mess when you got here."

I wrap my arm around her and hug her tightly. "You're not a mess. You've just never done this before."

"What time is it anyway?"

"A little after midnight," I respond and hold her hand in mine.

"Well… if I'm awake, I may as well eat something." I could definitely go for a glass of blood, so we both head out after slipping on his and hers matching robes that Pam bought. I can't help but notice how her mood has deteriorated through our bond. No matter what I say, she still believes she's hurting the babies. Her self-deprecation makes my heart ache.

I had been checking in with Emma and Rachel every day but they hadn't mentioned the true gravity of the situation, or perhaps they don't even know. Maybe she was hiding it from them because they don't know her that well and because they can't feel her as I do.

"What do you need?"

"I don't know, Eric. I've been so tired and run down. I thought maybe it was just missing you but you're here now and it's not magically fixed."

"We will figure this out," I reassure her and hug her tightly. "Now… what would you like to eat?"

"I don't care," she shrugs. "I think there's a steak I could heat up on the stove."

"I'll heat it up if you tell me what to do."

"Here. I'll show you since you've probably never used a modern appliance."

"Hey, I figured out the iPhone. I can figure out a stove," I laugh softly as she pours a spoonful of oil onto the frying pan and turns it on to heat up for the meat.

While she does that, I open the fridge and hand her the steak. I also grab a glass jar of blood for myself. I unscrew the lid to pop in the microwave and the next thing I know, she's yanked it out of my hands and is guzzling the contents. The jar is empty within a minute and she slams it down on the counter and says "more".

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time I'm finally content, I look down at the counter and see four empty glass jars.

Oh god! I just- "That- that was-"

"Blood, yes. But more importantly, how do you and the babies feel?"

We both glance at my stomach but for once it's not glowing at all. I peak into their tiny little minds and they're quiet. Although… "What do you hear?" I ask him and share with him what I'm getting.

"Is that purring?"

I nod in confirmation. It's a very low rumble of contentment and just soft murmuring. But moreover, I think Eric and I both are feeling peace emanating from them.

"Are they sleeping?" I wonder. I don't think I've ever felt this type of serenity from them. They've been calm, but not serene and peaceful.

"It seems as though they might be," Eric says as he touches my stomach gently.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp

"Perhaps they're more vampire than we thought," he suggests. "How are you?"

"How am I? Considering that I just drank four pints of blood? That's a loaded question."

"That's why I asked, Sookie. How are you?"

I rest my head against his chest as he rubs my back gently.

Freak out, Eric. I'm freaking just a little.

_Why?_

It tasted good.

"Duh," he whispers in my ear and I push him away.

"That's not helping, Eric."

"Doctor Ludwig did say to follow any cravings you have. Why did you take it from me?"

I'm not even sure I remember what I was thinking in that second. He opened the jar and the next thing I knew, I'd downed it and was thirsty for more.

"Or- is it not them at all. Am I becoming a vampire?" I ask quietly. "Is that possible? I've already got heightened smell and strength and- Eric! I can't be a vampire when I'm pregnant! It'll kill the babies."

He must have been following my train of thought because he's already on the phone with Doctor Ludwig and has it on speaker phone.

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Sookie just drained four jars of blood from the fridge. We are concerned."

"If she didn't puke it up, her body wants it. I told you listen to the cravings."

"Amy," I say as I take the phone from him. "I need to know if I'm turning into a vampire. Have I drank too much of his blood? Because if that's- the babies will-"

"The babies are fine. You would know it if they weren't. How do they feel through your bond?"

"Serene," Eric answers.

"Then you have your answer. Obviously his blood has affected them and they need both forms of human nutrition. Trust me, Sookie, the magic of these children will reveal itself as necessary."

"Then why didn't it tell her to drink blood sooner?" Eric nearly growls. "Or why didn't you?"

"I'm not a psychic, Vampire," she snarls.

"His name is Eric," I snarl back.

"And I've never dealt with fae-vampire babies so I'm figuring this out right along with you both."

"But am I becoming a vampire? Can that happen without me dying?" I ask. I don't care if I have all the traits of a vampire and grow fangs as long as I can still bring my babies into the world safely.

"The more you exchange, the more traits can pass between you, but it is impossible to become a true vampire without death."

Eric kisses the top of my head as he hugs me gently as I process this. So that means whether it's me or the babies wanting the blood, we're all still safe.

"Okay. Thank you, Amy," I say. "I'll call if we have more questions."

"Good night," she says and hangs up and we wrap our arms around each other.

_I promise we'll get through this, Lover._

I'm just glad you're home.


	31. Chapter 31

**THANKS TO:** Londa1795, LostInSpace33, beth626, Millarca666, mindy781, jkazzie, nordiclover, classicoldmama

**LEMONY GOODNESS coming your way (and a little light spanking!)**

**Chapter 30**

I finish gulping down the glass before putting it down and picking up the next and then the third before I finally feel full. I set the glass down lick my lips.

"That was hot," Pam states and I shoot her a look and lick them again. She raises an eyebrow enticingly at me and I can't lie and say it doesn't send a spark of lust through me.

Eric clears his throat and I giggle and stick my tongue out at him too.

I'm drinking around twenty ounces every three or four hours and have gained a couple pounds a day for the last week, which everyone is really happy about, including the babies. Both Eric and I have noted a calmer, more serene presence in the bond and it must be because of it. They even sleep at night, purring and murmuring to each other. I try to catch images from them, imaging them all cuddled up together. It's a nice image to have of my little chirpers.

As for me, I've had more energy than I know what to do with, which Eric and I have thoroughly enjoyed every night once the ladies leave. I've read that pregnancy does strange things to your hormones and Eric does strange things to my hormones as well, so it's been exciting.

"So when will we be ready to open, Gentlemen?" Eric asks and I snap out of my reverie.

"The clubs won't be ready for a few months, but we hope to have your meeting areas finished within the month, Mr. Northman," one of them says over the speaker phone.

"What about the outside? Are you able to do the design we discussed?" Tara asks.

"Yes. The stones are on order and the mason is ready to go as soon as they're delivered the end of the week. But we need your selections for the countertops so we can get them ordered."

"I'll send it tonight, along with the colors for the stains and window designs we want," Pam responds.

"We want to move up the end date," Eric states. "We're willing to front another hundred grand for an additional ten workers for the month. Do you have extras? Or can you sub-contract to another company?"

"My brother owns a company up in Chicago and they're at the end of a project. I'll see if they'd like to come down but we'd need a little extra for a motel."

"Done. We want this as soon as it can be done. I'd like a crew working round the clock. I'm going to send you five vampires to help work at night. They'll get a lot done but it won't cut into what was promised your men for the labor."

I block out the conversation and simply stare at Eric. He looks so handsome, even sitting in the pink backdrop of Pam's office. I want him again, right now. I know we had sex for an hour before we left the house and that was only an hour ago, but I want him inside me again.

I reach over and touch his hand to show him what I want. He growls and immediately turns his head toward me to warn me to stop but I don't. I keep sending him image after image of him bending me over the desk and fucking me until I scream. Then he could push me to my knees and make me lick myself off of him and-

"Sookie," he growls and yanks his hand away from mine.

I want you now, Eric. Want you to fuck me so hard, I feel it in my teeth, Viking.

I slide my chair closer to him so I can slip my hand between his legs.

_Sookie, stop this right now. Tara and Pam are watching and we have business._

So? Let them watch me riding your gracious plenty.

I giggle inside at the name but it certainly is plentiful.

_Now who's being nasty?_

I grin and rub him through his jeans. He's hard for me and probably has been since we left the house.

I'm so wet for you, Eric. Please…

_We can all smell how wet you are, Sookie._

I glance over at Pam and Tara whose eyes are glazed with lust as they stare at me. Pam's fangs are out and she licks them slowly. I blow her a kiss.

"Is this the mongrel's doing?" she asks as she stands and starts approaching me slowly.

"Pamela," Eric growls and hangs up the phone on the guys. "Leave."

I watch as they zip out of the room and slam the door shut behind them. Then I'm sitting on the desk and he's pulling my clothes off angrily and I'm finally going to have him again.

_You think that's funny? Huh? That behavior in the middle of a business meeting? Letting Pam and Tara smell you? As if that's your right?_

I groan as he yanks my hair because it fucking turns me on. He snaps my panties off easily and I reach for his jeans so I can get him out.

"Do not touch me, Sookie."

His tone sends a shiver down my spine and I attempt to reach again but can't. It's that fucking tone of his that makes me comply. He pinches my nipples and they're so sensitive already that I bite my lip from the sting.

"Do you think it's okay to flirt with Pam in front of me or allow her to smell your arousal?" he asks and pinches them again. I try sliding forward so I can try and get some contact but his glare and a deep growl stop me. "You'll get contact when I say, Pet, not before."

That makes me whimper because I'm so desperate to have him and he knows it, just like I know he's enjoying the game just as much as I am.

"Answer me," he demands and his finger slides down my side and over my thigh, lighting my skin on fire where he touches.

"No," I say softly.

"Sir," he states. "Any time you address me, Pet, you'll address me properly."

His eyes are sparkling at me and his intense desire and excitement is flooding our bond.

"Do you understand?" he asks and his finger trails across my throat slowly and makes me swallow thickly, desire pooling between my legs.

"Yes," I answer and he lifts an eyebrow at me. "Sir," I add quickly. "Yes, Sir."

Just responding in such a matter makes me groan.

"Please, Sir, I-"

He grips my face to stop me. "I didn't give you permission to speak freely. I asked a question that is still waiting a proper answer. Is it okay to flirt with Pamela or allow her to smell your arousal?"

I shake my head and he releases me so I can answer, "No, Sir."

"So… this leaves me wondering what I should do about this offense," he states as his hands pull me forward and spread my legs. "How shall my pretty pet be punished?" he whispers before biting my neck with his blunt teeth, just to make me whimper for him.

Please, Eric, please. Vänligen, min viking mästare.

I beg him through the bond and flood him with how desperate I am. I need him inside me. I need his touch and the stretch of him and his breath against my face. I need his strength above me, his presence surrounding me. It's the only way I'll feel completely safe and completely his.

_A few minutes of play, Lover, and then I'll be inside you._

"You may stand and face the wall." He helps me off the desk and the touch of his hands on me sends sparks right between my legs. I'll have to ask the doctor or my ladies if this is normal because I'm so desperate for him. Sex with him has always been incredible but the past week has been much more intense.

"Now place your hands on the wall and lean forward to stick your ass out for me."

Eric! What are you-

"Do it," he growls. "No arguments."

_Trust me, Lover._

My stomach is in knots as I comply slowly and his hands on my hips pull my ass out and arch my back. I feel him rubbing against me and the roughness of his jeans against my flesh gives me goose pimples.

"Five swats on your lovely rear ought to remind you next time that your arousal is only for me."

His hands soothe my back as he kisses between my shoulder blades.

"You'll count them for me and if you lose count, we start again, Pet."

I feel his hand caress my ass before it lands with a slight sting. I'm sure it's not even remotely as close to how hard he could hit. "One, Sir." The second lands on my other cheek. "Two, Sir." Each one ramps up my desire even more. I swear I can feel myself dripping down my leg. Another lands, this time a little harder. "Three, Sir."

"You're doing beautifully, my lovely pet. Two more."

_Two more and you can have as much of me as you want, my Sookie._

I nod and feel the next come down. "Four, Sir." And then finally the fifth lands. "Five-"

But I can't even finish because he's spun me around and his tongue is in my mouth and we're both yanking his pants down. I cry out in relief when he's finally buried inside me. And then there's nothing but him and how he stretches me and possesses my entire being.

His desire feeds mine and all I want is him. I dig my nails into him, trying to get him closer or deeper.

Love you so much, Eric. Don't ever leave me. Never. Please, promise me.

_Forever, min gudinna, min älva. Every drop of my blood is yours, my Sookie._

Make me come, please, Eric. Knulla mig!

It feels like I'm bucking my hips into his as hard as he's pounding me and I'm thirsty for him, desperate for every connection I can share with him.

Bita mig! Eric, bita mig.

I bare my throat and my body explodes when I feel his mouth at my neck, feasting on my blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sookie's trust is amazing and her love and desire for my ownership is as divine as her blood. She's warm and laced with lust and passion as she floods my mouth.

She played along with the game so beautifully. I wasn't sure if she would but I can tell she enjoyed it immensely and it's exactly what I believed: it'll be an absolute pleasure exploring new things with her and she will love every experience.

I rip my wrist open and hold it to her and she sucks greedily at the wound, sending us into another bout of desire and orgasm.

When she feels sated, at least for now, I move us over to the couch where I can hold her. She's been extremely horny and very clingy the past week. I've made sure to stay close and it seems to help her. I think it helps the babies as well. They don't blast the tigers when I'm around but as soon as I announce that I have to leave, whether it be downstairs or to Fangtasia, they're blinking white until the girls show up and they blast them every time. It's quite funny.

"Just for the record, you're welcome to flirt with Pam any time you choose," I whisper and kiss her cheek. "I wasn't mad at all."

"I know," she smirks and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You're more than welcome to invite any lady to our bed at any time," I add.

"Now who's nasty?"

"And you weren't? Sending me that stuff during a meeting?"

She laughs gently and nuzzles my neck, her love and bliss coursing through my blood.


	32. Chapter 32

**THANKS TO:** beth626, classicoldmama, Lusty, Eternal Kaila, LostInSpace33, B-Rock525, mindy781, charhamblin

**Chapter 31**

_I'm ravenous. The constant essence in the air makes my mouth water and my fangs itch to touch, to sink in and drink my fill. No matter how much I get, it seems it's hardly enough. Never enough. A mouthful here or there is not enough. I want to drink down the world of sorry wretches._

_"MORE!" I growl and yank at the shackles that bind me and keep me mangled, unable to be free._

_"Mother," the figure says and her blood pulses in her veins, taunting me, making me ache inside._

_I growl and thrash against the silver as it digs deeper into my flesh._

_"Mother, please," she whispers. "Calm down. Once you're… calm, we can remove the chains, not before."_

_"It's possible she's too far gone," I hear him say._

_"No," she states quickly and I slurp the glorious blood from the glass but it's never enough._

_"MORE!" I growl._

_"Not so fast. You must heal."_

_"Neither of us can heal with silver poisoning!" he growls._

"Sookie, stop dosing, seriously," I hear as I shake. Only I'm not shaking. I open my eyes and find Jessica and Pam staring at me and I feel the warmth of green emanating from my belly.

"Finally," Pam says. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you dead. Now get up. We're going to go spend Eric's money."

"That's a favorite activity of yours, huh?" I groan as Jessica pulls me up gently.

"Among other things," she says with a cocky lift of her eyebrow.

"Where's Eric?" I wonder. I thought I'd see him before he flew up to Memphis to check on the work. "Did he leave yet?"

"I'm right here," I hear him before he enters and immediately kneels in front of where I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hello my children," he says and kisses my stomach. "And hello my lover," he greets me with a kiss as well. "I wouldn't leave without seeing my beautiful woman."

I smile softly and wrap my arms around him tightly. I don't want him to leave, even for two hours. I know that we're going shopping. I know that Pam made sure the few stores we needed are accessible. But still… I ache when he's not around and I know the babies feel it too.

"It's just a few hours, Sookie," he whispers and kisses my head as he hugs me. "And the babies will have the tigers, plus Pam and Jessica, plus you'll have Rachel. You'll barely realize I'm gone."

I always realize you're gone, Eric.

I always know when he's away from me, be it physically or consciously. When he's asleep, I miss the presence of his mind and his waking feelings of love toward me and the babies.

_It's two hours, three tops. I promise I'll be back before midnight._

My ladies explained that this clinginess is completely normal and I know it's just pregnancy hormones, which the fae feel more deeply. But it's still hard not to feel abandoned or alone.

I know it's selfish to want to beg you to stay, but… please stay.

I know he legitimately needs to go and check on things and make sure the vampire workers he sent last week are doing their job. He also has to meet with the Memphis packmaster before we move into their territory. I know all this and I know that as our master and king, he needs to go. He explained this to me. Pam explained this to me. Tara explained this to me. Emma explained this to me. But… I want him with me.

"Okay, you can hug later. Sookie, get dressed. We have credit cards burning holes in our pockets," Pam states and I reluctantly let him pull away.

"Change of plans," he announces. "I'm-"

"No," I say quickly. "This- is dumb. Eric, you- go. I'm- I'll be fine." Three hours, Sookie. Three hours. How is he supposed to be king if his girlfriend won't even let him go to work? Or mate, whatever. That's starting to bug me too. I know the blood bond we share is way more permanent and more meaningful than any piece of paper saying we're married, but… I'm knocked up out of wedlock. But the word 'mate' just seems… primal. I know he is primal in many ways that are most delicious, but-

"Sookie, you clearly don't want-"

"No. It's- for three hours. You're right. I'm going to be shopping for things for our home and- I'll be fine. And if I'm not, you can be home in thirty minutes."

"Oh for god sake!" Pam growls. "Has it ever occurred to either of you brainiacs to just have Sookie teleport you to Memphis for the fucking meetings? Hell, let's all go to Memphis! I'll check on the property. You meet the packmaster. And we're all back here in an hour and can shop together. Now get dressed!"

Pam stomps out the door angrily and Jessica just laughs. "She has a point," she shrugs. "We'll be in the living room." She heads out and Eric smirks at me.

"Why didn't that occur to us?" I wonder as I head to the closet to find something to wear.

"I wasn't sure if teleporting is a good use of your energy."

"I'll eat before we go and before we come back," I tell him. We both know I could eat a puma both times if one was offered. In just a week, my food intake has increased and I'm drinking a glass of blood every hour. Morgan thinks the blood is fueling the baby magic as well as the food, and perhaps my blood too since she suspects they are drinking from me.

Even when I head to the kitchen as Sookie gets dressed, I feel her ache for me. I do worry about this and hope that after the babies are born, it goes back to the way it was. I don't want her beholden to be within ten feet of me for the rest of our existence. I love having her near, but it's also necessary for a couple to be able to go shopping or be in separate rooms to read without hurting.

"What do we have she can eat?" I ask as I open the fridge and pull out a jar of blood to have for her.

"We've got beef stew and biscuits that I'll heat up," Morgan smiles and starts pulling things out.

"Gimme," I hear Sookie say as she reaches around me to grab the jar and she empties it in less than a minute and then kisses me which is naughty on her part. Tasting human blood on her tongue makes me beyond desperate for her.

Minx.

_You know it._

You're a tease, Lover.

_Who says I'm teasing?_

Then she kisses me once more and I swallow the remnants of the blood from her tongue but I don't release her from my grasp. Instead, I rub against her so she knows that I want her now, always.

If we're teleporting to Memphis, we have a good half hour of free time.

She doesn't need to respond or question since she simply knows and in a second, we're back in our bedroom and she's kissing me wildly while trying to climb up my body. I laugh a little and she pinches me, which doesn't hurt at all and she knows it, but it's the principle of it to her.

I start pulling her dress off but she grabs my hands.

"I didn't say you could do that, Pet," she whispers before her tongue plunges into my mouth and the shock of her words stuns me. Did she just call me 'pet'? She pulls me with her toward the bed and pushes me down so I'm sitting. "Now you're going to be a good boy and take off your clothes and be naked before I get back. But no touching yourself. Förstår ni?" (Do you understand?)

This is turning me on, as if I wasn't already, and it's strange because I could count with one finger the number of people who have ever called me 'pet' and gotten away with it. But the confidence she's exuding is… appealing and I want to see where she's going to go so I nod.

"I didn't hear you, Pet. That's not a proper response."

What the hell has gotten into her? How does she know the right things to do and say?

"Yes, Älva," I nod.

"Incorrect again. You'll address me as Härskarinna," she states and when the hell did she learn the Swedish word for mistress?

"Ja, Härskarinna." (Yes, Mistress)

She disappears and I have no idea where she's going but I strip quickly and toss my clothes in a pile to put back on later when we leave. Then I lay in bed and catch my hand as it moves and stop myself to comply with her request, or order as it may be. It's completely ridiculous that I don't just grab myself and start jerking off because she has no true power over me. I'm a thousand year old Viking!

"Good boy," she smiles when she pops back in with a jar of blood. "Now put your hands behind your back and keep them there, Pet."

Where in the hell are you getting this, Lover?

_You like?_

She smiles and I feel giddiness flowing through her.

Obviously.

_Tara and I had a really interesting conversation._

I watch as she sets the jar on the bed and pulls her dress off very slowly and that's when I see the small paring knife she has in her hand. Oh this is quite inspired, isn't it?

She gets up on the bed and crawls over me, still in her bra and panties which need to go immediately. I do not know how long I'll be able to let her play her game before I simply take her. My fangs are itching to sink into her and the baby belly just makes her all the more delicious.

I watch as she opens the jar and dips her finger into it with a grin. She presses her finger to my lips and I suck it into my mouth immediately, grazing her finger with my fangs so I get a drop of Sookie as well. With the next finger of blood, she paints my lips and then licks it off and I thrust up against her.

That earns me a slap and causes a loud growl.

"I decide what contact you get, Boy. Do you understand?"

Oh fuck me.

_In time, Lover._

"Do you understand?" she asks, gripping my hair and yanking my head back which gets another explosive growl. "Or do I need to restrain you?"

That's it. My hands are out from under me and I've sat up and yanked her against me. I take the jar and dribble some over her chest and begin licking it off as she groans and we grind against each other. I reach down and snap her panties off and then I'm inside her and she's bucking her hips into me.

I feel the prick of the knife at my throat and then she's latched on and is drinking from me furiously. The contentment emanating from her is intense. I pull her head up so our bloody tongues can slide against each other. She sucks on mine and bites my lower lip as I thrust up into her as deep as I can.

I hold her hips and flip us over, carefully of the babies, as I fuck her harder than I have before but she started this and I feel absolutely no pain or hesitation from her.

_Bita mig, bita mig, min Eric, bita mig._

I'm happy to oblige my love and bury my fangs in her neck, sucking deeply as her blood spurts into my mouth. Her nails dig into my biceps as her mouth goes for the wound on my neck but it's now closed and I sense her frustration and disappointment that I heal too quickly.

Bite me, Sookie, as hard as you can, Lover. You'll get blood. Bita mig.

Oh and she does. She bites down hard and I growl which makes her bite harder and I feel a sharp sting and then she's moaning and drinking, just as I am as we explode together.

We lay cuddled together after and I heal her neck before kissing my way over her jaw to her mouth. I still taste my blood on her lips and our mouths duel for a few moments. She bites my tongue playfully and another sharp sting registers.

I pull away and stare at her.

"What?"

"Smile at me, Lover." She does and I don't believe it. "Sookie… your teeth."

"What?" she asks and reaches to touch them and gasps. "Are- do I-"

"Yes," I nod as I put my finger to her mouth to touch them. My Sookie has fangs. "They're not as long as mine or Pam's though. But… they're definitely sharp."

She jumps up and rushes to the mirror to look. "Oh my god. I have fangs. Eric- I'm- I still have a heartbeat though, right? Please tell me we didn't inadvertently kill me."

"If I'd accidentally killed you, you'd know it," I inform her as I slip my arms around her waist. "And yes, both heartbeats are still present and steady. I suppose it's just… another trait you've picked up."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe I have fangs. We're both staring at them in the mirror and he's already hard again and I feel how much he wants to take me again.

"They are so sexy on you," he whispers and bites my neck playfully. "I knew you'd look gorgeous with fangs and I was right. Are you upset?"

"No," I shake my head. "Just… processing. I- guess as long as I'm still alive and the babies are healthy, that's all that matters. And I suppose this is just one more thing I have to protect them. But… how do I hide them?"

"Just like you move an arm, just do it."

I do as he says and I hear the little snappy sound they make and then I pop them out again and put them away a few times. "Cool."

"We will definitely be playing with them later, Sookie," he informs me as he hugs me. "Now… don't flash them at Pam until the truly opportune time."

I laugh and kiss him softly.


	33. Chapter 33

**THANKS TO:** classicoldmama, ncmiss12, isipare, Megan Consoer, B-Rock525, mindy781, Eternal Kaila, Lusty, charhamblin, RomanticSoul, june7rose, PaulaAurora, gabby871

**FYI: I added to chapter 32. I felt it needed to be longer so I added sex :) YAY! So before you read this chapter, go take a look. Sookie gained another vamp characteristic!**

**Chapter 33**

_"Why are you doing this?" I hear as the scent of blood hits me. "Why am I here?"_

_"I need blood from her line to heal her," she states._

_"That's why you took me? Who is she?"_

_I guzzle the blood as she raises the cup to my mouth._

_"She's my mother."_

"Bill!" I hear myself yell as I jerk awake.

I hear Eric growl and I look over at him at the desk. "You're damn fortunate I know that wasn't a sex dream," he snarls. "But why are you shouting that cretin's name?"

"Bill… he was taken. It's- something to do with my mother, Eric. You want to find him, we have to find her, or vice versa." I sit up and rub my babies a little. Eric said all Istvan's known properties have been searched and turned up nothing. A spell we did to locate her also found nothing, which Morgan said could be because she's no longer fae.

"She's- Bill's there, against his will. Someone took him for his blood."

Eric stands and is kneeling in front of me in a second. "To help heal her," he says. "He's the nearest vampire to her blood that we know of. But that still doesn't help us find her. Who has them?" he asks and kisses my stomach gently.

"My-" I don't know who, but this is the second time the girl has used the word 'mother'. "My sister," I tell him. "I think I have a sister, Eric. She's called her mother twice now."

"So we've got to find her progeny and-"

"No," I say and catch his arm as he starts to stand. "No. My fae sister. My mother was at least a century old? Probably more. I could have hundreds of fae siblings. But she calls her mother."

This is just so much to handle but- "Maurella."

Maurella. It has to be Maurella. She's- "She's my sister. Maybe that's why she stayed and helped me. She wanted to make sure I was protected. If Istvan turned her mother, it'd explain why she was terrified of him."

I don't think this is too much of a stretch. Is it, Eric?

"No. I don't think it is, Sookie. I think we're piecing it together, but it doesn't help us find them."

He sits beside me on the couch and I take his hand in mine. "Maybe Claude or Claudette can help us? I wonder if they can locate Maurella. If she's in this world now, maybe there's a way. Who was Istvan's maker? Maybe it's an older property? Or did Lorena have any houses?"

"That's certainly a place to start," he says and pulls out his phone and starts making some phone calls but I'm thirsty so I head out to the bar. Luckily, my little babies are glowing green so I go unnoticed scent-wise to the vampires here. Tara's behind the bar training Grant, the new manager for when we move.

"Hey, Sook," she smiles. "Drink?"

"Yeah, two please, A positive." I'll take one back for Eric. I find I don't taste a difference between the blood types, but he does. "Have you heard from Jessica?" I wonder. She was over-seeing the packing of Gran's things for the move. I decided to take all the furniture with me since the house is big enough. Eric agreed that it would be comforting for me to have familiar things around, especially since this is the first time I'll be leaving Louisiana.

I'm really excited for the new house. We've already spent so much buying furniture for it but we haven't found our bedroom set yet. Eric contacted a carpenter about making a custom bed that will be long enough for him. He's hoping I get a call back tomorrow about that and then we'll have that person make the other furniture for our bedroom so it all matches.

"Thanks," I say as she hands me the two glasses. "So…"

"What?" she asks and wipes the bar down. "What do you need to know now, Sook?"

She knows me too well but it's been so nice having her back and being able to talk like we used to. I've tried to get her to talk to Lafayette but she still refuses. I think she figures it's just easier or something, but I know she'll regret it later.

"How does Pam get you to stay still?" I ask. I know I used clothed covered silver, but it is that the only thing that will hold a vampire? "Like… silver seems extreme."

She chuckles softly. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong," I sigh. "I told him to keep his hands behind his back and it was fine for a second but he just snapped. I mean, the sex was amazing as always, but it didn't go as I'd planned."

"Reinforced steel," she states. "She has chains and cuffs of reinforced steel. Though he's old enough, he might be able to break them, it'll slow him down."

"Where might I procure them?" I ask. "Is there a website or something?"

"I don't know where Pam got them," she replies.

"Where Pam got what?" Pam asks as she slides up next to me. Dammit.

"The steel cuffs and chains," Tara answers.

"My my," Pam whispers near my ear as her hand brushes my thigh. "Fairy's getting feisty?"

In my two-ish months of having Pam in my life regularly, I've learned that she has three ways of dealing with anyone who isn't Eric: disdain, apathy or lust. She treats all fangbangers and vampires who come in here with apathy, because she really couldn't care less. I used to assume the disdain meant she hated me, but she uses disdain to mask affection. And lust is just lust for her. So when she brushes against me or "accidentally" touches my ass, I take the compliments and I am certainly not afraid of pushing back.

"Fairy's been feisty," I reply as I turn toward her. "So… are you going to help me or not?" I ask as I take a piece of her hair and flip it over her shoulder. Her fangs pop out at the gesture and I give a lift of my eyebrow, stealing the classic Pam look.

"On one condition, Fairy Princess," she says as she traces the line of my dress so her finger brushes the top of my breasts.

"And what's that?" I ask and shift my chest up a little to tease.

She leans very close to me, almost brushing my lips with hers before whispering into my ear, "I need a picture of my master at your mercy."

I smirk and start to say something when she shivers deeply and I know it's because she's been summoned by Eric.

_Sookie, get in here now._

"Uh oh," she says as she steps away from me. "Daddy's angry."

I do sense an extreme unpleasantness coming from him but is it because he felt my own sexual energy or something else? We'll soon find out since I follow her back to the office.

"Master?" Pam asks sweetly as she bursts through the door, Sookie a second behind her.

"Eric?" Sookie asks and I'd love to tease them both about their lusty aromas but that's not the most important thing in the world right now.

"We're leaving tonight," I state. "Pam, I need you and Tara and whatever other fighters are available ready to go in an hour, the more the better."

"Eric?" Sookie questions as Pam leaves immediately to comply. "What's going on?"

"Enrique decided that Guillaume must be right about me since I refused to bring you there and he refuses to bring the fairy and were here so we have to go; we leave in an hour. Make sure you eat as much as you can before we do."

I can't have Enrique questioning my loyalty to the Authority so we have to go. But I'm afraid this is a set up and I want as much protection for her and the babies as I can get. I grab my phone to call her weres because it would be best if she had two tiger bodyguards in addition to vampire assistance.

"Eric can you just stop a second?" she asks and catches my hand. "Talk to me."

"We don't have time for this, Sookie. Please, when it comes to this stuff, just trust me," I say and pull my hand away because I have to go out and find out who Pam has gotten.

"Eric! I'm your mate, not your slave and not your progeny. I refuse to cater to your every command without an explanation."

I sense her agitation and how that's affecting the babies and it gives me pause. "You're right," I state and pull her into my arms so I can hug her and feel them close. "I'm sorry." Just having her here releases some of the tension and I notice her stomach is glowing bright purple. "Is that for Pappa?" I ask the babies and her stomach blinks a couple times. I place a hand over her belly and the heat radiating from it feels heavenly.

_What's going on, Eric? Why are we taking fighters?_

"I'm afraid it's a trap," I state honestly as I rub her stomach.

"But, Eric, wouldn't they risk true death for trying to hurt you or me?"

"Unless they're not the only ones questioning my loyalty," I respond. "Perhaps more are afraid of the babies than I know. We must be prepared for anything. So please… eat and drink as much as you can so you'll have plenty of energy."

"Alright," she nods. "I will. Can you have Jessica bring me in a few glasses of blood? And maybe send someone for a pizza?"

"Of course," I tell her and kiss her forehead. "You know I will do everything I can to protect you and the babies." I know she knows but I know she needs the reassurances while she's pregnant.

_I know, Eric. It'll be okay._


	34. Chapter 34

**THANKS TO**: RomanticSoul, Renny777, VAlady, mindy781, isipare, classicoldmama, B-Rock525

**Chapter 34**

"Well my idea was that we meet in the middle but if you don't want that, then-"

I sigh and rub my belly as he listens to Isabel. He was hoping that instead of going all the way to Mexico, we could meet on neutral ground but he needs her support.

"Isabel, just be honest. Are you with me or against me?"

Pam comes in and hands me another two glasses of blood that I devour. It's almost like the babies know that a fight is coming or something. Or I'm just nervous and I'm eating to try and calm my nerves.

I don't feel dread coming off him, which means her answer is positive and that is a good thing. We need at least one friend though what if she's in on something as well? I pull out my phone and text Morgan to see if she has any way of getting us a glimpse of the future.

Tara walks in flanked by Jessica and Jessica sits beside me and immediately pats my belly to say hello to the babies. I smile at her and squeeze her hand gently.

"Cars are here," Tara tells Pam, who nods and smacks Tara's ass before pushing her back to the door. Pam doesn't show much affection in front of others but Tara says she's quite passionate at home. In many ways, Tara and Pam are very much alike.

Pam says something in Swedish to Eric and he nods and says something back before continuing in Spanish with Isabel. I can only pick a few words here and there but he's not angry.

"Pam, do you have some normal clothes here?" I wonder. I'm wearing a sundress but I'm thinking something more… fighty would be good. "Perhaps a track suit or something more suited for battle?"

"He's just being overly cautious, Princess," she says. "But clothes for you are packed. Your tigers brought a bag when they came."

"Meg and Dani are here? Where?"

"They're staying outside right now being briefed with the rest of the team."

I nod and sigh as I stand because even though I'm not huge, I think there are enough babies to press on my bladder. I head across the hallway to the ladies room. I'm grateful for the quiet in here. Eric has been chattering in multiple languages for the last forty-five minutes and it's stressful in there.

I sit and pee and I suppose it's the perfect time to check in with the babies. It's so easy to listen in on them now and call me crazy but I think they like when I'm peaking. They're chirping away happily and I rub my belly.

"You like when Mama is listening, huh? Because you know she pays attention to you. I'll always pay attention to you my little birdies. Mama will always take care of you too."

I close my eyes just a minute to really concentrate on their presence and send them my love. I glow purple to them when an image flashes before my eyes so quickly that it's hard to process. I close my eyes again and concentrate on them even harder. "Do it again, Loves," I whisper since I know it was them. "Mama's here. Show me again."

Again, an image flashes at me a little clearer and I catch a glimpse of one of my babies. I don't know how but I know it's a little boy, surrounded in warm goo, with his thumb in his mouth staring at me and a rush of love toward him flows through me with the image. "That's your brother," I whisper. "That's… show me another," I beg. "Whoever you are, show me another. Please…" I breathe deeply and struggle to concentrate through my excitement and another image appears to me of another little boy blinking at me, trying to splash me with goo and a sense of amusement strikes me. "That's another brother. You have two brothers, Sweetheart."

I wipe off and rush out to the mirrors and touch my stomach again. I stare at myself and concentrate as I think at my little sweetie. I'd like to think who I'm communicating with is a little girl. The energy feels feminine. "This is Mama," I tell her. "That's me, that's Mama, Sweetheart." Another wave of warmth and love come over me and I mirror it right back to her.

"Can you show me the other baby?" I ask her. "Do you have another brother? Or a sister? Show-"

"Sook, we're almost ready. You?" Tara says as she bursts in. "You- okay?"

"I- yeah," I nod. "The- one of the babies was talking to me, Tara! She was sending me images."

"Lover?" Eric asks as he comes in. "We're ready. Let's go."

"ERIC!" I grin happily and throw myself in his arms and flood him with the images I saw.

"What is that?"

"Your two sons," I inform him. "She's communicating. She sent me images, or I tapped into what she was seeing. I don't know, but- two boys and a girl. I didn't see the other baby yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm absolutely stunned as Sookie shows me the images again and the feelings of love and affection come through as well. I just can't believe amidst all this frustration and worry, that I have two sons and a daughter and another to be determined. The images of my sons are just incredible, not only because they come from inside the womb but because they are my sons.

I hug her tightly.

Thank you for such an incredible gift, my fairy goddess.

_Right back at you, my vampire viking._

She shows me again and again and I'm completely head over heels for them, just like she is.

I pull her into the office. "I had wanted to do this tonight once we got home, somewhat romantically, but… this seems like the proper time."

"What?" she wonders and the excitement and happiness we're both feeling is a nice contradiction to the worry and fear of the last hour.

I've gone through this in my mind a hundred different ways and even went so far as to ask Jessica for advice because she's more of a romantic than Pam or Tara. I wanted this perfect for Sookie.

"Sit down," I say and lead her to the couch before zipping over and lifting my father's crown off its stand and joining her again. "Sookie, I plan to spend the rest of eternity by your side with our family. I am a vampire king and I've taken you as my chosen, my bonded human and one day my progeny, but above all, my mate. Vampirically, we are one forever. However I was also a Viking king and I would be honored to have you as my queen. There is no one who deserved this more." I hand her the crown.

"Eric!" I feel the shock coursing through her. "I- Eric… this crown-"

"Belongs with the mother of the heir to it, with the creature who brings my humanity out. It belongs to the woman who captured this viking's heart. As does this." I pull the box that arrived today by courier out of my pocket. I open it to show her.

"Oh my god, Eric, this is-"

"A symbol of my eternal commitment to you."

I take it out and slip it on her finger and it truly does look regal. The diamond is stunning and of the best clarity but it's offset by the two tear shaped rubies on either side of it.

"You- didn't have to do this. It's-"

"Only a symbol of the depth of my devotion to you and our children."

"I… love it, Eric. I love it. Thank you," she smiles and hugs me tightly. "It's… this crown… belongs in our home, not here on a shelf in a bar. We will display it somewhere so the children can be proud of their heritage."

"That sounds like a very nice idea," I tell her and kiss her softly. "I'd wanted to do this later, but-"

"It was perfect, Eric," she tells me and I know she feels that way. "Thank you. I know it's silly, and human, but… I want us to have every connection we can, and a human marriage is one of them."

"Human marriage, vampire marriage and fae marriage, we'll do all three, I promise, Lover," I say and kiss her cheek. "We just have to get through this week's disaster."

"Do you really think it's going to be bad? What did Isabel say?"

"She still swears fealty to me and thinks Enrique is being rash. But… time will tell. We're meeting them at Isabel's compound in Dallas. Hopefully it goes well and I can convince them that there's no problem."

"You will," she tells me and touches my face gently. "You have to."

"Eric," Pam says as she enters. "We're ready. Let's go. We need the night."

I lead Sookie out front and she goes in the middle seat of the SUV between Jessica and I, the two tigers in the back seat, with Pam and Tara in the front. In total, we have three full SUV's going as the official Northman contingent. Unofficially, a car with four additional loyals is already on its way to be close by and another car will be an hour behind.

The ride will take about three hours so we'll be there well before dawn, which will give us time to get to Isabel's and check it out. Enrique isn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow so if my people find any traces of him around, I'll know Isabel is not loyal.

In the meantime, there's nothing to do but talk or listen to the radio and Sookie falls asleep on my shoulder, which is good for her and the babies. My sons. I keep seeing their sweet faces over and over. Though some of their features have yet to develop, they look amazing. It's hard to concentrate when I know four little miracles are growing inside my Sookie.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Did you honestly think you'd get away with this, Viking?" he snarls and the blond. "I didn't think you were that stupid, but you've bred devils and they must be destroyed."_

_He growls as silver mesh is wrapped around his head. She struggles against the iron restraints that bind her arms and legs to the table but whatever he's injected her with is strong._

_"These demons are a danger to us all," he growls as he raises a knife over her._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" I shriek and energy blasts out of me forcefully._

"NOO!" I shriek as I jerk awake.

"Sookie?" Eric asks, worried.

"It's- someone wants the babies, Eric. They're going to take us, kidnap us to kill them. Please- we have to protect them. We have to turn around. We can't go. We-"

"We're here already, Sookie," he says and I look out the window to see a huge ranch coming in to view and I'm filled with dread.

.

.

.

**AN: If you want to see the ring, google the following term: Genuine Diamond & Natural Ruby Engagement Ring Solid Platinum. It is housed at a website called: eragem dot com. However when you search that term at the website, it doesn't show up. But it does in google.**


	35. Chapter 35

**THANKS TO:** mindy781, Renny777, LostInSpace33, Mistress-Cinder, nordiclover, B-Rock525, Kittyinaz, desireecarbenell, RomanticSoul, Londa1795, beth626, fondie0280, VAlady, Teampara55

**OMG I KNOW you're all going to be mad with Eric, but... he really has no choice, does he?**

**Chapter 35**

"Eric, it's not going to be safe. It's not," I insist. I just know something is going to happen and it's not going to be good at all and I'm afraid for my babies.

"How do you know that?" he asks and I show him my dream. "She saw it. My mother, she saw it, Eric."

"Well we don't know she's prophetic," Pam states.

"How would she know I was pregnant then? Huh?"

"Okay, calm down," Eric says and slips his hand in mine. "Listen, we're already here and that wasn't Enrique that you saw, which means we're probably okay right now."

"Probably okay, Eric? Probably? I really don't want to bank my life on the promise of probably. Who was it in my dream then? Do you know him?"

"I don't."

And that is not at all reassuring. If Eric doesn't know the threat, how can we stop it?

Is this going to be my life now? One threat after another? One huge battle after the next?

"Sookie, you're panicking and it's not good for the babies."

"Well you weren't the one who saw herself chained to a table about to get hacked to pieces," I snap.

"You think I wouldn't be destroyed watching you get hacked to pieces?" he growls.

"Bitches, please, tear each other's hair out later," Pam says. "Don't think it's not any less suspicious that you're still in the car talking when Her Majesty is at the door waiting for you?"

Oh. Right. Eric opens the door and helps me out while two servants come down to help us with our bags, but Meg and Dani make sure to grab mine.

"Isabel!" Eric greets her as he leads me up the few steps to her door.

"Eric," she smiles at him and they embrace and kiss on the cheeks. "I'm glad to have a visit so soon. And Sookie, how nice to see you again."

She hugs me as well and I exchange the kisses too because I don't want to be rude and Eric is obviously more affectionate with her than other vampires. If she truly is on our side, I'd like to keep her that way. I wonder if they were ever lovers.

_A few times, long ago, when she was newly created and Godric and I ran into her maker. Not in the last few centuries, though I know she and Godric were very close._

I didn't think I'd asked him that but perhaps I did.

"This is so lovely," I mention as we walk further inside the foyer.

"Isabel, I don't believe you've met my progeny Pamela De Beaufort and her progeny Tara Thornton."

"No, we haven't met," Isabel smiles.

"Majesty," Pam greets her, as does Tara, with a kiss to the hand and then cheek.

"And this is Jessica Hamby, progeny of Bill Compton, who you met already." Isabel nods at Jessica. "And this is Megan and Daniella, part of Sookie's birth team and security." Another nod.

"May I?" she asks as she turns back to me and reaches for my stomach but it's glowing bright green and yellow and I step back. I certainly don't want it to go red and kill her.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Eric interrupts and steps in between her and I. I feel suspicion rising within him because the babies are only yellow when they sense danger. "She's exhausted from the trip."

"What is this, Eric?" she asks, accusingly.

Eric, maybe the babies are just leery with so many new vampires. It doesn't necessarily mean anything.

_Sookie, please let me handle this._

"This is me protecting my family, Isabel, and I will do it at any cost."

"Do you honestly think I'd pledge my fealty and then backstab you?" she growls and Pam and Tara automatically move to flank him and surround me.

"It's what vampires often do," I remind her as I stare deeply into her eyes, grateful Tara instinctively knew what to do, as does my Pam.

"You know how good Godric was to me," she says softly. "He took me in when Carlos died and was a great friend to me. You are his progeny and it would spit on his memory to-"

"And I also know you and Enrique have been lovers, Isabel."

"That is but a drop in the bucket compared to Godric and you know it. I swear on my blood that my loyalty lies with you, Eric. Take it."

My eyes zero in as she tilts her head and offers her neck submissively. If I don't do this, it shows weakness and disrespect, but if I do it, Sookie will be hurt.

I'm sorry, Sookie. I'm so sorry, my lover, but I have to take her offer. I have to bite her. You can be mad at me later, but-

I can't wait. If I wait any longer, it's rejecting her and I need her fealty, so I step forward, yank her against me and bite, drinking what's offered.

Sookie, I'm so sorry.

I don't get a response from her but the jealousy through the bond says plenty. I gulp down several mouthfuls before stepping back.

"Thank you, Isabel," I tell her and kiss the top of her head. "Your loyalty means a lot."

"As does yours to me," she responds before introducing one of her servants. "This is María and she will show you to your rooms," she announces. "I have several donors on standby for your enjoyment. I'd be happy to send you one if you like."

"I'll take one or two," Pam smiles at her. "Tara and I are always willing to try the local cuisine."

"But of course," Isabel nods. "And for you, Eric?"

I didn't think it was wise to put out there that Sookie is drinking human blood because the babies require it, so we devised a plan before we left and Pam got the supplies for us.

"Yes, three should suffice. I'm ravenous tonight."

"As you wish," she nods and heads off and María and the other servants ask us to follow them upstairs. I place my hand on the small of Sookie's back to lead her up and feel the tension between us as I do.

"The fridge has water for your human and-"

"I'm his mate," Sookie interrupts angrily. "MATE. And I'm far from human." Then she blasts her with a little fairy light.

"My apologies," the girl says softly. "I meant no disrespect. The dining room will be serving breakfast from eight until ten for anyone interested and of course the phone in your room has the extensions should you need anything."

"Thank you," I nod.

"Majesties," she says and nods before leaving quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"I am intensely sorry," I state as I start to approach her when I'm blasted back onto the bed. "Sookie, I know you're pissed but you know I didn't get off on it." She knows there was no sexual arousal which helps, but I know it's still the principal of it.

"You are mine, Eric," she states and blasts me back again when I try to sit up and notice her stomach is glowing orange, which is new.

"Sookie, are you okay?" I ask and reach for her but my wrists fly back against the headboard and I struggle to move them but I can't. "Sookie? Please tell me it's you doing this and not a spell."

If it's her, fine, but if it's someone else, I can't protect her.

"Tell me, Eric," she demands as she grabs hold of my jeans and they disintegrate right off me. "TELL me you're mine."

"I am, Sookie. You know that, Lover."

"But do you?" she asks as she pulls off her dress and I like where this is going but I still can't get a feeling if she's really angry or if it's mild irritation.

"Sookie, why can't I feel you through the bond?" I wonder. Has something happened?

_I must not want you to right now._

She can shield me? Is this something new?

"You're scaring me, Sookie. This is-"

"How mine you are," she interrupts and I try and move my hands to touch her as she climbs up the length of my body, but I can't.

"I couldn't refuse her, Sookie. Please know that I got no pleasure in-"

She grabs my cock roughly. "No pleasure?"

"You know it didn't arouse those feelings or-"

"Oh but you got pleasure," she snarls and her fangs pop out and make me even harder. I struggle more against whatever is holding me, which I feel has something to do with the orange. "You liked drinking her blood, Eric; I felt it."

"Yes." I have to admit that any time I drink blood, I enjoy it. "But not sexual pleasure. Not-" She squeezes me harder and it doesn't hurt yet but it might start to. "It wasn't intimate, Sookie. It was necessary."

"Necessary," she repeats and my shirt dissolves off of me. "So… it'll be necessary for me to feed from the humans. Right?"

I growl at the thought. Partly because it would be extremely sexy to watch her feeding live, if I thought she actually would. And partly because I don't want her fangs anywhere but on me.

"Sookie," I warn her with a slight snarl.

"But it's necessary, Eric. Just like it's necessary for me to remind you exactly where your fangs belong."

Lover, are you messing with me here or are you seriously angry? You know I would not have done it for whimsy or if I had other options.

I hate not being able to read her.

"Just like my fangs belongs here," she states and with near vampire speed, her fangs are buried in my thigh and my femoral artery is spurting blood into her mouth which she's gulping down. I'm groaning and struggling against the grip she has on my wrists and my orgasm shoots up my spine.

When I regain my senses, I'm still hard as a rock but my wrists remain immobile and she's kneeling on the floor, cleaning the blood off my leg. But her presence is back in my blood and I sense her amusement: she's pleased with herself. I do not feel anger or jealousy, but… understanding? She's not angry?

"You came in my hair," she accuses. "I do not come in your hair." Okay, correct. She is angry.

"Well you do not squirt or explode in the same fashion as the male and therefore should have foreseen it being a hazard of biting me there."

"It is still very rude."

"I will wash it out of your hair," I offer as my wrists are finally released. I sit up immediately and pull her up into my lap so I can wrap my arms around her. "So you're not angry?"

"I… was upset. I mean… I'm never going to be okay watching you put your fangs in someone else, but I understand why you had to do it."

"So this little… possessive declaration was a show?" I ask.

She turns and pushes me back against the bed and my wrists are held down again. "Not a show, Lover," she grins sexily. "You are very much mine, Eric Northman."

"I'm okay with that, Sookie," I whisper before she closes her mouth over mine and sinks down on to me. Yes. I am definitely okay with that. In a strange way? I think I was meant to be hers.

.

.

.

**AN: Well... shall I duck? Or should Eric?**


	36. Chapter 36

**THANKS TO:** GloomDusk, charhamblin, classicoldmama, beth626, Millarca666, Team-Sooric-Delena, violetsdream, Librablueberry19, Eternal Kaila, mindy781, B-Rock525, LostInSpace33

**Yes, there were mixed reviews on what he did, but there were reasons, but they're also going to talk more in this chapter and then there's some drama! I'll prepare to duck now.**

**Chapter 36**

"For the record," I say as his fingers massage my scalp. If I had a Facebook account I would tell all my friends to have sex with a vampire at least once in their lives and to let said vampire wash and massage their hair.

"Yes?" he asks as he massages the shampoo right down to the tips.

"Why couldn't you just tell her that I'm the only one you drink from now? I am your mate." While I understand he can't lose face, I also can't imagine vampire mates being happy with their partners slurping down just anyone. Although maybe this is too human a notion. "You're a vampire king and the oldest on the continent. Can't you do what you want?"

"Sookie, it's complicated and-"

"So fucking uncomplicated it, Eric, and break it down for me. I think I can keep up."

"I was going to. I was just stating it's complicated and part of longstanding traditions. While I've chosen you for eternity and we recognize that, vampire tradition is such that one is not a mate until one is turned. You are my chosen, but still just a bonded human."

"Am I just?" I ask as I spin around and pop my fangs at him while my hands glow. "Aren't you the one who stood in my kitchen a couple years ago and told me that I'm better than human?"

"It's- best if they don't know what kind of power you have access to. It's best if they just think you're a human who caught my fancy."

That pisses me off and I know he senses that.

"Eric-" I stop myself to try and catch my thoughts before I yell at him or blast him. I have to figure out exactly what I want to say as I tip my head back so he can rinse it. I understand that he wants to protect us. I get that proving the rumors that Enrique is spreading about how Eric is too powerful is dangerous but at the same time, aren't I dangerous?

I shut the water off since we're both rinsed now and I no longer have semen in my hair. He wraps a towel around me before putting one on himself and I hop up on the counter and stare him a few seconds.

"What would you have me do, Sookie?" he asks. "Jeopardize our safety and the position I hold that will keep us safe so you don't feel bad? I'm not discounting your feelings, Lover, I'm really not. I do not want to hurt you or demean you or our bond but- I questioned her loyalty and her offering herself for me is-"

"Eric, did I not sit next to you at Fangtasia and play the human while the oldest vampires on earth went on television to say the laws have been rewritten to change with the times?"

"Yes," he nods.

"So I fail to see the distinction between fang-ogamy and not killing people. You chose the side of the vampires who do see humans as a vital part of the world, perhaps even equals."

He looks frustrated and I truly do understand that it's thousands of years of tradition and the 'way it's been done'. I understand 'tradition', having grown up in the house I did.

"These traditions are sacred, Sookie; they are not so easily set aside. And again, I ask what would you have me do?"

"Nothing," I state as I shake my head. I get it now. I know. "It's not up to you. If I want to be seen as your equal, then I'd better start acting like it. I don't want to hide, Eric." I hop off the counter. "I won't."

I walk past him, dropping my towel as I head back out to the bedroom.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if we want our family protected, let's let everyone know what I can do. I don't want to be seen as a pathetic little human girl who caught your fancy. I am Queen, Eric." He's king and I'm his mate and soon to be wife or whatever else we'll do. "I'm queen to your king. Let them see what I can do and let them be afraid. Let people know that they better not mess with us, because messing with us or our family would mean serious pain."

I turn to face him to gauge his reaction which ends up being his mouth over mine as he lifts me up onto the dresser and thrusts inside me.

You approve?

_Spoken like a true queen, my Sookie. Except of course in private when you're my Fairy Goddess._

I laugh softly and rock my hips against his for round four tonight which gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Dammit. He stills and kisses my forehead before stepping back.

"It's dinner," I tell him as I sense the human minds behind the door.

I slip into the bathroom and pull on a robe and once I'm back out, there are three donors standing in the middle of the room under his control already. He has them glamoured to stand still and wait further instruction.

"You remember how they showed or do you want me to do it?" he asks.

"No. I know. I practiced." I grab one of the bags and pull out a few collection bags as well as the needles and things I need. Emma showed me how to take blood from the time she worked with the Red Cross. Within a half hour, I've taken blood from all of them and he glamours them before they leave. They all leave believing that they were Eric's midnight snack. Then he downs one of the bags and sticks the other two in the fridge for me. I can't drink it warm. I prefer it cooler.

"So you're really okay with the plan?" I ask to double check as I pull back the covers. I am exhausted. "Because the king of Mexico or Latin America has a problem with me and my children, then I have a problem with him." I notice the babies start to glow red. "See? They agree."

"They do not agree. They're feeding off your energy," he states as he crawls into bed with me.

"Mmm? I'd like to feed off your energy," I whisper before I drop fang and lunge for his neck. Being able to draw from him myself without a knife is convenient and alluring. It makes me feel powerful and I can see why he likes being who he is because the power is addicting.

Of course we are addicted to each other and his fangs in my neck lead to rounds five and six before I drain the two bags of blood and we pass out together.

When I wake, he's dead asleep next to me and I turn to stare at him when I feel a tug on my consciousness. I peak into my babies and feel that same energy from last night present.

"Hello, Love," I whisper and place my hand on my stomach and glow purple. "I hope you all don't get upset when Daddy and I- have fun." It hadn't occurred to me until just now that if she's able to send warmth or love, that perhaps they're aware of us having sex. I hope it's not disturbing. But if they were worried or alarmed, I'm sure I would glow. "Because Daddy and I like to… play games that might seem scary to little babies but it's okay." I'm struck by a sense of amusement. "Do you like when Daddy and I play games?" I ask and get more amusement.

"Will you show me the other baby? You showed me two brothers. Who is the other baby?"

I almost feel a flash of an image but then her energy dissipates and another rushes to take over. The new one is male and I get a sense that he's very protective and sad. How can this even be? But I know it's all true.

"Hello my little warrior," I greet him. "I'm your Mamma. Do you not want Sissy talking to me?" I get an even greater vibe of protectiveness and… loneliness? "Why are you lonely? You've got three siblings in there to keep you company." But I feel more loneliness or even despair? "What's wrong, Sweetie?" I ask, a bit alarmed. I'm flooded with his despair and loneliness. "You're safe there, Honey. I promise you're all safe. You don't have to worry." I glow more purple but that feeling stays with me and-

"WOAH," I gasp and clutch my stomach. I've felt little flutters but that was… a big strong kick though not at me: it was directed toward the other babies. "Hey, don't kick your brothers or sister." I feel another strong wave of energy inside. "Stop it, Honey. Kick Mommy if you have to, but don't kick them." But I keep feeling panic and despair.

"Please, Sweetie," I whisper. "Please… vänligen, min son," I plead in Swedish, which calms him just a little but it's still intense, like… like he's been wanting to communicate to me all along but I don't understand. I listen but all I hear is chirping and- is that… "Are you growling?" I ask and it gets louder and the despair cracks just a tiny bit. "Yes, Baby Love, I can hear you, okay? Try and show me what you need."

I want to help him but I don't know how. I close my eyes and red flashes in front of me. All I see is dark and red and lights flashing and blinking, blinding lights through-

"Don't stop, Peanut. Show Mommy more. I'm trying to figure it out."

I feel that harsh kick inside and watch as liquid dances around me. There's a distant glow and I'm desperate to reach it and touch it but I can't and it fills me with intense sadness. I reach out and-

The image disappears and I open my eyes. "I- I'm trying to figure it out, Peanut Butter. I promise. Please don't be sad, okay? Please… Mamma is here. Show me more, okay? Reach out and show me more."

I have to fix this for my baby boy. I need to figure out what he's telling me and why.

"Show me," I beg and get a flash before the energy dissipates and my little girl is back. "No, Sweetie, I need to talk to your brother. I need- he's sad and we have to help him." I expect her to dissipate so he can come back in but then I feel her sadness too.  
**  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**THANKS TO:** jkazzie, B-Rock525, mindy781, Eternal Kaila, nordiclover, Andykins, classicoldmama, Lusty, VAlady, Impulse53669, lovemesometv, desireecarbenell, Millarca666, LostInSpace33, vilannh, C. S. Tolkien, beth626

**You are all so worried about the babies and so supportive of Sookie's choice! yay! Here's more and good night. I'm falling asleep! haha**

**Chapter 37**

"Okay, now you're sad? You have to help me. Mamma can't fix it unless I know what's wrong. Show me-" But before I'm even able to plead with her my mind is flooded with images of the two boys that she showed me and what I think are her feet. But where is the other baby? "Where is he? Show me the other little boy." But all I see are the two boys I know and all I feel is her sadness and now frustration.

"Eric," I whisper and shake him. "Please be able to wake up now." I shake him more. "Please, Eric." I shake him more but he doesn't stir. I even bite his wrist, hoping that would rouse him but it doesn't but the rich power of his blood strikes me and seems to lessen some of her sadness so I drink a decent amount before allowing his arm to heal.

"That's Daddy's blood," I explain. "Pappa's blood is very good."

Though it still hasn't chased away their despair that is a throbbing ache in my soul. Knowing two of my little babies are so sad and to not be able to hug them or kiss them to help…

I pick up my phone and call Amy. "Dr Ludwig, something is wrong with the babies and I don't know what. I- we need to help them."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she says.

While I wait for her, I pee and wash up. By the time I step out of the bathroom, she's standing in the middle of the room. I explain everything about how she showed me images last night and how I was communicating with them both this morning but how there's now this deep lingering sadness and pain.

"You know this is all new to me too, but… let me take a look." I lay down and she lifts my stomach and grazes her hands over my belly as she starts chanting something. Her eyes flicker while her hands start heating up and she shakes her head a few times like she's getting frustrated until finally she stops. "There are three babies, Sookie."

"NO," I say. "There are four. There are three boys and a little girl."

"Sookie, there are three. I'm telling you: I have the powers of a seer and there are three energies I see."

"Well you're wrong. There are four and two of them are really upset though I don't know why."

"Listen, you have three perfect fae children there. You're just tired; you need more sleep and-"

"NO," I yell as I stand. "There are four babies inside me. And if you can't help me figure out why they're so sad, I need to know who can."

"There is no one on this planet that knows more about mystical births, but you're welcome to ask around," she states. "I can't tell you why they are sad but I can tell you there are three energies."

"And I'm telling you that you said they'd reveal themselves to me and they have, Dr. Ludwig. There are four babies. So-" It occurs to me that this has to be why they are upset. It's related to why she cannot sense one of them. "One must be different then. One- he has to be different and it's making them really upset? Could he be sick?"

"Perhaps he's not fae," she states. "Perhaps that's why I cannot sense him. Is it possible he's a vampire? Or more vampire-like? But I don't see why that would make them feel what you're describing."

"Well it gives me somewhere to start. Thank you for- you didn't happen to see anyone trying to hurt me or my babies, did you? I had a dream or- I think it was my mother's premonition."

"That's not how my gift works. But if you dream it, feel it or think it, trust that it's true. For the record, the three that I sense are still perfectly healthy, though I still want you gaining more weight."

"Look at me!" I complain. "I've pregnant a month and I'm already showing this much! I've gained plenty." I worry how large these babies will be.

"In a few months, you'll be breast-feeding potentially four children. You need all the energy you can manage, Sookie. Trust me. You can't eat enough. Magic is fueled by energy and you need it. Are you still consuming blood?"

"Yes, human and Eric's."

"Add more protein, especially if you have three boys there."

I nod and she gives me a few other tidbits of information before popping away. I lay back down to commune with my babies again. I feel another few rushes of energy and kicks inside and I don't want him hurting his siblings either. I have to figure this out because now they're both sending me their hurt. I wonder if the blue healing glow can heal emotional hurt. It's certainly worth a try.

"Listen, my sweethearts," I coo to them and glow my hands blue on my belly. "Maybe it's because some of you are more fae than others, but I don't want that to make you sad, my little warrior. Pappa and I love you all very much and we'll all be together. I promise."

I try and send them images of the six of us sitting on our bed at home falling asleep together. A little wave of protectiveness flashes through me quickly from my little viking. "Yes, see? We'll all be together and I promise you'll all get so much time to play and be together with me and your pappa, okay?" I send images of what I imagine will be their crib with all of them cuddled up together. "See?"

I think that it's working because while the sadness is still there, it's less. "I promise, my little loves, that we'll all be together forever. You'll never have to be apart unless you want to be." At that, a huge surge of denial and anger hits me. "Well you don't have to part ever then. But Pappa and I will be with you always and we can't wait to meet you all and hold you all."

I keep glowing blue for a while and sending them images of us all together, or of how I imagine it will feel to finally have them in my arms. I imagine them in their crib, their little hands glowing as they play with each other and eventually the purring and murmuring of them sleeping takes over and they're not broadcasting their pain quite so loud, though it's still there, but dulled.

And I'm starving, which means it's time to get dressed and start my day. I text Meg and Dani to find out where they are and get a response that they are standing outside my door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been a struggle all day: to feel their pain and not be able to help my family has been horrible. Finally, my eyes snap open and I'm out of bed immediately because I don't feel her in here.

Sookie! Come here immediately!

I don't care if she's pissed because I ordered her; I need her here.

"Eric!" she says and flies into my arms as she appears suddenly. "Thank God you're awake early!"

"Is it early?" I was only thinking about her, not the time.

"It's two in the afternoon. Eric-"

"What's wrong?" I ask since I know something is. I felt her imploring me to wake but I simply couldn't. I knew my family needed me but I was unable. "I know you're upset."

"Only because the babies are, Eric. There's something wrong and I can't figure out what."

"What do you mean wrong? What's wrong?" I ask and pull her onto the bed and pull her dress off so her stomach is exposed. "What's wrong?"

As she explains the entire story to me, I simply rub her stomach and kiss it. I'm just as worried about them as she is because I had assumed the pain I felt nagging me all day long was hers but it's actually theirs.

"Are they awake now?" I ask as I tune in to listen to their heartbeat but it sounds perfect to me, which is good. It's also good the doctor thinks they are perfect as well.

"Yes, I think because the pain is less. Earlier when they were awake, it was so intense, Eric. I- I need to help them. I called Morgan and Rachel and they're looking into it. I also called Claudette and she's doing the same."

"Well you said they calmed a little with the blue? So that means you can heal their hurt a little. But it's still there."

"I've been trying to piece together what they were trying to show me all morning."

I lay beside her nude form and hold them all in my arms as she shows me the images they were sending and I'm haunted by them as well.

I sense how distraught she is that she can't heal this for them. She has always been fiercely protective of those she loves and that coupled with her mothering instincts make her the ideal mother for my children. I don't think I could have chosen anyone better.

"I think they were both trying to tell me, like… they both know, or both want me to know."

"So talk it through. What did you see and what did Doctor Ludwig say again?"

"Well she kept insisting that there are only three, but I know there are four, Eric. So… I was thinking what if she only sees three because one is sick? That's why they're sad. Or one is going to be taken? Or… she said there are three fae babies. What if they're scared of the other? What if the other's more vampire than fae? How can we keep them all safe?"

"Slow down, Älva," I whisper and kiss her temple. "They're not going to hurt each other, so forget that option. This magic wouldn't create them just to destroy them. Maybe one's sad because he doesn't have fairy light?"

"Would that make him feel lonely? Would that make him feel despair?"

"No. You're right. But clearly they want you to know something important. Could their despair be simply because you don't know?"

"They know the difference between sadness and frustration. They were able to rest once I started telling them all about how they'll get to cuddle together and how much we can't wait to hold them."

"Well then we have to trust we can figure this out, my Sookie. Now… we should probably talk about tonight and how we're going to handle it."

If she's going to take on the role of vampire-fairy queen, we need to decide how we'll react when Enrique arrives. We also need contingency plans so we get dressed and invite the tigers inside to start strategizing since no one else is up to overhear our conversations.


	38. Chapter 38

**THANKS TO:** jkazzie, beth626, desireecarbenell, RomanticSoul, B-Rock525, Mistress-Cinder, Renny777, classicoldmama, mindy781, LostInSpace33

**Chapter 38**

Our door opens an hour after dusk and Pam and Tara are dressed and ready, as are we. Luckily, Meg and Dani were able to find the kitchen when no one was around and grabbed me more blood which I drink as Eric fills them in on all our contingencies.

The main plan, in case of an attack, is for me to blast Enrique and try to render him unable to fight. I can't risk going red because I don't know if it would kill all vampires or not. At the club, it didn't get people aligned with us but that could have been a fluke. Of course we all hope it doesn't come to that but something tells me that something is going to happen.

"If it gets bad, I told Sookie to teleport her and I out of there," Eric states. "Her and I will regroup and come back to get everyone. We will not leave anyone behind. Pam, come help me rally the troops before Enrique arrives."

He kisses me on their way out. I finish the blood and touch my stomach because I feel them wake. They're immediately chirping at me. I feel their pain still and it's eating at me.

"What's wrong, Sook?" Tara asks as she sits on the bed and stares at me.

"Something is wrong with the babies and I don't know what. I'm just… worried about everything."

"Well things will work out," Meg smiles and rubs my stomach. "And as soon as we're back home, we'll do some scrying to see if we can find anything out. Trust me, Sookie; it'll be okay."

"Yeah," I nod softly.

"She's right, Sook. You think Eric is gonna let anything happen to those babies?" Tara smiles. "He wants them too much. Mainly to annoy Pam."

That makes me laugh.

"Well… I should go down and eat something before they get here," I state. Tara and my weres follow me downstairs to the dining room. There's a buffet spread and we load up our plates and sit down. The food is delicious and I clear two plates easily before Eric enters. Two of the donors from last night who are eating take notice; they want him to drink from them again, as if it happened in the first place. Humans.

"Hello, my queen," he greets me and kisses my forehead. He rubs my stomach softly and floods our bond with love for me and the babies.

"Oh good, you're both here," Isabel smiles as she enters. She's wearing a pristine white pantsuit which would not make sense if she were in on some master plan, would it? Why not wear a black suit if you're expecting blood? Or maybe it just doesn't matter to her. "Enrique called and they're an hour away. I trust you rested well, Eric."

"Yes," he nods. "Are your guards prepared in case there is a problem?"

"I really don't think there will be, unless we are unable to resolve the issue between the weres and fae of his area. Hopefully, Sookie can use her gift and sort it all out."

"I hope I can help as well," I speak up. "But just in case there's trouble, are your guards ready?"

She seems slightly surprised that I'm asking but I'm not going to play Eric's dumb human. "Yes. They are always ready for a fight."

"So I'll need time alone with each of them where the parties can speak freely of the troubles," I explain. "That's how it'll work best. Once we figure out the issue, we can come to a compromise."

Eric was told that there is a fae coven and pack of were-pumas that are close to war but we don't know much more. Hopefully I can figure out why they aren't getting along so we can stop it.

"Yes, Enrique says there have been bodies. Fae and weres alike are dead and he's not sure what prompted them to begin this, but he wants to avoid a war," Isabel states.

Fae and weres killing each other? That seems… out of character. Do fairies kill? Or is it a different type of fae? It could be dwarfs or elves or goblins. I don't know any other type of fae, but I'm sure they're out there.

"What type of fae coven is it?" I wonder.

"I believe it's a coven of nymphs," Isabel responds.

"Nymphs?" Nymphs. "As in creatures that turn into trees and flowers?" All I know of nymphs is what I saw in Disney's Hercules.

"Nymphs are quite rare these days," Meg tells us all. "The human destruction of the planet drove a lot of them out of this dimension. I hadn't realized there were any still with us."

"Well apparently there-"

_TELEPATH! ARE YOU THERE? Can you hear me yet? TELEPATH! PLEASE! ARE YOU-_

The screaming in my head shocks me and Eric is by my side immediately. "Sookie?"

"I'm-"

Get me out of this room, Eric. Please.

"I think Sookie needs a few moments to rest before they arrive," he says and ushers me out of the room while the screaming continues.

YES! I'm here. I'm Sookie. Please stop screaming. Who are you?

He pulls me into his arms on the couch in the sitting room.

_Sookie! Thank Gods! Please, you have to help us._

Who are you? Where are you? How do you know about me?

"Sookie, what's going on?" Eric asks.

"Someone needs my help," I tell him as I turn my attention back to the girl and try to let him in on the conversation.

_I'm Rosa. I'm a nymph and I'm being brought to meet you. We need your help. We-_

That's why you're being brought here. I'm going to help sort things out with the weres. It'll be-

_NO! LISTEN TO ME! It's not the weres. The weres were acting on behalf of the vampires._

Eric goes stiff at that and it certainly doesn't put me at ease.

What do you mean? We need details.

_The were being transported with me told me today, while the vampires slept, that the king's men are keeping the were children as insurance that the pack does what they are told. They've been ordered to kill nymphs._

WHAT?

Eric and I both shout at her.

That's King Eric. He's able to listen in if I let him.

_The pack has been ordered to kill us! They want to start a war though we don't know why. The were has a daughter that's being held by the king. She's terrified her son has already been killed to ensure her cooperation here and he's holding my sister right now for leverage against me. We need your help!_

Okay. I promise we're going to help you but we're going to need proof to show the other vampires so they believe us. Do you have any?

_On his phone, he has pictures._

Good. Rosa, we're going to help but we need some time here to figure out what we're going to do. So please don't scream in my head unless it's an emergency, okay? I promise we're going to help.

"Eric, what are we going to do?" I ask as I stand up. "We can't let anyone else be hurt." I'm not going to allow it, nor will I allow vampires to go around killing weres or fae.

"Well what if they are setting us up? What if they're in on it?"

"What would they have to gain?" I wonder. But what does Enrique have to gain by starting a war between them? I don't know about any of that, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

"Any number of things, but we need the evidence. But I'm going to start calling around to see what kind of help we need. We have to go fill Isabel in on what's going on."

I don't think anyone would lie about something like this, but… I suppose he has a point. However that's not to say we won't be prepared.

"Then let's go," I say as I head to the door. "We need a plan to get his phone so we can know for sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Watching Sookie walk out the door completely self-assured and swollen with my children is an incredible turn on. I like this new confidence she's had in the bedroom and now tonight as well. I knew the second I saw her that she would be the perfect mate in every way and I'm glad she finally sees that.

Now that I think she'd be amenable to a vampire marriage ceremony, I'll have to arrange it. However it won't be a vampire-human ceremony. I doubt there is any precedent for a vampire-fairy ceremony, so perhaps a little research in fae ceremonies and other supe marriages is in order. After we get out of this mess but before the babies arrive. I was actually thinking of the first night in the new house to surprise her.

"Is this true?" Isabel asks as I join them in the other room and Sookie must have filled them in already.

"It's true what we were told, but until we get his phone, we don't have concrete evidence. Still, I will contact the WVA so we know how to proceed. Are you going to have a problem if we are authorized to end him?"

"No," she states, not pausing at all. "If he has turned his back on the WVA and our agreements, then he is most certainly not fit to rule and if he's caused steps backward in supe relations, he deserves to pay."

"Alright, then you should call the WVA and then we need a plan to get his phone," Sookie smiles brightly and I want to throw her down on the couch right now.

_In your dreams, Viking._


	39. Chapter 39

**THANKS TO**: classicoldmama, VAlady, Teampara55, nics789, desireecarbenell, LostInSpace33, B-Rock525, mindy781, beth626

**Chapter 39**

I know something is going to go wrong. I just know it; I feel it in my bones. I think he senses it too, which is probably why I'm pressed up against a closet door.

People were called and teams were sent to find information. The WVA was contacted. And then Eric asked me to take a walk, pulled me into a closet and hoisted me up.

I'm not complaining. Instead, I'm digging my heels into his ass to grind us together more and pulling at his hair. His hands are so big and hold me exactly where I need to be so I'm impaled on him.

Don't fucking stop, Eric.

I don't want it to stop because then I'll be worrying again.

_Why would I stop, my fairy goddess?_

His tongue invades my mouth and I happily suck on it and scrape it with my fangs, which brings his out to play. Our kiss is bloody and wet, full of our passion for each other and desperation.

I want to go home, Eric. Wanna be at home in our bed making love all night.

_Soon, Sookie. I promise this will get taken care of tonight and then we'll go home._

I simply know this is not going to be the case. But I don't know why though. It's almost like I'm supposed to see the future but I can't. I wonder if that is also a fairy thing. I'll have to ask Claudette once we're back home.

Wanna come, Eric. Come with me.

_Nasty little fairy._

I pinch his side, not that it matters to him since it doesn't hurt. Then I bite his tongue and that gets his attention. His thrusts get harder, faster, more demanding of me and I lock my body around his and go along for the ride.

Bita mig, min Eric.

_Ja ja._

When he bites me, I sink my fangs into him as well and it's the only time when the babies are not sad. I think they like when I drink his blood, or when he drinks from me, or when we're connected like this. Nowadays, it's almost as if the orgasm is secondary to the blood, but it's all very very good.

He holds me close to him long after we stop drinking and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Something is going to happen," I whisper. "Something. I just… can't figure out what, but something is going to happen."

"We will take care of it, Sookie. Everything will be fine. We wouldn't get this far to have something mess it up. We'll take care of it and then we'll focus on the babies and the new house."

I desperately want to be in the new house. As much as I love the place now, I'm looking forward to decorating that house and preparing the babies' room. Suddenly, panic floods the bond.

"Shh," I whisper and touch my belly. "It's okay, my loves. You'll spend lots of time with Mamma and Pappa. We'll have two cribs, okay?"

"What was that?" he asks as he helps me down so I can straighten out my dress.

"I think they can read minds as well, though it's strange that they understand. But… I was thinking about their room and they got upset. So much is upsetting them and they're still so small."

"But they are strong like their parents. Huh? Mina starka små krigare," he says. (My strong little warriors)

Love comes through the bond, but I still feel their sadness.

"Show me again, Loves," I tell them. "Why are you so sad? Show me."

Instead of my sweet little girl though, I sense the other little mind take over the connection. I glow purple at them and I see a haze of purple in front of me, shimmering through the goo. I feel warm all around and an innate protectiveness within yet a loneliness, as if I'm disconnected.

"Honey, you're right here, inside me. You're not alone at all. Mamma is taking care of you."

Are they sad because they can't connect with Eric this way? They can sense his emotions but not his mind? Perhaps that's why they feel alone? If they have vampire traits, it would make sense they'd be looking for his mind. Or perhaps they've found his mind but he can't sense them back?

"Eric! They're here!" we hear Pam announce as she knocks once on the door.

I don't care if all the vampires smell his essence on me and know what we were doing. Let them stare at me and know I keep a thousand year old vampire extremely content. Let them be eaten alive with jealousy that they'll never be able to find out what Eric finds so appealing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We are all poised for a fight when the cars roll up Isabel's driveway.

This is probably the first time that I haven't been completely excited at the prospect of a fight and I have a feeling it's because of the nagging sadness from the babies through the bond.

I glance over Sookie and there's worry on her face over this situation and the babies. I share her concern because we want them happy and healthy. Would I like them to have vampire traits? Sure. But we would be happy even if they were perfectly human children.

We'll figure it out, Sookie, even if I have to call on the Gods themselves.

_I just want to know they're okay. I want just one week where our lives aren't in peril._

Perhaps next week.

She smiles softly and I'm beside her in a split-second and I wrap my arms around her to hold her a few moments. I kiss her forehead and send my love through the bond.

_Thanks._

"They're here," Tara states from where she's watching by the window.

I notice a message coming through my phone and I check as all prepare ourselves.

"Sí o no," Isabel asks as she moves to stand beside me.

I nod. We've been given permission to take him out if we get irrefutable evidence of his betrayal, but only if he strikes first. If he is non-violent, we must apprehend him and take him to Europe for questioning and punishment. I'm not sure which I want more.

It all comes down to the fact that we need that phone but we don't want to alienate him if he's innocent either, although I really don't think that's what is happening. I can't think of his motives for trying to start a war, other than to ruin the vampire agenda or try to create panic in the supe world. But to what end? Or is it simply for his amusement?

Isabel walks out to greet her guests and I stare through the window at the body language of everyone stepping out of the cars, all are males, except a girl taken out of the first car and a girl taken out of the second. I hear Isabel's polite chatter and welcome as her servants attend to their bags.

"Eric!" Enrique smiles happily when he sees me and nods. It's all I can do not to tear his throat out right now but I need evidence. "Old friend."

"Yes, it has been too long," I nod. "We trust your travels went well?"

"Yes, of course. And this is the mother to be?" he asks as he notices Sookie and approaches her, presumably to hug her but she steps back and I step in between them. "Other men don't touch mine," I growl. I told her if he tried to touch her at all, I would step in and claim her as my pet. Sookie was amenable to that, surprisingly. I suppose she doesn't want him touching her anymore than I do.

"Apologies," he states as he stares at me and I can't tell if he has betrayal in his heart or not.

"Well… shall we get these matters solved relatively quickly?" I suggest. "I'm sure we're both wanting to return to our kingdoms as soon as possible. Sookie will need to talk to them separately."

"Of course. This is Rosa and Carmen. I've tried to get to the bottom of things and warned them against violence yet bodies keep showing up."

"Well luckily, Sookie's gift comes in handy," Isabel smiles.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, let's get started," I smile politely and lead Rosa into a room so we can talk. The door is closed behind me and I know Meg and Dani are right outside. Eric is going to try and get the bastard's phone while I work this side.

_Please, they're going to kill my sister. She's being drained little by little. Please!_

Calm down. "You'll need to tell me why you're all killing each other." We have to keep talking to try and not let the vampires know we're communicating.

She nods.

"They started it. Fucking weres. I hate them."

_I was able to speak with her in the car before we pulled in the driveway. She's not well. We have to go now._

We can't simply leave. The vampires will never let that happen.

"Well how did they start it?"

"They cut down trees from our forest."

_We can teleport. We have to go now. If we don't, she'll die. We can go right to her. I know how._

I feel her panic and the pure terror. It's overwhelming and truthful.

Eric, I need to teleport out of here. Her sister is near death.

_Sookie, that's not a good idea. What if something happens?_

I'll teleport right back. And if we have any trouble, I've got my red.

I share with him the feelings I'm getting from her. They are truly honest. She's terrified for her sister's life. We must save her and perhaps where she is being held is where the were children are. We could save them all.

_Alright. Quickly. And blast anyone who tries to stop you._

"So we need to just be quiet for a while so I can hold your hand and read your thoughts and memories. That's how it works," I tell her and nod. She smiles gratefully back. This will cover us in case any vampires are listening in.

Can you teleport us to her?

She nods and we hold hands and a second later, we're in some warehouse and-


	40. Chapter 40

**THANKS:** 88spike, mindy781, LostInSpace33, evalilly, coakes013, Millarca666, jkazzie, desireecarbenell, alyanne1375, B-Rock525, 7twilightdreams

**Chapter 40  
**

_I am flying! I am free._

_The air is crisp as it flows through my lungs and fills my senses. It has been so long since I've seen the brightness of stars or felt the air on my face, flowing through my hair, hot blood through my veins._

_I'm still a sticky mess but I must keep on, keep going, allowing the blood to guide me. I know it will take me where I'm needed. Why would it send me these visions without granting me the opportunity to see her?_

_Hold on, my love. Hold on._

"Mmmom?"

I am a warrior. I've lived by the sword ever since I was a child. I assumed I'd die by it too and I would have, had Godric not rescued me from a mortal's death. He was true to his word in teaching me all he knew of the world, both the beauty and evil. He became my father, brother and son. He became everything and my world revolved around him for centuries.

"Eric?" I turn to Pam. "The second team is on their way to the last location the phone was. Tara and I will stay here and continue to work the crew for answers. You go."

She attempts to comfort me but it doesn't help. Instead, I zip out the door and take to the sky to rally with the second team.

Godric loved flying and we would take to the air, often flying an entire night until as close to dawn as we could manage. His lessons about protecting oneself were the most important and ones that got me punished most often for disobeying. He simply wanted to keep me safe and teach me the crucial things for survival. His final lessons were more esoteric. Thinking of those final few nights spent in the presence of my maker conflicted me for so long. His words didn't make sense until my life flashed before my eyes as I stared into Sookie's.

Where are you, Lover?

I cannot feel her. It's as if the tie has been severed, or at least clouded by something. It seemed safe and necessary but someone was lying. We have yet to determine who, even though Enrique no longer is in possession of his arms or toes. His men are likewise afflicted yet still uncooperative with the plot.

Her phone locator is inoperable as is our connection, so is my connection with the babies. I kept hoping they would teleport her back but whatever magics are working on her, must have stopped any magic she has to protect herself and their abilities as well.

I land when my phone starts ringing and answer it quickly. "Morgan, what did you find?"

"The only thing my seer could see was a warehouse and the number three. Nothing else. We will keep working and Meg and Dani will keep tracking her as well. Do you have any other connections?"

"The fairies are contacting fae-kin. But if it's a plot by the nymphs, no one is talking."

I kick a tree violently and it flies off into the dark and lands a few seconds later.

"We will find her. Amy Ludwig is also checking with her contacts."

"Fine," I state and hang up before taking to the air again.

We'd been given permission to take him out if we got irrefutable evidence of his betrayal, but only if he struck first. The WVA would have backed us but the second her consciousness and presence disappeared, so did my ability to stop myself from trying to rip his throat out. His phone does contain the proof that we need, so hopefully that will alleviate any trouble I may have caused with the WVA.

But that pales in comparison to the fact that my mate and my unborn children are out here somewhere and I cannot feel them.

"When will he get here?"

"Soon, Nymph."

"No, you promised! You said as soon as she was here, you'd give me Juanita. You swore!"

The words are fading in and out as I struggle to open my eyes.

"Give her more," someone says and the… room…

"This is the last place the phone was tracked, Majesty. Shall we head out from this point in different directions? Or continue on this road?"

"They weren't in a car," I growl. They teleported. Sookie sensed the nymph was telling the truth that her sister was in danger, that her sister was being drained slowly and needed to be saved right away. We decided it was a good move. I knew she could protect herself and teleport out if she had to. It must have been a trap. They must have hit her with something as soon as they arrived. But why?

And more importantly, where?

She saw this too, but it wasn't Enrique in her vision. We are questioning him about his partner and we are looking into every possible connection he may have. But we are running out of time to find her tonight. However I know I must find her since I was there in her vision and that gives me hope. She will be kept alive until I am there to watch her die.

"Contact Mark," I command. "Find out what the range on the nearest cell tower is and where the signal disappears. We will pick up our search from those perimeters and look for warehouses."

While he does that, I call to check in and find out if they've gotten any more information. We're also trying to find where he was holding the werepuma children so we can rescue them. If his loyals find out he was captured, they may be under orders to kill the entire pack.

"If they know anything, they aren't talking, Eric. I'm sorry," Pam states. "But we'll find-"

I hang up on her and sigh as I smell dawn on the horizon. Another half hour and I will be forced underground and she will be forced to endure whatever she is under until I rise tonight.

I have not had a need to commune with the gods and goddesses in centuries; however I will gladly give tribute and sacrifice to all of them to ensure my family's safety.

We run out of time to keep searching and I burrow into the ground. My sleep is restless and full of longing for her. The lack of her presence in my veins is deeply missed, even in my slumber. It's a pain like the sun on my skin, burning my flesh intensely.

I dream of its brightness flashing down on me, feel it scorching my skin and try to wake to stop it, to open my eyes and see the darkness of ground but cannot. So I dream of the burn of flesh and desperate need to scream. I dream of the burn of silver, slicing through my skin, and razor sharp teeth tearing at me. All is nothing compared to the pain of being without her and my children.

When the sun finally dips below the horizon and my eyes pop open and I growl in anger and fear. Was it not a dream? The scent of my scorched fills my senses.

"Look who's awake!"

I struggle against the chains that bind me.

"SOOKIE!" I scream and see her bound to a table in front of me, an IV in her arm pumping her full of whatever kept her presence clouded. The body of the nymph is crumbled beside the table, along with another. "Who are you?" I growl at him.

"That matters not," he states calmly. "What does matter is that in a couple hours, my employer will be quite pleased and you will be quite dead, along with your fairy whore."

"If Enrique is your employer, he is nearly quite dead, therefore whatever rewards were promised are-"

"That fool is no friend of mine. He simply brought things to our attention."

I watch as he yanks the IV out of her arm. I send for Pam over and over while his attention is diverted. I test the strength of the chains and they are thick silver. How will I stop this? How can I save her? Perhaps if she wakes up just enough, the babies will shield her? She's bound by silver and iron chains. Do those things affect her? Or do they affect the babies?

Godric, vänligen, hjälpa oss. Spara dem. (Please, help us. Spare them.)

_Hon kommer, min son. (She's coming, my son.)_

Who?


	41. Chapter 41

**THANKS TO:** LostInSpace33, VAlady, jkazzie, mindy781

**Chapter 41**

Mmm… what's…

_Sookie! Thank the gods. Sookie, are you okay? Can you move?_

Eric? What…

I become mildly aware of terror through the bond. I try and move and I can't.

What's… going on?

I feel groggy, like I can't process or- where was- am I.

Eric?

_We've been captured, Sookie. Can you teleport out?_

Captured?

I try and speak but it's like my throat can't do it. It's like I'm frozen or something.

Eric! Eric! Something is wrong! I can't move!

_They've been drugging you, probably so you can't use your powers. You are alive and whole though._

The babies! The babies, Eric! What if the babies- I can't hear them. I can't. I- ERIC!

_Sookie, you have to calm down! You have to summon every ounce of calm you have if we're going to get out of this alive. I've sent for Pam as much as I can. I hope they are on their way. But you must stay quiet and make them think that you're still out._

They… the- who? Who… we… got here and- we teleported and everything just went dark. It- disappeared. I can't even open my eyes. I try but I can't. I try and search for the babies but they're not-

ERIC!

_SOOKIE, CALM DOWN! Think! Can you call to the fairies? Try and send as many thoughts as you can to everyone we know! We need others to get us out of this._

Are you hurt badly?

_No. I'm silvered, but still intact thus far. It wasn't Enrique who ordered this, though I think he's in on it. It's someone or something bigger. Start sending thoughts to everyone._

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm relieved that she's conscious, though her fear is overwhelming, coupled with my own.

The vampire enters the room again and glances at her. "She should be awake soon. Perhaps she'll have some final words for you."

"Whatever you're being paid, I'll triple it if you let us go. And I will take your employer out so they never know you crossed them."

He smiles deviously. "This is much bigger than the money, Viking. Much bigger."

"Such as?" I need to know so that when I'm out of here, I can tear them apart. "What was his role?"

"A mere drone in the nest of a true queen," he laughs and walks over to Sookie. He slaps her and I growl. "She really should be awake by now."

_ERIC! I can't move! Who is he?_

I don't know, Sookie. Please… just keep calling, keep trying to talk to the babies, to talk to anyone who can help. If they can get a shield up, or blast him… we need your magic.

This was extremely well planned by people who know her and I, who were following our moves. For them to get her to teleport here and be waiting to tranquilize her before she could react? And how did they know where I would go to ground so they could dig me up? Perhaps they have a seer working for them.

"Who is the queen? Isabel? Kasia?"

Suddenly, he's right in my face, laughing. "Silly vampire. One thousand years and you still haven't aligned yourself correctly." He steps back and stands. "Thought Vikings were supposed to be intelligent and cunning, yet you're still choosing wrong."

"Then tell me who I should choose!"

"It's too late for you, Viking. The apple has been thrown and neither of you won. Enjoy your last few moments," he laughs and leaves the room again.

_Apple? What is he talking about? He's a psycho!_

Perhaps. Can you feel the babies?

_It's like they're not here, Eric. Please tell me I'm still pregnant and you're not lying to me._

You are still pregnant, Sookie. But he's going to kill us and soon. Have you gotten anyone? Pam hasn't summoned me back.

It's been a thousand years since I last feared death and I'm afraid.

There are so many things I haven't done. A thousand years and I thought I'd experienced it all, but now I want another thousand to experience it all again with her. I haven't had her chained to my bed. I haven't seen her fly. I haven't seen her zip through the woods at vampire speed. I haven't seen her holding our children. I haven't kissed my son's cheek or seen my child take a first step. I'm not ready to leave this world behind, not when my existence finally has a true purpose.

I struggle more against the thick chains around me but to no avail.

Sookie… I want you to know that in my thousand years, nothing has compared to the last-

_STOP IT! This is not goodbye, Eric fucking Northman. I just got you and I'm not going to lose you. And you're a fucking viking for cryin' out loud. Don't give up._

I just want you to know that-

_Lalalalalala. NO. Think. There has to be a way out of this._

"She really should be up," he says as he walks back in and approaches her.

"Do not touch her," I growl warningly.

He simply laughs and lifts a towel off a tray near the table where she is bound. "This oughta do it." He injects something into her as I snarl at him. I am going to rip his fucking head off. "I can understand the appeal though, Viking," he says and lifts her dress to stare at her. "Bet that little hole is sweet."

At least I know he hasn't raped her, which is comforting. I feel her relief as well.

If I can't rip his head off, you better, Eric.

As soon as I have the chance, Sookie.

"Too bad I haven't had more time." Then he touches her and if anger alone was strength, I'd have the chains undone and his be using his arms to beat him to death.

Suddenly she starts struggling and he laughs with delight. "Perfect timing!"

"Let… me go!" she struggles to yell.

"That's not in the cards for you, little fairy. Should have kept your legs closed to vampires."

"Why are you doing this?" she groans as she continues to struggle against the chains and ropes.

"It is required. As is your silence," he says and places tape over her mouth.

_What's he doing, Eric?_

I watch as he starts placing stones around her and pouring sand.

Some sort of ritual. This goes beyond simple vampire politics, Sookie. Vampires don't stand on ceremony like he is. This seems like a ritual sacrifice.

_Why?_

I don't know, my Sookie.

I don't want to tell her that I think he's preparing to take the children out. We both know it anyway. But why? Why the ceremony? Why this?

He slices her arm and spills the blood into a chalice. And does the same with mine. Then he spills his own blood into another chalice. He lights a few candles and then takes the knife and slices her dress open.

"Blood of the mother," he says and smears some of her blood on her stomach. "Blood of the father," he says and does the same with my blood. "And blood of thy servant." She struggles and shudders from his touch but we are both helpless.

"This doesn't have to go like this," I plead desperately. "Whoever or whatever you're worshipping… you won't get what you want. But I can-"

"Did you honestly think you'd get away with this, Viking?" he snarls at me. "I didn't think you were that stupid, but you've bred devils and they must be destroyed."

"How is that pleasing any god?"

I growl when he throws silver mesh over my face and wraps it around my head as she struggles more.

_ERIC!_

"These demons are a danger to us all," he growls as he raises a knife over her. "And the blood spilled will ensure entropy for years to come."

Sookie! Now. Leave now. You have to teleport NOW!

I watch in horror as he plunges it into her stomach.


	42. Chapter 42

**THANKS TO**: B-Rock525, classicoldmama, mindy781, Lusty, beth626, Andykins, Goldie Jean Aeglaca, jkazzie, LostInSpace33, VAlady, isipare, desireecarbenell, Mistress-Cinder, melissacl, MSR82, Librablueberry19, vilannh, heather218, Team-Sooric-Delena, Andykins, sebeaver

**I got this written and posted WHILE being interrupted by trick-or-treaters! Mwaa ha ha!**

**Chapter 42**

"SOOKIE!" I scream as her muffled cry for help echoes in my ears.

_Eric! Please… Eric._

Am I actually going to sit here and watch her die? Will I be forced to listen as her heart stops beating? "Please! Please leave her be. Godric, vänligen, hjälpa oss. Spara dem. Vänligen." (Please, help us. Spare them.)

I can't have just gotten her only to lose her like this. And the babies? What pain and terror will they feel being ripped from their mother and destroyed?

He stabs her again and she screams through the tape.

_Eric!_

Sookie, I'm trapped. I can't- I love you.

Again he stabs her.

_I love you too._

A loud growl erupts and seems to shake the entire room and then it's filled with blinding white light. Did she or the babies muster the strength?

Sookie! Let him have it! Please!

But she doesn't respond and I don't feel her consciousness. Then who is doing that?

Her heartbeat is fading and I can't focus around the pain of the silver still wrapped around my face. But I hear fighting and the room is filled with several bursts of light before I smell vampire blood. Is he dead?

"HELP HER!" someone yells and a blue glow begins to emanate throughout the room. I struggle against the silver around my limbs when the scent of fairy overwhelms my senses. The fairies? Nymphs? Did Claudette come for Sookie?

"SOOKIE!" I yell as I try and shake the silver off but it burns further into my flesh.

"Calm yourself, Viking," a voice says as it approaches me.

"Maurella?" I ask as the silver is removed and I can focus on her. She came? "How did you-"

"That's not important right now. Can you control the bloodlust long enough for me to take the rest of the silver off?" she asks and it is a valid question but-

"Don't," another woman says as she approaches. "You tend to Sookie. I'll deal with him." She starts undoing my shackles by blasting them.

"Leave me and go help her," I tell her. Sookie is far more important.

"She's being tended," the woman says and I take a moment to look at her but I don't have time to focus because as soon as I'm free, I rush to her side where Claudette and Maurella are trying to heal her.

"How is she?" I ask. Her heartbeat is still present but not strong and the rapid thumpthumpthump is silent. "The babies? Are they-"

"We're working on it," Claudette says as the woman joins forces with them to glow brighter blue over her stomach. "Sookie is healing but slowly."

I don't care for my own well-being as much as I do her and my children. My wrist has not healed and it won't for a while without fresh blood, but I tear it open move and put it to Sookie's lips.

"Drink, Lover," I whisper and caress her cheek to try and get her to wake up. "Sookie." I stroke her throat and rip it open again, deeper, so it drips into her mouth.

_Mmm… blood._

"Yes, Sookie, blood. Drink," I say, relieved when her consciousness starts to rouse and her tongue reacts slightly. A second later, her fangs are digging into my wrist and she's drinking deeply.

_Eric, the babies…_

"We're working on it. Claudette and Maurella and-" I look at the woman and it dawns on me who it is. "They're here to help. You just keep drinking."

_But you, you're hurt and-_

"I'll survive if you take most of it but you won't without it, so drink."

_I can't sense the babies, Eric._

The more panic I feel coming from her about them, the harder she bites and the more she drinks. If it will make them okay, she can have every drop in my body. I fall to my knees as I grow weaker from the loss.

She starts to slow but I insist, "Keep drinking."

Suddenly a faint thumpthumpthumpthump fills the room.

"Keep drinking, Sookie. Their heartbeat…" I share it with her and she drinks more. It begins growing stronger and they are okay. My Sookie and my babies… they are okay.

"Good," I whisper as I struggle not to pull away in self-preservation. The scent of fairy becomes extremely prominent and alluring.

"That's enough, Viking," her mother says and I'm blasted away from them by an intense orange light that pins me against a far wall. I try to fight again it but it's completely pointless. I simply focus on the heartbeats getting stronger within her.

_Eric? Are you okay?_

I'm fine, Sookie. It's for everyone's protection that the hungry vampire is immobilized. Are you well?

Am I well?

I slowly open my eyes as I realize that the shackles and ropes have been removed and it really is Claudette and Maurella and-

"Mom?" I ask softly as I finally come to focus on a beautiful woman with blonde hair cascading down her back. She's paler than any vampire I've seen but I know that it's her: Liliana, my mother.

"Yes, it's me, my lovely Sukey," she whispers. She reaches out to touch my face softly and her hands are so cold, which I should be expecting but somehow it surprises me.

"You… came to save me?"

"I had to. I saw-"

"A vision of me here."

"It was you I've been connected to lately," she states, as if she wasn't sure. I nod. "We must get you out of here and he must feed."

Claudette helps me stand and I give her a huge hug and then I realize that Maurella is- "You're back!" I say as I hug her tightly. "You're… and you're my sister. Aren't you?"

"Yes," she replies as she hugs me back. "When our mother was turned, I swore I'd see to it that you were safe. I didn't tell you because it-"

I wave her explanation off. I understand it all in some sort of strange way. But- "Eric," I say as I approach him. He's pinned by orange light against the wall and that answers that question: yes, I will still have my fairy light when he turns me. "Are you okay?"

"Will be," he nods. "Need fresh blood."

"Yes. Maurella, Claudette, take Sookie with you. I will take the Viking to feed."

"His name is Eric," I insist. How hard is it? It's not like he has a long difficult Swedish name to pronounce. "Not 'The Viking'. So call him Eric."

"Come, Sookie," Claudette says. "You shouldn't teleport on your own right now since you're recovering."

"Where are we going?" I ask. "Our friends are still- where are we? Are we still near Dallas?"

"Yes," she answers as she takes my hands and suddenly, we're standing behind a restaurant and the scent of food makes my stomach growl.

I'm relieved when they leave and I'm released.

"Ordinarily I'd fly, but I don't think I can right now," I tell her as I catch myself from falling. It's been a long time since I've felt weak. I don't like it. Even when I was skewered by Istvan, I didn't feel weak; just injured.

"I can teleport us but are you in control enough not to kill anyone?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But-" I pull out my phone and call Pam immediately.

"ERIC! Where are you? Are you okay? I've been trying to find you. Where are you?"

"I'm not really sure, though I have cell service so it must be somewhere near civilization. But don't worry. I'm fine. We're fine. Sookie is with a couple fairies. I'm on my way back to Isabel's, but I need massive amounts of donor blood."

"How are you going to get here if you're weak?"

"I've got help. Just start pumping blood from donors and I'll be there soon."

I hang up and take a second to realize just how much like her mother Sookie is. Her mother doesn't look much older than her either. She seems very familiar but maybe it's because of Sookie?

"Can you get me back to Dallas?"

"Picture in your mind the place you want to go, the address, what it looks like… I can pick up on that," she states as she takes my hand. I'm shocked that it works and that suddenly, we're in front of Isabel's house.

"ERIC!" Pam shouts as she throws herself into my arms after flying out of the house. She catches me and herself when she realizes how weak I am. "Come inside," she demands, panic flooding her as she takes in the extent of my injuries. I lean on her and she helps me. "What happened, Master? Are you alright?" she asks softly. There are very few times my lovely progeny shows much softness or emotion, especially in front of others, but she needs the reassurances as well.

"I went to ground and got taken, dug up during the day," I say as I lean on her. It's very comforting to feel her presence after such an ordeal.

"Well we already have two bags ready and we're getting more. And you look fucking awful."

There's my Pamela.

By the third dinner I've packed away and fourth milkshake I've drank, I finally feel semi-full. But I still think I could drink a few glasses of blood, maybe more.

They've chatted softly and I've interjected a little but mainly, I've been focusing on reaching the babies, who are still not active. I'm worried.

"How long do you think his blood will take to heal them?" I wonder.

"Perhaps they can't be healed," Claudette says softly. "But if he heard a heartbeat, you know at least one survived."

To actually hear the fact stated fills me with such sadness. It's possible, or probable, that only one of my babies is alive still. While it stunned and scared me to learn I had three or more inside, now it destroys me to know I may have lost most of them. And for what?

"How did you find her?" I ask Maurella.

"I had been trying for years, but every time I came close, it was too dangerous, or they'd move. When he was finally gone, I was able to focus the Looking Glass on her."

"You- did you take Bill from custody?" I ask. If she teleported into his box, she could have got him without being caught by the security cameras.

"Yes. We needed his blood to heal her."

"So where is he now?" I ask. Are they going to return him? Or did they kill him? Leave him for dead?

"At the castle where she was. We had to leave in a hurry to get here. I'll take him back," she states.

I simply nod. I'll make sure to bring this up to Eric so he can alert the proper people.

I slip my hand under my shirt, grateful we got a table in the back of the diner, and glow purple at my little babies, hoping to feel their little brains chirping at me. I focus intently on my belly but I sense nothing.

"I can't even feel their presence there. How could that be? Eric could hear a heartbeat, but I can't sense their little minds?" I ask sadly. "I- need to get out of here. I need Eric."

I just want to be in his arms and go home and mourn.


	43. Chapter 43

**THANKS TO**: beth626, Mistress-Cinder, LostInSpace33, desireecarbenell, classicoldmama, charhamblin, Millarca666, vilannh, jkazzie, mindy781, loveallsvmtb, B-Rock525, Team-Sooric-Delena, KEZZ 1

**Chapter 43**

I desperately want Eric now so I pull out my phone and call him but he doesn't answer, so I try Pam's number instead. Why isn't he answering?

"Hey Sookie," she answers.

"Have you heard from Eric? He's not answering his phone."

"Yes, he's here. He's feeding. I didn't hear his phone go off though. But he's here."

"Then I'll be there momentarily," I answer and hang up. "Okay. I'm going to teleport there." I think I'm strong enough now to do so. I hug them both since they can't come to the vampire house with me. "Will you be around?" I ask Maurella.

"For a while," she nods. "I'll be back at the club."

"Okay," I smile. I'd like to be able to talk with my sister at some time. I hug them again before popping back the house. I go inside quickly and am directed upstairs to our room.

"Eric?" I ask as I open the door and see him sitting up in bed with a glass of blood. "Are you okay?" I wonder as I rush to his side. Pam is sitting with him with two more glasses ready for him. I touch his forehead gently and he looks much better than he did. He has healed from the burns on his face and I wonder if he's still weak.

"I'm fine," he nods and takes my hand as he takes another glass from Pam. "Just need to rest a little. How are you? I don't sense any pain from you."

"Completely healed. I teleported back after eating four dinners. How much donor blood do we have?" I ask because it smells too good. Pam hands me the last glass. "Thanks."

If I'm still craving it, doesn't it mean that the babies are okay? If they still need it?

"How are they?" he asks and touches my belly. I hear the thumpthumpthumpthump when he shares it but I still hear no chirping and there's just a void were their little minds should be.

"They haven't been talking to me. They haven't blinked or glowed at all, either. I'm scared, Eric. What if- what if some of them are gone?"

"It'll be okay," he tells me but I know he's just as sad and worried as I am. "We'll figure it out." He looks at Pam and nods his head she leaves.

"I wanna be home," I whisper to him as he pulls me into his arms. "I want it to be a few days ago when they were chirping and- what if we lost them? What if there's only one left?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

I know how worried she is and I am as well. I pull her against me as we finish the glasses of blood.

Isabel has sent her progeny with Enrique to Europe so he can be questioned and then sentenced so that is at least over, but nothing matters without our babies. But we know there's at least one.

_I want all of my babies, Eric._

I know, Lover. Give it a little time. Your body went through something traumatic. Give it at least a day to heal. Give them a day to start chirping again.

_What if they don't? What- if one of them died, could it hurt the others if its body is still in there?_

That's a valid question and I really don't know. I've never had the need to follow modern medicine.

"Get up," I tell her. "We'll go to a hospital and I'll glamour someone into doing an exam." We're not sure if her tests would be normal which is why we've been staying away from modern medicine, but if a person is glamoured, they won't remember or care if she's glowing.

"Are you sure? We can't be seen on camera either."

"We'll sneak in. Come on," I say and pull her up. I go to the closet and grab clean clothes since I haven't changed and they're still dirty and bloody. "What are the tests where they can see the baby?"

"An ultrasound? It might give us a really good picture of the babies," Sookie explains.

"Yes. That- it allows you to see inside the-"

"NO," I hear before her mother appears in the room. "No. You cannot use modern technology."

"What? Why?" Sookie asks.

"You could harm them," she states as she looks at Sookie. "My beautiful Sukey… the modern day sonogram works on high frequencies which will not only hurt their developing ears but it will interrupt their light and could harm them."

"Well we need to know if they're okay," I explain. "How can we-"

"Lay down," she says. "I will try and read them. It's possible I could get a premonition."

Sookie glances at me and I know she's a bit skeptical since she doesn't know this woman at all and neither do I, but she did save us and she is her mother. She also obviously values humans and fairies since she could have killed Claudette and didn't want me harming anyone in my hunger. I nod to her and take her hand as she lies back on the bed.

Liliana raises Sookie's shirt and places her hands over her belly. It's fascinating to see a vampire with fairy light and also makes me glad to know when the time comes for me to turn her, she'll still have those gifts. I know they're important for her and for the babies as well. It has occurred to me that it was fae-healing that allowed the possibility of babies and that if Sookie has that power, we might be able to have many babies throughout the centuries before she's turned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I hold Eric's hand as she places her hands on me and starts flashing some light into my stomach. It varies between blue, purple and a very pretty aqua color. I try and listen to see if I can hear what she's thinking but it's as if she's pushing my mind away on purpose. She's silent for what feels like forever until finally she announces, "Two. There are two very distinct energies here."

Two? That's it? Two of my sweet little babies died? That devastates me. Eric slides onto the bed next to me and wraps his arms around me as she keeps blinking.

"Two died?" I barely manage to ask.

"I'm trying to suss that out, Sukey. There are definitely two very separate energies. Which of your colors have you accessed already?" she asks as she sits up to look at me.

"White, yellow, red, blue and purple. And orange is newer to me, oh and green."

"Then you have the power to get the aqua like myself. It combines the green masking and protection with healing, which unmasks that which you cannot see."

"Meaning… what? Hidden objects?"

"Objects, people, things in time and space as well. It's where my premonition lies and I'd wager yours too, my beautiful Sukey. Now put your hands down here with mine."

This is almost like a dream: sitting with my mother, trying to teach me something. It's what I never had with my mom since I was so young when she died.

She glows aqua and places her hands over mine. "Now you have to let your mind go, free it, make it empty and receptive to that which you do not see."

Free my mind. I have no idea how to do that but I try. I try and think of nothing but all I can picture are the images the babies sent me and their presences in my mind I was hooked into each of them somehow, psychically linked in some way. Then a flash of silver stabs through the murkiness of red and again and terror fills me as I try and glow or escape or get Mamma out of here!

"Oh god!" I say as I open my eyes in a panic. "Oh sweethearts," I whisper to them. "They… were aware of what was happening, of the attack. I just saw it from their perspective," I tell him and he hugs me tightly. "Oh my sweet little babies, it's okay. It'll be okay. I know you tried to help Mamma escape." How can they be so aware of things and still not speak? But they know I'm their Mamma, or at least my little boy does, or did.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it. I felt it. I- I saw that which I did not see."

"I did as well. But I still only see two energies," my mother states. "There is definitely a very very strong division of two. Two separate entities."

Which means two of them must have died.

"But the two I see are very strong, made from the best of their parents, but it's all I'm allowed to see. The visions must be available to you. I cannot see all, only what wants to reveal itself from the world. Perhaps you'll be allowed to see more."

She sits back and as much as she is my mother, she isn't able to comfort this hurt from me.

"Thank you," Eric says. "We hope you'll visit our home."

She nods and takes her leave.

_Sookie, teleport us home. We need to be in our own bed tonight._

I couldn't be more grateful to do exactly as he requests and a second later, we're curled up in our own bed, our hands on my belly, and I cry. I think he does too.

.

.

**AN:** Ducks


	44. Chapter 44

**THANKS TO:** Mistress-Cinder, Andykins, jkazzie, lyra, classicoldmama, sebeaver, Lusty, B-Rock525, lunjul, TJ9390, LostInSpace33, Team-Sooric-Delena, Jodi, TJ9390, KEZZ 1, mindy781

**Chapter 44**

I open my eyes and feel Eric's arms still around me, holding my belly.

I glow blue at them because maybe they're still hurting and need some Mommy healing.

"My sweethearts," I coo. "It'll be alright. You must have been so scared, just like Mamma was, but we're okay now. I won't let anyone ever get the drop on us again."

I never should have trusted her. I don't even know what really happened or why. Was she part of the plan to kill us? Or maybe she was being forced into getting me in that trap. Either way, they were prepared for it and now I know that the fairy powers are not guaranteed protection. I have to smart with them.

As much as I'd love to stay here all day in his arms, I should shower since I haven't since the ordeal. I sigh as I get up and check my phone to see that he must have let everyone know we came home because Morgan texted that she'll have breakfast ready whenever I wake up. I text her and tell her that I'm awake and will be down in a half hour.

I wonder where my mother went to ground today. Is she still in Dallas? Or did she come here? Or will I never see her again? I wonder if I could use the Looking Glass to find anything out about the babies. I'll visit the club today for sure. Sure I've talked to Maurella but that was before I knew she's my sister.

It dawns on me, as I wash my hair, that this means Jason is only my half-brother, unless my mother had him as well; I'll have to ask. And why did she choose to bind my powers? How did she get turned in the first place? Maybe Maurella can answer some of those questions.

I head downstairs after I'm dressed and find a huge breakfast for me, which is good since I'm starving.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asks as she pours me some juice.

"Good, I guess. It's likely two of the babies died," I say quietly.

"I know. Eric called and filled us in last night. But… you still have two. You have to focus on that, Sookie. You'll have two beautiful little babies."

"And you'll fall in love with them the first second you see them," Rachel smiles as she sits beside me.

"I already love them so much. I just… feel guilty that I fell for the lies. I put us in that danger and-"

"Stop," Emma orders me. "Stop. Don't go there. You did what you thought was right. You were trying to save people. They didn't want you to know it was a trap and they understood fae powers, Sookie. There was nothing you could have done."

That's not true. I could have not gone at all. Of course Eric's position might have been questioned but at least our babies would still be perfect. I wonder if that's why they were all so sad. Did they see it coming? Did they know two of them were going to die?

I rub my belly and glow purple at them. It'll be okay my little loves. Mamma will take care of you better.

"I know it's hard not to blame yourself," Emma says quietly. "But… you have to focus on the two babies you have so they feel safe and loved."

"I know this and they are very much loved, but I can't simply turn off being sad. And I'm sure they are sad about their siblings as well." I just wish they'd send me some emotions or at least chirp at me. But Eric was right last night: I need to give them a little time to deal with the traumatic experience they had. Maybe they'll chirp tonight, or tomorrow.

"I was thinking of visiting the club today and talking with Maurella. I have so many questions and-"

"I think you should rest," Morgan states.

"You went through something traumatic as well, Sookie," Rachel agrees. "So you are going to rest today. You can swim in the pool or take a hot soak in the tub. We'll bring you lunch in bed if you want, or we can watch movies."

"But-"

"Maurella will be there tomorrow. But how do you expect the babies to process what happened and feel safe, if you're not feeling calm and safe?" Emma asks.

"Did Eric put you all up to this?" I wonder.

"No, but he'd back us," Morgan states. "And if you pause just a second, you'll know we're right."

I know they are as well, but- But I didn't think of my babies first the other day and it almost cost me all of them. I nod my acquiescence.

"A hot soak does sound really nice. Or curling up with a movie."

"And I'm a genius with a mani pedi," Emma smiles. "And I bet we can convince Morgan to make some delicious cookies or brownies for our movie marathon."

"Brownies sound really appealing," I agree.

For the day, I allow my ladies to do their job and really take care of me. After a really long bath with some lavender bath gel, Emma scrubs and massages my feet and then paints my toes a very pretty pink color. My hands get massaged as well and then a darker version of my toe color goes on my nails.

Meg and Dani arrive back from Texas around noon. Dani and I do some light stretching and then she massages my belly and back while I glow at them. All day long I keep thinking at them about how I will keep them safe from now on and never let anything like that happen again. I think about Eric and how amazing he is and how much we both love them so much. I think about the new house and how happy we'll be. I think about learning to ride a horse and running around that big yard with them in the sun.

Mac and cheese and barbeque chicken make the perfect comfort food lunch and the rich fudge brownies disappear during the course of a movie. The only thing that would make things better was if Eric could have spent the day with me, but I'm sure he'll sleep until sunset. He needs the rest to finish his recuperation.

"Here, put your foot on my shoulder," Dani smiles and I do and she starts massaging my calf as well. "Your legs have to be ready to carry around all the added baby weight."

"Think I'll have another growth spurt?" I wonder, remembering when I woke up and had suddenly popped out four inches. I flip the channels, looking for something interesting.

"It's possible," she shrugs. "Fae pregnancies are always very unpredictable because there's so much magic involved and with Eric's blood in the mix, who knows?"

"I'm guessing you may pop a couple times, but it'll mainly be gradual," Rachel says as she sits beside me and hands me a glass of blood. "However we'll keep measuring your tummy to see how you're growing." She pats my belly a little and smiles.

"So… how will they be after they're born? Do fae babies grow at normal rates? Will I get a few infant and toddler years out of them? Or do they grow really fast?" I want to have babies for a little while and be able to enjoy them, since they're the only children I'll ever have.

"Fae grow at normal rates, though we image since they're already showing emotions and trying to communicate, that they'll be much smarter, perhaps due to the vampire blood," Rachel answers. "But don't worry, we can handle anything that comes our way. That's why Amy recommended us."

Dani starts working on my other calf as I settle on an episode of the Golden Girls. "Gran and I used to watch this all the time," I explain. I pull my phone out to check on the time and Eric should be up in a couple hours.

"I'm going to help Morgan with dinner," Emma smiles and walks off. Rachel's glowing gently at my stomach and I do too while I doze in and out of consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I know it's after sunset when I rise and that doesn't surprise me at all. But I feel strong and rejuvenated, which means the rest and the blood did their jobs.

I showered before dawn so I throw on clothes and follow my intuition to where I feel Sookie's consciousness. I find her floating in the pool under the semi-dark sky.

"Good evening, my lover," I greet her as I walk out.

"Eric!" She's beside me with her arms around me in the blink of an eye. I return her sentiment and lift her in my arms and carry her to a lounge chair where I sit with her in my lap. "You look much better."

"Yes. I feel perfect. The rest and blood did the trick. How are you?" I wonder and touch her stomach. "Anything?" The heartbeat is still strong.

"No," she shakes her head in disappointment. "But I've been resting all day. We started doing some stretching and pregnancy yoga as well. I got a nice massage and Morgan's been making comfort food all day long."

"That's a relief. I was worried you'd spend the day teleporting around trying to fix everything," I tease her and kiss her forehead softly.

"Like I would do that," she laughs, but we both know that's probably what she wanted to do.

_Okay, I wanted to, but… the ladies are earning every penny you're paying them._

We, Sookie. We are paying them.

"There's leftovers in the fridge for you, Sookie," Morgan announces. "We're going to head out, unless you need us for anything."

"No, thanks," Sookie tells them. It'll be much easier when they don't have to drive home. One week and we'll be moving to the new place. Last minute security is being installed and her grandmother's furniture is already there, which I think she'll be happy to see.

We sit rubbing her belly for a while as the stars come out but I notice she's getting a chill. "Want to head inside? I can start a fire for us in the bedroom."

"Mmm… that sounds nice." I stand up to carry her inside when the next step I take is into our bedroom. "I think teleport beats vampire speed," she laughs softly as I place her on the bed.

"You're looking quite relaxed," I notice. She smells of lavender and has more color to her than she had last night. The rest must have helped her as well, though I know that we're both sad and worried.

"Being waited on all day was really nice; I felt like a princess."

"Well you are my queen, unofficially still, but… when shall we make it official?" We do have some ceremonies to plan. "Before the babies come?"

"Yes. Most definitely. What's involved in a vampire marriage? I hadn't realized vampires did marriage ceremonies."

"They've traditionally been for political gain," I explain as I put a couple logs into the fireplace so I can start it. "One regent married another to join their states, though now that's out. I can only think of one or two examples where it was for love. But it involves the exchange of a ceremonial knife and of course blood exchange. You'll have to find out what fae ceremonies entail so that can be incorporated as well."

"I'll ask Maurella and Claudette when I see them next," I hear her say from the bathroom as she takes care of her nightly routines. "I ate so much food today, Eric. It's getting ridiculous. I wonder if I'll be able to eat this much after the babies. It's like I never feel full enough."

"Did you take blood today too?"

"Yes, probably eight glasses total, but we didn't have a lot. We left two jars for you but we need more because I could have drank a few more."

I turn to look at her as she walks out from the bathroom nude with her hair cascading down her back. She looks radiant as always as she opens her drawer to find pajamas. I zip up behind her and close the drawer. "I don't think you'll be needing anything from there, Lover." I press my lips to her neck and kiss her gently as my hands slide down her body.

"Oh no? You don't think so?" she asks, lust dripping from her voice. She turns and kisses my chin before tugging at my shirt. "It seems you're over dressed then, Mr. Northman."

"I'll rectify that very soon," I whisper before kissing her slowly. I think we both need to melt into each other tonight.


	45. Chapter 45

**THANKS TO**: B-Rock525, Millarca666, jkazzie

**WHAT? Double chapter day? Say it isn't so! I just couldn't keep this to myself since I know I've put you all through the ringer with worry for the babies. They're fate is sealed in this final chapter of To Be His.**

**Chapter 45**

Eric, min Eric.

My fingers run through his hair and grab him as he licks me and plunges his fingers into me over and over. His mouth is so heavenly as he makes love to me again. It's been slow and gentle all night and again for the fourth time now.

"Eriiic," I groan and tug on his hair. "Need you inside me."

In a flash, he's inside me with his mouth over mine as I taste myself on his tongue. I know we both needed to feel each other close and taste our skin. We needed the reassurance that no matter what, we love each other and we'll be together. I needed to know he didn't blame me for losing the babies.

_I could never, Sookie. We decided together, based on the best information we had. We will never make that mistake again. Ever._

"Agreed," I groan before his mouth is over mine again. I roll us over so I can stretch a little and move on top of him, rolling my hips against his. It feels so delicious this way and I love the way his enormous hands hold me and help me along so that we're moving in sync together.

We go on and on together until we finally just settle against each other, still intimately connected, but sated for now. The taste of his blood still lingers on my tongue as I rest my head in the crook of his arm. He pulls the covers over me so I don't get cold as we lay in the dark of night.

In a week, we'll be in the Memphis house, settling in and looking forward to the birth of our babies and the opening of the clubs. I hope things are calmer then and I think we've both learned our lesson: just because we can fight, doesn't mean we will. Our family has to be priority from now on, even if his kingly duties suffer.

"I agree," he states and kisses my forehead. I hear thumpthumpthumpthump through our connection and allow it to lull me to sleep for a while.

"Ooh!" I yelp as I jerk awake and grab my belly.

"What?"

"It- I don't know. It- ooh!" I yelp and feel it again. "One of the babies is kicking. Here." I grab his hand and place it over the area and it kicks again.

"Oh my god," he says in awe.

"I've felt some movement before, but not as strong as that," I smile and delight at another strong kick. "Okay, Peanut, but don't hurt Mamma," I laugh and focus in on my belly. "THEY'RE CHIRPING!" I shout with glee and share it with him. "Hi, my babies," I say and glow purple at them. "Mamma and Pappa are here. We're so glad you're okay. We- I know you're probably sad but-"

I'm flooded with the images of the stabbing again and terror. Pain and panic strike next as I try and stop it and help Mamma but the world is all hazy and I try to reach out to do something or comfort brothers but I can't.

"Oh Sweetheart," I whisper and glow bright purple. "I know. I know, my little angel, but it's-"

I'm flashed another vision of them with a bright blue surrounding them and suddenly they start wiggling again and I'm filled with such happiness. They're- they're alive? All of them are alive?

"Show me, show me your brothers," I urge her and suddenly there they are, curled up together, bathed in the bright purple I'm glowing right now.

"They're alive, Eric!" I squeal with delight as I sit up. "They're alive!" I touch his hand and share with him all I saw. "They're all there! They're all- they're alive."

"But two, Sookie. Your mother said two. What about the other little boy?"

"I don't know, but there are at least three that are alive and I'll bet he is too! Sweetie, can I talk to your brother? Is he there? Can I talk to him?" Despair and sadness flood my emotions. "I know something makes you sad, but let me talk to him, or show me him. Show me your other brother. Where is he?"

But all she shows me is red and distant blasts of light and desperation, coupled with loneliness.

"Did she show you?" Eric asks and I shake my head. "Maybe he didn't make it, Sookie."

"No," I shake my head. "I- no. Stackhouse-Northman kids make it." But why the hell have them been so sad? And why did my mom only sense two energies?

I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now. I sit Indian style and place my hands on my belly and start glowing aqua like my mother showed me. I close my eyes and try to empty my mind. I focus on my babies and visualize the ones I've seen and the panic and sadness they feel.

Suddenly the number two shows up and starts growing and getting more prominent until it molds into two little red dots. They start growing and growing until they're wiggling all around. I see little flutters inside them and a foot sticks out of one and then a hand from the other. They keep rubbing against each other, like they're trying to meet or-

"There are two placentas!" I realize and open my eyes to look at him. "There are two energies, Eric. There are two placentas. Some of the babies are in one but one of our little boys is in the other and it makes them all sad."

They can't be together! It all makes sense why they kept showing me light in the distance, because they blink to each other but can't get to each other. Why they seemed calm when I was telling them all about how we'll be together fits as well.

"Listen, Sweetie," I tell her and glow purple at her. "Brother is there. He's just growing in his own little cocoon. But I promise in a few months, we'll all get to be together, okay? You'll all be able to curl up in the crib together. He's there, though, and he's safe, just in another little baby house inside Mamma."

She blinks purple back at me and then bright white. I feel a surge inside that I recognize from before. "Hello, Little Man!" I greet him as he comes through in my mind. "Is that you trying to get to sissy and your brothers?" It happens again. "Okay, they're there. But kicking them isn't good, okay? It could hurt them. Are you okay from what happened?"

I'm flooded with images of silver and panic and I rush to grab my little one to protect her for Mamma.

"Woah, wait, Little Man," I stop him. "Who is the little one you had to protect for me? Show me." An image of a small little fetus flashes in my mind. "Who is that?" I ask as he shows me again and it's another girl. Another girl? "Is that another sister?" I ask and show Eric. "Have you been hiding and protecting your little sister? Is she okay?"

My stomach flashes purple and blue and white before he shows me the sweet little girl again. She seems so much smaller than the two other boys but she appears healthy.

"Well you keep her safe, Little Man. You keep protecting her for Mamma and Pappa, and when you all finally get to come meet us, you'll get to be with your other sister and brothers. You'll all be together, okay? There's no need to be sad anymore."

Eric floods his assurance and love into the bond and just like that, the sadness dissipates and the chirping dulls to a quiet purring.

"Did I hear correctly? We-"

"I think we're having five babies, Eric," I smile and throw my arms around him. "And they're all going to be okay. I just know it. Three boys and two girls."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three boys and two girls. I, Eric Northman, am going to be the proud father of three strapping boys and two sweet little girls. I watch in delight as Sookie shares with me all she's seen tonight.

We're both so delighted that we finally heard from them and that they're okay. More than okay: they're perfect and hopefully happy now. Two placentas. I wonder if this is common or if it will cause complications during delivery. But at least it makes sense now.

"Make love to me again," Sookie requests but our bodies have already found each other by the time she says something. We're rocking together in relief and celebration. Five babies. Five sweet little babies will be ours soon. They're all safe and will stay that way, no matter what.

All that matters now is our babies and how desperately we want to be parents to them all.

All we will be, all we want to be, is theirs.

.

.

**AN: Well? Are you all happy? :) AND a little surprise in there at the end!**

**.**

**.**

**yeah right, like I could stop there! To Be Theirs will be the third and final piece of this ride. I'll hopefully start posting in the next day or so, so be sure to have me as a favorite author so you get the message! To Be Theirs will be solely focused on the babies. At this point, I'm not planning much drama, but that can always change. It'll probably be shorter. Who knows? But it will be the birth of the babies at least!**


End file.
